The Heartless
by Yukito Kuroi
Summary: update chapter8.. fict request dari UchihaHitsugaya Aoi Megami gomenne jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan. Hari minggu yang dinanti, Sasuke dan Sakura berdamai untuk 1 hari yang damai. bagaimana mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama?. note, genre in the story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

Chapter 1 : The Heartless Prince

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sakura berangkat sekolah. Ia adalah murid baru pindahan dari sekolah lain.

"Ohaiyo gozaimatsu, Minato-Sensei," Sapa Sakura kepada guru wali kelas di sekolah barunya.

"Ohaiyo, jadi kau Sakura Haruno. Murid pindahan dari smu Azuchi itu ya?" tanya seorang guru yang dipanggil Minato-Sensei.

"Ha...hai, boku wa Sakura Haruno," Sakura merasa gugup bertemu dengan wali kelas yang sangat tampan.

"Oh..ya, kau sudah siap bertemu teman-teman barumu?" Minato memastikan kesiapan Sakura untuk bertemu teman barunya.

"Ha...hai Minato-Sensei. Saya sudah siap," Jawab Sakura sambil menundukkan kepala karena wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, mungkin suasananya akan terasa berbeda dari sekolahmu yang dulu, tapi anggaplah mereka yang ada di sekolah ini adalah keluargamu juga. Kau bisa Sakura?" tanya Minato.

"Hai, Minato-Sensei. Akan saya usahakan," jawab Sakura.

"Kalau begitu mari kita ke kelas sekarang," Minato mengajak Sakura menuju ke kelas.

"Hn..." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Sementara itu di kelas yang sedang dituju oleh Sakura dan Minato.

Murid-murid di kelas itu sedang melakukan kegiatanya masing-masing ada yang sedang membaca buku, ada yang sedang mengerjakan tugas, ada yang sedang berbincang-bincang, sementara para murid putri di kelas itu sedang berkerumun di depan meja seorang murid laki-laki yang berada di bangku paling belakang. Ia sedang tertidur pulas, walaupun para gadis berkerumun di depan mejanya. Ia tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dalam keadaan apapun menurut murid-murid putri yang ada di kelas itu dia tetap keren. Diantara mereka ada yang hanya sekedar memegangnya, ada yang mengelus rambutnya, ada pula yang mengambil fotonya. Ia tak lain adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia adalah salah satu murid terbaik di sekolahnya. Ia juga ketua OSIS di KSHS dan Sasuke merupakan pewaris perusahaan Mangekyou corp. yang merupakan perusahaan terkemuka di Konohagakure. Setiap apapun yang Sasuke lakukan selalu diperhatikan oleh orang - orang di sekitarnya bahkan gadis - gadis di sekolahnya selalu mengharapkan dia menjadi pacar mereka, tapi Sasuke selalu terdiam dan hanya memberikan sebuah senyuman sebagai jawaban, walaupun hanya dengan senyumannya saja banyak gadis yang langsung jatuh hati padanya. Sasuke juga selalu mencoba menghindar saat gadis - gadis menghambur padanya, tapi saat ini lain karena dia merasa lelah akibat kemarin. Sampai saat ini belum ada seorangpun yang bisa menaklukannya. Walupun begitu mereka tidak patah arang. Mereka tetap saja mengharapkannya menjadi pacar mereka. Meski hanya dianggap teman atau apapun yang penting mereka bisa dekat dan berbicara dengan Sasuke.  
>Tiba-tiba saja ia terbangun dari tidurnya, hingga wajah tampannya terlihat sepenuhnya. Walupun baru bangun tidur dan dengan rambut yang acak - acakkan Sasuke tetap terlihat tampan dan keren.<p>

"Bilang pada Minato-Sensei aku mau istirahat dulu," Kata Sasuke yang terasa sangat dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Pantas saja dia mendapat julukan "THE HEARTHLESS PRINCE" oleh semua murid di sekolahnya. Gadis - gadis yang ada di sekitarnyapun hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan yang menunjukkan bahwa mereka sangat terpesona dan terdiam membeku di tempat mereka masing - masing. Lalu ia pergi keluar menuju ke tempat di mana ia bisa beristirihat dengan tenang.  
>Beberapa menit berselang setelah Sasuke pergi...<p>

"Hoy... Kalian cepat duduk, Minato-Sensei datang," murid yang ada tepat di dekat pintu memberitahukan pada teman-temannya bahwa wali kelas mereka datang.

Semua murid berhamburan menuju ke tempat duduk mereka masing - masing. Merekapun langsung menyiapkan buku pelajaran mereka tanpa ada perintah sama sekali.  
>Minatopun masuk ke dalam kelas dan diikuti oleh gadis berambut pink yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.<p>

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sakura," Minato mulai khawatir dengan Sakura yang terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sa...saya tidak apa-apa Minato-Sensei,"Jawab Sakura.  
>Begitu Minato sampai di mejanya ketua kelas langsung menyiapkan teman - temannya agar siap belajar.<p>

"Berdiri!" semua murid mengikuti aba-aba itu.

"Beri hormat!" semua langsung membungkukkan badan.

"duduk!" mereka langsung duduk dan mulai membicarakan gadis yang ada di depan. Para gadis merasa tak suka karena dia pasti akan berusaha merebut Sasuke dari mereka. Sementara para lelaki membicarakannya dan ada yang bertaruh untuk bisa menjadikannya pacar.

"Baiklah! Kalian semua diam," semua murid masih terus berbicara sendiri dan tak mendengar apa yang Minato katakan.

"Semua diam dan dengarkan!" mereka yang sedang asyik berbincang tersentak kaget oleh teriakan guru mereka.

"Bagus..." Minato menghela nafas sebentar "Baiklah mina, kalian punya teman baru dia pindahan dari sekolah lain. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," lanjut Minato mempersilakan Sakura memperkenalkan diri.

"Ohaiyou gozaimatsu mina-san, atashi namae wa Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Saya murid baru pindahan dari SMU Azuchi. Mohon bimbingannya," Sakura mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Sakura kau bisa duduk di..." tiba- tiba kata - kata Minato terpotong oleh anak laki-laki dengan rambut jabrik sama dengan guru mereka.

"Sakura kau bisa duduk di sini."  
>"Choji, kau minggir sana," lanjutnya.<p>

"Naruto!" Minato menatap tajam anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya Naruto.

"Eh... Tou-san. Aku kan cuma mau berkenalan dengan dia," Kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Semua murid sudah tahu kalau Minato dan Naruto adalah ayah dan anak, kecuali Sakura. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Sakura kau bisa duduk di..." Minato menghentikan kata-katanya, "Mana Sasuke?" tanya Minato.

"Tadi Sasuke keluar katanya mau istirahat sebentar dan pasti akan kembali," Kata seorang murid yang selalu membawa anjing kesayangannya ke sekolah.

"Anak itu..." kata Minato "Kapan dia bisa menjadi lebih dewasa jika kelakuannya masih seperti anak kecil begini," lanjutnya dengan lirih. Minato merasa heran dengan muridnya yang satu itu. Setiap pelajaran pertama akan dimulai ia selalu saja menghilang dan baru pada jam terakhir atau jam pulang sekolah ia baru kembali lagi dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan dan wajah penuh luka lebam dan penampilan yang berantakan. Hampir setiap hari dia begitu, walaupun dia bilang istirahat saja pasti itu hanya alasannya saja supaya tidak ada yang mengkhawatirkannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan di luar sana? Para gurupun pasrah dengan tingkah laku anak itu. Walaupun ia anak terpintar, terbaik, dan ketua OSIS di KSHS serta pewaris perusahaan terkemuka, para gurupun tidak yakin jika dia dapat lulus tanpa mengikuti satupun pelajaran di sekolah.

"Baiklah Sakura, kau duduk di kursi paling belakang yang kosong itu," Minato menunjuk kursi kosong. Hanya sebuah tas yang tergeletak tanpa ada pemiliknya.

"Di... Di sana?" Sakura merasa takut duduk di sana. Ia takut jika yang punya tempat akan marah. "bukannya itu tempat duduk Sasuke?" Sakura menanyakan pemilik tempat itu.

"Iya itu memang tempat duduk Sasuke, tapi kau tenang saja dia tidak akan marah," Minato menenangkan Sakura disambung dengan senyum yang membuat Sakura sedikit blushing.

"ta...tapi.." sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya Minato sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu "Sudahlah kau tenang saja, Sakura ayo cepat duduk."

"Ba...baik, Minato-Sensei," Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kursi kosong di belakang.

"Baiklah mina, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Buka buku cetak kalian halaman 111, tentang sejarah Jepang," Perintah Minato kepada murid-muridnya.  
>Jam pelajaran terasa sangat sunyi, mereka semua tidak banyak bicara. Sakura merasa senang ternyata dia tidak salah memilih sekolah.<br>Bel tanda pelajaran selesaipun berbunyi.

"Baiklah mina, pelajaran cukup sekian. Silakan bersiap-siap untuk pulang," kata Minato dan disambut dengan teriakan gembira para murid.  
>Setelah semua murid keluar ruang kelas, sementara itu Sakura masih berdiam diri di kursinya. Ia membayangkan seperti apa Sasuke Uchiha. Kata gurunya dia adalah salah satu murid terbaik di KSHS dan kata para gadis di sekolah dia adalah pemuda yang tampan dan sangat keren.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan keras "BLAM!" dan yang sedang ditunggupun datang. Lamunan Sakurapun buyar seketika setelah mendengar suara tersebut dan langsung melihat ke arah suara.

'Dia benar - benar tampan dan keren, tapi kenapa ada bekas lebam di wajahnya dan penampilannya sangat berantakan? Apa dia habis berantem? Bukankah tadi dia bilang ingin beristirahat di tempat yang tenang? Apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di luar sana?' Sakura memandangi pemuda itu dari rambut sampai kaki dan terbersit dalam pikirannya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin dia tanyakan, tapi mereka saja belum berkenalan.

Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekati Sakura dengan langkah yang gontai dan tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu sudah ada di depan Sakura.

"Hey kau menyingkir dari tempatku," Sakura hanya terdiam dan sama sekali tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut jabrik itu.

"Hey kau dengar tidak, huh? Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku!" kata pemuda bermata hitam legam itu dengan nada yang meninggi di ujungnya. Sia-sia saja usaha pemuda itu karena yang diajak bicara malah asyik dengan pikirannya sendiri dan acuh tak acuh.

"Hey kau!" kata pemuda itu sambil menggebrak meja yang sukses membuat lamunan Sakura buyar seketika tanpa bisa kembali lagi.  
>"Menyingkir dari tempatku sekarang juga," lanjutnya.<p>

"Kau ini berisik banget sih! Bisa nggak diem sebentar aku lagi berfikir nih. Tunggu sampai selesai kenapa? Nggak bisa?" Kata Sakura sedikit menggunakan urat (baca:marah) pada pemuda itu.

"Nggak usah pake mikir - mikir! Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku "SEKARANG"," kata pemuda itu dengan penekanan di kata " SEKARANG" yang menujukkan bahwa dia ingin gadis di depannya menyingkir saat ini juga.

"Hey memangnya kau itu siapa? Apa kau pikir ini tempatmu, huh? Jika iya jangan kau pikir kau bisa begitu saja duduk di sini... Sekarang ini adalah tempatku, Sakura Haruno. jadi sebaiknya kau pergi saja," kata Sakura sambil mengipas tangannya untuk mengusir pemuda itu.

"Apa Kau bilang? Aku harus pergi dari tempatku!" kata pemuda itu geram. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat sesuatu 'dia bilang namanya Sakura Haruno. Berarti dia anak baru pindahan dari SMU Azuchi itu,' batin pemuda itu.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau namamu Sakura Haruno?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" Sakura mulai sedikit memanas lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa," kata pemuda itu tenang.  
>'pantas saja dia tidak mengenalku,' lanjutnya dalam hati.<p>

"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha ketua OSIS di sekolah ini," kata Sasuke dengan sopan, walau awalnya sangat geram dengan tingkah laku Sakura.

"Jadi kau Sasuke Uchiha itu," Kata Sakura yang sebenarnya sudah tahu tentang Sasuke.

"Iya aku Sasuke, jadi bisakah kamu minggir sebentar," kata Sasuke dangan suara lirih yang sedikit memohon.

"Memangnya kau mau apa? Menyuruhku menyingkir," Sakura curiga dengan tingkah Sasuke. 'Kenapa dia bisa berubah secepat ini? Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan detik. Sesaat tadi dia marah, sekarang sangat sopan? Sungguh pemuda yang aneh?' batin Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin mengambil tasku saja," katanya masih sopan.

"Ya sudah ambil saja, tinggal ambil saja, kan? apa susahnya sih," kata Sakura masih curiga dengan Sasuke.

"Kau! Aku sudah berusaha baik dan sopan dengan murid baru sepertimu, tapi apa balasanmu, huh? Kau malah berfikir seakan aku seorang penjahat yang akan bertindak macam - macam? Lagian kau juga bukan tipeku," Kata Sasuke dengan sikap yang telah berubah 180 derajat dari yang tadi. Sekarang amarahnya kembali membara akibat tingkah dan kata - kata Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu? Pernyataan yang bagus, Tadi kata Kiba kau ingin beristirahat di tempat yang tenang, bukan? Lalu Bagaimana bisa orang yang hanya ingin beristirahat mendapat luka lebam di wajah dan penampilan yang berantakan?" bertubi - tubi pertanyaan Terlontar dari bibir kecil Sakura yang membuat Sasuke sedikit berfikir mencari jawaban untuk mengelak.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Apa kau pikir kau itu ibuku yang bisa mengatur hidupku, huh? Aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri dan duniaku sendiri. Kau tidak bisa semudah itu merubah hidupku. Apa kau pikir kau itu Dewi, huh?" Pertanyaan - pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke yang geram dengan kata - kata Sakura.

"Memang itu bukan urusanku, tapi..." Sakura menghentikan kata - katanya. Ia takut jika akan menyakiti hati Sasuke.

"Tapi apa? Cepat katakan atau..." Kini Sasuke yang menghentikan kata - katanya.  
>Suasana di kelas tersebut semakin mencekam akibat mereka berdua saling mendeathglare lawan bicaranya.<p>

"Atau apa? Atau apa, huh? Apa kau akan berbuat kasar dengan gadis, huh?" Bentak Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan orang jahat. Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti, huh?" Kata Sasuke sambil menggebrak meja.

"Terserah apapun katamu. Aku tak perduli. Cepat ambil tasmu dan pergi sekarang juga," Kata Sakura mengusir Sasuke.

"Aku pasti akan melakukannya. tak perlu kau suruhpun aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu," Sasuke langsung mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan Sakura. Saat tinggal satu langkah lagi ia meninggalkan ruang kelas tiba - tiba ia menghentikan langkahnya.

" Sungguh orang yang aneh," Kata Sakura secara terang - terangan di hadapan Sasuke.

Sasuke langsung membalikkan badannya dan melangkah kembali kakinya menuju Sakura.  
>"Apa kau bilang? Kau benar - benar cari masalah denganku ya?" Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan perasaan geram dan amarah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.<p>

"Tidak, aku tidak bilang apa - apa kok, yakin?" Sakura coba mengelak dari kesalahan besar yang telah dia lakukan dan menunjukan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V.

Suasana menjadi semakin memanas, tapi dapat di tenangkan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," kata gadis berambut indigo itu terbata lalu mengatur nafasnya.

Siapa gadis berambut Indigo itu dan bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? tunggu chapter selanjutnya..


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort, family

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan, AU, OOC maybe..

fict request dari Megami gomenne jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

Chapter 2: The Challenge from Prince

"Apa kau bilang? Kau benar - benar cari masalah denganku, ya?" Sasuke menggebrak meja dengan perasaan geram dan amarah yang sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Ti... tidak, aku tidak bilang apa - apa kok, yakin?" Sakura coba mengelak dari kesalahan besar yang telah dia lakukan dan menunjukan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V untuk menghindari kemarahan besar dari Sasuke namun semuanya sia – sia.

Suasana menjadi semakin memanas, tapi dapat di tenangkan oleh seorang gadis berambut indigo yang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Akhirnya ketemu juga," kata gadis berambut indigo itu terbata sambil mengatur nafasnya.

"Lho bukannya dia itu Sasuke Uchiha nii – san. Ternyata mereka benar - benar tidak berbohong tentang Sasuke nii – san. Dia benar – benar tampan dan sangat keren, tidak kusangka ternyata ada anak laki – laki seperti dia. Benar – benar sempurna," kata gadis berambut indigo itu lirih dan masih berdiri di depan pintu kelas. "Tapi sedang apa mereka berdua di kelas pada jam pulang sekolah? Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang?" Pikirannya menerawang jauh membayangkan apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama mereka masih ada di dalam kelas tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya pada kata – katamu! Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh, huh! Dan tak semudah itu kau bisa menipuku! Aku yakin kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu!" Sasuke benar – benar sudah mencapai puncak amarahnya, darahnya sudah mencapai tujuan terakhirnya (otak).

"Kau tidak percaya padaku. Aku bicara jujur, kok. Tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan sama sekali, yakin?" Sakura coba mengelak kembali untuk kedua kalinya dan menunjukan kedua jarinya yang membentuk huruf V yang menandakan bahwa dia bicara jujur dan apa adanya.

"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu sampai kau menunjukkan bukti yang kuat bahwa kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku. Sampai saat itu aku tidak akan percaya padamu." Sasuke mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk bisa ditunjukkan oleh Sakura, walau pun itu adalah permintaan dari sang pangeran sendiri, tapi itu takkan mungkin bisa terwujud, walau pun dia bisa mengucapkannya lagi untuk membuktikannya, tapi itu akan menunjukkan bahwa dia menyembunyikan hal tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa aku menunjukkan bukti yang semacam itu? Apa kau tidak pernah berfikir dahulu sebelum bicara, _Oji – sama_? Dasar kau **ANEH!" **Sakura mengatakannya secara terang – terangan di depan wajah Sasuke. Dia tahu dia memang salah, tapi permintaan itu terasa sangat berat baginya dan amarahnya mulai meninggi kembali.

"Apa kau bilang? **ANEH** huh, berani sekali kau menghina pewaris Mangekyou corp.! Memangnya siapa kau beraninya menghinaku?" Sasuke Tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya karena terpancing kata – kata Sakura dan ia pun mulai tidak tahan dengan suasana yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku memang bukan siapa – siapa? Lalu apa hakmu melarangku bicara begitu. Memang kenyataannya kau itu **ANEH!**. Kau menyuruhku menunjukkan bukti yang tak mungkin bisa aku tunjukkan. Apa namanya kalau bukan **ANEH! **Apa kau bisa masuk ke tubuhku dan mencari bukti itu, huh? Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Apa kau bisa melakukannya?" Sakura terus memojokkan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan – pertanyaan yang sulit dijawab jika hanya dengan logika saja.

"Kau!" Amarah Sasuke sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi dan dengan tangan yang terkepal dan dia siap mendaratkannya ke wajah orang yang ada di depannya.

"Tidak mungkin Sasuke nii – san akan memukulnya, kan? Bukankah Sasuke nii – san orang yang baik dan pendiam, apakah mereka salah? atau aku yang salah lihat?" Gadis berambut Indigo itu berkata lirih saat melihat situasi tersebut.

"Jadi kau mau memukulku," ejek Sakura kepada Sasuke yang terlihat sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya lagi. "Ternyata murid pujaan gadis – gadis di sekolah sama sekali **TIDAK MEMPUNYAI PERASAAN**, benar-benar kesempatan yang langka untuk menghancurkan reputasimu yang sangat gemilang, bukankah ini akan sangat menyenangkan, _**OJI – SAMA**_?" kata Sakura dengan nada mengejek yang terasa seakan menghambat jantung Sasuke memompa oksigen menuju ke otaknya. Sasuke terdiam membisu dan tangannya yang terkepal langsung ia turunkan, dan beberapa detik kemudian langsung menghantam meja di sebelahnya.

'BRAAAKK!' seperti yang sudah dibayangkan Sakura sebelumnya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa reaksi Sasuke tak jauh dari tindakan anak laki – laki biasa yang kesal, seperti menghantam meja, menendang kursi, atau akan mendaratkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah orang yang membuatnya marah.

'benar – benar labil, dasar anak kecil. Tak kusangka hanya dengan kata – kata seperti itu saja ia langsung marah besar, bagaimana nanti?' Tiba – tiba saja pertanyaan tersebut muncul dalam benak Sakura.

"Lalu apa maumu sekarang?" Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat masih sangat tenang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, namun di hatinya tak seperti kelihatannya rasa marah yang memuncak sampai pada akhir tujuan yaitu tepat di otaknya, namun dia berhasil menahannya "Apa kau fikir kaulah orang paling penting di dunia ini, huh? Jangan kau pikir hanya karena kau adalah murid idola di sekolah ini, karena kau keturunan Uchiha dan karena kau orang yang ditunjuk langsung sebagai pewaris Mangekyou corp. - perusahaan terbesar di Konoha – kau bisa berbuat sesukanya! Apa kau pikir dunia ini milikmu, huh?"

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam seakan kata – kata dari Sakura menghujam jantungnya dan membuatnya tak bisa berdetak lagi seperti biasanya. Beberapa saat ruangan menjadi sunyi.

"_Onee – chan_!" triak gadis berambut indigo itu memecah keheningan dan sedikit mendinginkan suasana, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama.

"Oh hai Hinata – chan, kenapa kau belum pulang? Jadi kau mendengar dan melihat semuanya?" Tanya Sakura sedikit salah tingkah, karena dia sebenarnya tidak berniat untuk benar – benar menjalankan rencananya, tapi semua sudah terlanjur yang terjadi biarlah terjadi Sakura hanya bisa pasrah.

"Apa kau puas sekarang? Apa kau senang, huh? Semuanya yang kau katakan kini telah menjadi kenyataan dan dengan perantara gadis berambut indigo itu – Sasuke sedikit mengarahkan kepalanya menyamping menunjuk Hinata – semua yang kau inginkan benar – benar akan jadi seperti mimpi yang paling indah untukmu dan hari ini pasti adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untukmu, bukankah begitu?" Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura tepat di depan wajahnya.

**'BUKAN!' **Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura berteriak sekeras - kerasnya, tapi semuanya sia – sia seakan – akan kata – kata Sasuke menahan suaranya tepat di kerongongkongannya dan tak dapat dilontarkannya.** '**Bukan ini yang aku inginkan, Sasuke. Sungguh bukan ini yang aku inginkan, ini hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Ya ini hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Apa kau tak bisa percaya padaku sekali saja? Cobalah percaya padaku sekali saja, tapi percumah juga kau takkan mengerti? Hrahhhhh sebenarnya apa yang aku inginkan? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Kenapa aku tak bisa berkata langsung padanya? Apa aku merasa bersalah? Atau aku merasa bahwa semua yang kulakukan ini ter – amat sangat salah? Atau aku ingin dia tetap menganggapku seperti sekarang? Sebenarnya apa yang aku inginkan?' Pikiran itu terus terbayang dalam khayalannya sendiri. Sakura tak tahu apa yang telah dia lakukan dan baru saat ini dia mengerti akibat dari kata – katanya sendiri.

"A... aku... Aku benar – benar tidak tahu – menahu tentang ini, Sasuke, aku... ." Sakura mencoba mengatakan sesuatu namun terasa sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkannya.

Gadis beramut indigo yang bernama Hinata itu langsung berlari mendekati mereka berdua – Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bersitegang - "_Onee – chan_ ayo kita pulang sudah sore, nanti kita dimarahi _okaa – san. _Ayo cepat!"

"Iya, Hinata sebentar aku ambil tas ku dulu. Kau tunggu diluar saja nanti aku akan menyusulmu." Sakura langsung mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di meja dan langsung bergegas pergi namun di hadang Sasuke.

"nee aku tunggu di depan ya, permisi Sasuke nii – san." Hinata tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan kepada Sasuke lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua – Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bersitegang- .

"Sasuke tolong minggir sebentar aku mau pulang, kasian adikku sudah menunggu di depan." Sakura berkata dengan sangat memelas kepada Sasuke, tapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dia tetap berdiri tegak seperti tembok benteng yang tak mudah diruntuhkan. "Sasuke tolonglah, aku sudah lelah berdebat denganmu. Aku mau pulang, lagipula ini juga sudah sore kau juga sebaiknya pulang." Sakura berkata dengan lirih seakan menyesali semua perbuatannya.

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan kata – kata Sakura dia masih tetap berdiri tegak menghalangi jalan Sakura dan dengan tiba – tiba Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Sakura yang belum siap terkejut dengan gerakan Sasuke langsung mundur kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya sementara pipinya mulai memanas, wajahnya mulai mirip seperti kepiting rebus.

"Sasuke a... apa yang... kau lakukan." Sakura benar – benar tak dapat menahan semurat merah di wajahnya.

" Kau tak perlu tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan." Sasuke masih panas dan tak perduli dengan yang Sakura katakan. "Baiklah aku akan pergi, tapi dengarkan ini baik – baik aku tak akan mengulanginya. Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali. Kau ingat ini baik – baik. Kau dengar?"

"i... iya aku dengar, apa... yang... ingin kau... katakan?" Sakura benar – benar terdesak tubuhnya sudah menempel dinding kelas dan dia tak bisa kemana – mana lagi.

"Dengarkan ini baik – baik. Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung denganku..." Kata – kata Sasuke terputus oleh Sakura yang coba memberontak, namun dia tak bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya" Apa maksudmu bertarung? Aku tak bisa berkelahi tahu?"

"Apa kau fikir aku akan mengajakmu berkelahi? Kita akan bertarung dalam ujian kelulusan nanti. Kita akan bertarung memperebutkan rangking satu se – sekolah. Apa kau mengerti?" Sasuke semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dekat ke telinga Sakura.

"a... aku mengerti... lalu jika aku yang menang dan kau yang kalah?" Sakura yang masih sedikit tak paham menanyakan hal tersebut untuk memperjelas maksud sasuke.

"jika kau menang kau boleh memerintahkan apa saja padaku, tapi jika aku menang aku hanya ingin satu hal darimu." Sasuke sengaja menahan kata – katanya sehingga membuat sakura benar – benar penasaran.

"jika kau menang apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Sakura benar – benar tidak bisa membaca dan memprediksi apa yang akan Sasuke katakan.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi butlerku, dan tinggal di rumahku selama 1 tahun, bagaimana menurutmu? bukankah aku baik..." Sakura tahu jika Sasuke menyeringai, dia bisa merasakannya.

"Apa aku harus menjadi butlermu selama 1 tahun? Dari sisi mana kau melihat jika yang kau inginkan baik untukku? Apa kau sudah gila?" Amarah Sakura kembali meninggi, namun kenapa seakan itu teredam oleh jarak antara dia dan Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"baiklah hanya itu yang ingin ku katakan. Silahkan kau pulang jika kau mau. Ja ne." Sasuke langsung mundur dan mengambil ranselnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan tersenyum pada Hinata.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hinata, kemudian mereka berdua bergegas pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan

"onee – chan apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam tadi? Kenapa lama sekali, aku sampai bosan menunggunya." Hinata yang heran bertanya pada kakaknya, tapi sia – sia yang diajak bicara malah asik dengan khayalannya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Kenapa dia memintaku bertarung melawannya untuk menjadi nomer satu di sekolah, bukankah itu tak mungkin terjadi. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan murid terpandai dan merupakan idola di sekolah?' pertanyaan – pertanyaan tersebut datang terlambat seharusnya dia sudah memikirkannya saat itu ' Sungguh bodohnya aku kenapa aku menerimanya begitu saja?'

Hiata yang merasa dirinya tidak dianggap dengan tiba – tiba bertanya pada Sakura"onee – chan apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"ah... ya... tidak, tidak ada apa – apa Hinata, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura kepada adiknya.

Apakah Sakura bisa menjadi nomer satu di sekolahnya atau malah Sasuke yang akan menjadikannya butler untuk satu tahun?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort, family

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan, AU, OC, OOC maybe..

fict request dari Megami gomenne jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

Chapter 3: The Second Meeting

di tengah perjalanan pulang

"onee – chan, tadi apa yang kalian lakukan di dalam kelas? Kenapa lama sekali? Aku benar – benar bosan menunggumu keluar." Hinata yang heran bertanya pada kakaknya, tapi semuanya sia – sia yang diajak bicara malah asik dengan khayalannya sendiri.

'Sebenarnya apa yang dia inginkan? Kenapa dia memintaku 'bertarung' melawannya untuk menjadi nomor satu di sekolah, bukankah itu semua sudah sangat jelas. Mana mungkin aku bisa mengalahkan murid terpandai dan idola di sekolah?' pertanyaan – pertanyaan tersebut datang terlambat, seharusnya dia sudah memikirkannya sejak saat itu juga. 'Sungguh bodohnya aku kenapa aku menerima tantangannya begitu saja?'

Hinata yang merasa dirinya tidak dianggap dengan tiba – tiba bertanya pada Sakura "onee – chan apa yang kau pikirkan?" "ah... ya... tidak, tidak ada apa – apa Hinata, ayo kita pulang," ajak Sakura kepada adiknya.

Setibanya di depan rumah mereka langsung mangetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu ek yang sudah terlihat sangat tua.

"Tadaima," ucap mereka berdua secara bersamaan.

Wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat lesu sejak pulang dari sekolah tampak sangat jelas.

Hinata yang tak tahan dengan sikap kakaknya yang menjadi pendiam secara tiba – tiba langsung bertanya, "Nee – chan, kenapa? Apa ada masalah dengan Sasuke nii?"

"Tidak ada apa – apa Hinata. Nee – chan baik – baik saja, tidak ada hubungannya dengan "**dia!"**." Sakura berusaha sebisa mungkin menutupi masalahnya.

Saat mereka berdua sedang berbincang – bincang tiba – tiba pintu ek itu terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari balik pintu besar itu dan mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Okaerinasai hime – sama," kata orang itu kepada mereka berdua.

"kya..." Teriak Hinata karena kedatangan pria itu secara tiba – tiba.

"Ah... ," rajuk Hinata kepada orang itu. "Paman mengagetkan kami saja. Paman tolong bawakan tas kami ke dalam ya," Lanjut Hinata kepada orang itu.

"Baik, hime. Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, lagi?" tanya orang itu kepada Hinata.

"Tidak ada lagi Paman Hisashi, terima kasih," kata Hinata kepada Hisashi, pria paruh baya yang sudah lama bekerja untuk keluarga hyuuga.

Hisashi adalah satu – satunya orang yang bisa langsung akrab dengan kakak – beradik keluarga Hyuuga. Karena banyak yang menganggap bahwa anak dari keluarga Hyuuga adalah titisan dewa Aoi Ryu yang menghancurkan setiap jaman yang mereka lewati, karena itulah Sakura dan Hinata jarang mempunyai teman akrab baik di sekolah atau pun di sekitar rumah. Hanya ibu mereka Haruno Yuko lah yang bisa membuat mereka merasa bahwa dunia ini tidak sekejam yang terlihat. Setiap ada masalah atau pun sesuatu yang mereka rasa mengganggu mereka, mereka pasti langsung menceritakannya pada ibu mereka. Hingga pada suatu hari saat mereka bersekolah di sekolah menengah pertama, Ibu mereka pergi untuk selamanya, beiau hanya meniggalkan sepucuk surat yang berisi

"Untuk Hinata dan Sakura – chan

Mungkin saat kalian membaca surat ini Ibu sudah tidak bisa menemani kalian lagi seperti dulu lagi, tapi Ibu tidak akan pergi jauh dari kalian. Kalian ingatkan kata – kata ibu. Jangan pernah dengarkan apa yang orang katakan karena ini adalah kehidupan kita, tak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain. Jangan pernah takut kalian takkan memiliki teman, dari sekian banyak teman sebaya masih ada orang yang mencintai kalian, tanpa peduli asal usul kalian. Percayalah bahwa hari yang indah menanti di depan kalian.

Jaga ayah kalian baik – baik, jangan nakal dan jangan buat ayah marah. Kalian mau berjanji pada ibu, kan? Selamat tinggal Sakura – chan ibu sayang kamu jaga adikmu, ajari dia mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk, dan Semalat tinggal Hinata – chan dengarkan kata – kata kakakmu dan jangan membantah apa yang dikatakan ayah..

Selamat tinggal semuanya.. ibu sayang kalian...

Ibu kalian

Yuko Haruno"

Setelah mendapatkan surat itu tangis dan air mata tak henti – hentinya mengalir membasahi paras cantik kedua kakak beradik itu. Hampir tiap malam setelah kematian ibunya Hinata dan Sakura terus menangis tanpa henti. Hari demi haripun terus berganti semakin lama mereka berdua semakin terpuruk, tapi Ayah mereka Hiashi Hyuuga mencari cara untuk membuat anak – anaknya supaya bisa tersenyum kembali seperti dulu lagi. Beberapa bulan kemudian Hiashi Hyuuga bertemu dengan orang yang dia anggap bisa menjaga dan merawat putri – putrinya selama dia bekerja.

Dia adalah Hisashi, seorang tuna karya yang bertahan hidup dengan mencari kesempatan kerja sendiri, bukan dengan mencuri atau tindak kriminal yang lain. Dia mengais rezeki diantara banyaknya orang – orang egois yang ada di dunia. Bersama dengan anaknya Neji dia berjalan ke sana kemari dan akhirnya dia singgah di rumah Hiashi untuk bekerja. Ia sangat berterima kasih kepada Hiashi Hyuuga yang telah menolongnya dan memberikannya pekerjaan, karena itulah dia berjanji akan membalas semua kebaikan Hiashi Hyuuga kepadanya.

Awalnya Sakura dan Hinata tidak bisa menerima orang asing di rumahnya, karena mereka trauma akan kejadian – kejadian di sekolah dan di sekitar rumah mereka. Hanya karena untuk ibunyalah mereka memaksakan diri untuk tetap berangkat sekolah, meski sebenarnya mereka enggan berangkat. Neji yang lebih tua dari Sakura selalu mengajari hal – hal yang ia dapat dari pengalamannya dan belum pernah Sakura dan Hinata dapatkan di sekolah mereka. Awalnya Sakura sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan yang diicarakan Neji dan Hinata pun hanya geleng – geleng kepala ssat Neji berbicara. Perlahan – lahan Sakura dan Hinata pun bisa mengerti dengan penjelasan Neji dan mereka pun mengganggap Neji sebagai kakak mereka dan sebagai guru yang mengajarkan manis dan pahitnya dunia.

"Apakah ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata dengan sedikit berharap.

"Tuan? beliau belum pulang, mungkin pergi ke pemakaman?" Kata Hisashi yang tidak sengaja mengingatkan mereka akan Yuko Haruno ibu mereka.

"Lalu kak Neji, dia ada dimana paman?" Tanya Hinata kepada Hisashi sedikit berharap.

"Oh Neji. Dia ada di kamarnya sedang mengerjakan tugas dari kampus, Hime jangan mengganggunya ya tnggu sampai dia selesai. Oh ya, ayo masuk dan langsung mandi, makanan sudah saya siapakan." Hisashi selalu ramah pada mereka berdua.

"Ah... pasti lama," kata Hinata sbal karena harus mennggu 'lagi'.

"Permisi, Paman kami masuk dulu," kata Sakura tampak tidak ada semangat sama sekali. Biasanya dia selalu bersemangat malah sangat bersemangat untuk mendengarka pelajaran baru tiap pulang sekolah.

Hisashi yang merasa ada suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi pada Sakura yang terlihat sangat berbeda daripada biasanya, tapi ia tidak berani mengakatakannya dan lebih memilih untuk diam.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"ah... akhirnya selesai juga," kata seseorang yang mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih.

Ia kemudian eluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur, di sana ia menemukan Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang menyantap makan siang mereka dengan sangat lahap.

"oh hai... Sakura," kata pemuda itu.

"Hai Neji – nii."

"Aku? kenapa aku tidak disapa?" tanya Hinata dengan jengkel. Ia langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke samping berpura – pura marah.

"Jangan marah dong kan nii belum selesai bicaranya. Hai Hinata – chan, bagaimana sekolah kalian hari ini?" tanya Neji kepada mereka berdua.

"Seperti biasa tak ada yang berbeda, malah lebih membosankan daripada biasanya," kata Sakura dengan sangat lesu dan tanpa semangat sama sekali, sambul terus menyantap makan siangnya.

Neji merasakan ada keanehan pada Sakura saat ini. Ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura juga sedang mengalami tekanan batin yang tak bisa dipahami oleh orang lain kecuali keluarganya sendiri.

Karena heran dengan kata – kata Sakura Neji langsung bertanya kepada Sakura, "Memangnya ada apa? Kenapa bisa lebih membosankan daripada biasanya?"

"Tadi di sekolah Sakura – nee dan Sa... aw," kata – kata Hinata langsung terhenti akibat injakan kaki Sakura.

"Kak, bisakah kita menemui Ayah? Bisakah kita ke makam ibu? Aku kangen denganIbu, bisakan?" Sakura memohon kepada Neji untuk mengantarnya menuju makam ibunya.

Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipi Sakura, walau pun tidak terlihat jelas, tapi Neji tahu bahwa Sakura benar – benar ingin bertemu dengan ibunya walau hanya sebentar dan hanya mengatakan "Aku rindu pada ibu dan aku akan menepati janjiku pada Ibu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan ibu untuk selamanya aku sayang ibu."

"Baiklah kita akan menemui ayah kalian dan bertemu dengan ibu kalian, tapi kalian harus berjanji sepulang dari mekam ibu kalian, kalian harus langsung belajar, janji?" Neji memberi persyaratan sebelum mereka berangkat menuju makam Yuko Haruno.

"Tapi – tapi... aku tidak mau belajar bukankah besok libur? Iya kan nee -chan?" Kata Hinata sambil merajuk dan memperlihatkan wajah innocentnya.

"Baiklah kami setuju, tapi kakak juga harus menepati janji kakak, setuju?" Sakura langsung mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata terlihat sangat marah karena kata – katanya sama sekali tidak dianggap, tapi dia sudah tiak bisa apa – apa lagi, karena keputusan sudah diambil dan dia hanya bisa mengikut dengan amat sangat terpaksa. Sementara dalam hatinya ia sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan ibunya sekali lagi, Hinata benar – benar tidak bisa menutupi kebahagiaannya, setitik air membashi matanya, tapi tak ada yang menyadarinya, Hinata langsung menghapusnya secepat tangannya bisa bergerak.

"Baiklah. Sekarang ganti baju kalian. Kakak akan menunggu di depan," kata Neji kepada Hinata dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Hinata langsung berlari menuju kamar mereka dan mengganti pakaian mereka dengan gaun berwarna hitam yang membuat mereka tampak lebihanggun dan sangat canntik, semua anak laki – laki pasti akan langsung jatuh hati pada mereka. Stelah mengambil beberapa bunga mereka langsung bergegas menuju halaman.

"kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Nej kepada Sakura dan Hinata, mereka berdua langsung menganggukkan kepala tanda bahwa mereka sudah siap. "baiklah ayo kita berangkat."

Neji langsung membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hinata dan Sakura kemudian bergegas masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Kehampaan mulai menghantui perjalanan mereka menuju ke pemakaman. Tak ada perbincangan sama sekali, hanya suara deru mesin mobil yang membuat perjalanan mereka terasa di keramaian, namun keadaan di sekitar sangat berbeda. Tak terlihat mobil sebanyak biasanya dan itulah yang membuat perjalanan terasa tidak nyaman. Hinata terus memandangi bunga yang telah ia bawa bersamanya, dan bulir – bulir air mata mulai membasahi paras cantiknya. Tak ada yang menyadari hal itu hanya dia dan Ibunya saja yang tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Sementara itu Sakura terus melihat keluar dan terus melamun, membayangkan saat – saat indah bersama dengan ibunya. Saat mereka pergi berbelanja, berjalan – jalan, bermain, dan semua kenangan indah bersama dengan ibunya. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu pemakaman. Di perjalanan menuju makam ibunya dia melihat sesosok anak laki – laki yang sangat ia kenal, anak itu menangis di atas makam seseorang dan semakin lama tangisnya semakin keras, tapi memang itulah yang biasanya terjadi di pemakaman.

"Kak bukankah itu kak Sas – hmpp," kata – kata Hinata terputus akibat bekapan tangan Sakura.

"Jangan bicarakan tentang "**dia"** di sini aku ingin melupakan semua tentang "**dia"** selama di sini, bisa kan Hinata?" Bisik Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis yang mengisyaratkan sesuatu. Wajahnya benar – benar sulit untuk dipahami oleh Hinata. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir di wajahnya. Beberapa saat mencoba memahami isyarat kakaknya itu, akhirnya Hinata mengerti dan dia tidak bicara lagi sampai mereka tiba di makam ibunya. Di dekat makam terlihat sesosok pria paruh baya yang sedang berdoa lalu menaburkan bunga.

"Ayah..." Hinata langsung berlari menuju pria yang dipanggilnya ayah itu sambil menangis terisak. Ia tak dapat menahan air matanya, karena biasanya ia hanya bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya 1 kali dalam 1 minggu yaitu saat hari selasa.

Semenjak kepergian ibunya Hinata selalu mencari ayahnya, walau pun ada paman Hiasashi atau pun Neji, tapi dia ingin bisa terus bersama ayahnya. Hinata termasuk anak yang manja, karena itulah ibu dan ayahnya selalu menganggapnya seperti anak kecil walau pun usianya sudah menginjak 15 tahun. Setiap ada waktu luang atau saat Neji menyuruh Sakura dan Hinata belajar Hinata lebih memilih untuk melukis wajah ayahnya yang selalu dirindukannya. Setiap hari jika ada kesemptan dia pasti akan menunjukkan hasil karyanya kepada ayahnya namun semua itu hanya bisa terwujud beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu setelah Hinata menggambarnya. Ayahnya selalu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia setiap melihat gambar Hinata, dia menilai semuanya dan selalu tertawa pada akhir penilaiannya.

"Hai Hinata," kata pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Hinata. "Kau tambah cantik saja ya."

"Ah... ayah jangan begitu dong aku kan jadi malu," kata Hinata tersipu, namun air mata masih terlihat sedikit – sedikit masih membasahi pipinya.

"Maaf paman Hiashi, mereka bilang mereka kangen dengan ibu mereka jadi aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Maaf paman," kata Neji sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak apa – apa Neji dan jangan panggil paman panggil ayah saja."

"baiklah ayah." neji langsung membungkukkan badannya lagi.

"Sakura kemari," kata Hiashi kepada Sakura. Sakura langsung mendekat.

Hiashi mulai mengacak – acak rambut Sakura.,"kau sudah besar ya, bagaimana sekolah hari ini? Menyenangkan?"

"uh... ayah hentikan," kata Sakura terus mencoba menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya dari kepalanya. "Hari ini sangat membosankan dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyebalkan di sekolah."

"Bagaimana bisa? Apa kau berkelahi lagi dengan anak laki – laki? Ataukah ada hal lain?" tanya Hiashi secara bertubi – tubi.

Sakura benar – benar enggan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu, "jangan bahas soal itu, aku tak mau mengingat hari yang menyebalkan ini."

"baiklah, ayah tidak akan bertanya macam – macam lagi. Cepat kau berdoa untuk ibu setelah itu kita pulang," kata Hiashi masih terus memangku Hinata yang terlihat senang.

Sakura langsung mendekati makam ibunya dan berdoa ia juga tak lupa meletakkan bunga yang sudah dia bawa dari rumah, Hinata juga langsung memberikan bunga yang dibawanya kepada Sakura untuk diletakkan di dekat nisan ibunya.

"ya tuhan jangan Kau sakiti ibuku, karena ia sangat mencintai kami. Aku harap ibu senang di sana. Aku takkan akan melpakan pesan ibu dan sebisa mungkin aku pasti akan menepatinya. Ibu apakah ibu benar – benar ada di sini?"

"tentu saja ibu ada di sini." kata perempuan yang dipanggilnya ibu..

"benarkah? Ibu ada di sini, di mana? Kanapa aku tak bisa melihat ibu di sekitar sini?" Sakura kebingungan mencari – cari di mana ibunya berada.

"Ibu selalu ada di dekatmu, selalu bersamamu di setiap waktu."

"Di mana? Ibu, aku tidak bisa menemukan ibu apa ibu ada jauh di angit sana?" tanya Sakura sambil menengadah melihat langit. " atau ibu ada di sekitarku saat ini?"

"Ibu tepat di hatimu." terlihat sesosok perempuan berambut pink panjang terurai dan dengan senyum yang mempesona membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

"Ibu," kata Sakura sambil berlari ke arah Ibunya, Yuko Haruno dan langsung memeluknya erat. Ibunya pun langsung membalas pelukkannya dan mengelus rambutnya. "Ibu aku ingin bercerita sedikit tentang sekolahku..."

"Tentu saja boleh ayo duduk di sini." Sakura langsung mengikuti Ibunya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Ia langsung menyandarkan kepalanya kepangkuan ibunya.

"Sakura ayah pulang dulu ya, Neji jika Sakura sudah ingin pulang kau antar dia ya. Ayo Hinata." Hiashi langsung mengulurkan tangannya dan secepat itu Hinata langsung menyambutnya.

"Baik ayah," kata Neji, lalu duduk di agak ajuh dari Sakura, karena Neji tahu Sakura tak suka diganggu jika sedang bercerita dengan ibunya.

"hari ini aku bertemu dengan anak laki – laki yang menyebalkan. Dia pikir sekolah itu seperti miliknya. Dia juga berpikir bahwa aku tidak sopan padahal dia duluan yang mulai. Hanya karena dia adalah satu – satunya anak di keluarganya dan akan menjadi penerus perusahaan dia bersikap seakan – akan dia yang memiliki dunia. Dia juga menantangku bertandung saat ujian kelulusan, aku kan tidak mngkin bisa mengalahkannya, dia adalah murid favorit di sekolah, bagaimana mungkin murid biasa seperti aku bisa mengalahkannya?" kata Sakura kepada Ibunya, namun ibunya anya tersenyum memandanginya.

"Itu tandanya masih ada orang yang peduli padamu, betulkan? Walau pun awalnya dia itu sangat menyebalkan pasti samakin lama akan semakin baik. Tidak orang yang selamanya jahat kan, Sakura?" terulas sebuah senyum di wajahnya, sungguh cantik dan sangat mempesona seperti bidadari yang memberikan senyumnya hanya pada orang yang benar – benar mereka cintai dan mereka hargai.

"Tapi bu dia benar – benar menyebalkan." Sakura mulai duduk kembali dan menatap wajah ibunya. " Apa dia bisa jadi baik seperti kata ibu atau dia tak mungkin bisa jadi baik?"

"Dia pasti akan jadi baik dan mungkin dia akan mencintaimu dan menganggapmu seseorang yang berarti untuknya." kata ibunya dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. " Selamt tinggal Sakura ibu sayang padamu."

Sosok Yuko Haruno telah menghilang dari padangannya dan hanya hamparan tanah yang penuh dengan makam, rumput, pepohnan dan kakaknya Neji yang sedang bersandar di bawah pohon Sakura. Ia mencari ke sekelilingnya. Tak henti – hentinya ia melihat ke sana – ke mari, namun ia tidak bisa menemukan ibunya.

"Aku rindu pada ibu dan aku akan menepati janjiku pada Ibu. Aku juga tidak akan pernah melupakan ibu untuk selamanya aku sayang ibu." kata Sakura perlahan kemudian menaburkan bunga di atas makam ibunya.

Terlihat setitik air mata mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya, tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Neji pun yang ada di dekatnya hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apa – apa, ia hanya duduk diam dan terus melihat sekeliling. Kemudian Sakura bejalan mendekati Neji dan langsung memeluknya. Dia tidak mempedulikan orang – orang di sekitarnya dan terus menangis dalam dekapan Neji yang mengelus rambut pink Sakura yang terurai akiabat hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang dan bagian bawah gaunnya pun berterbangan.

"ayo kak kita pulang, aku sudah bercerita dengan ibu dan saat ini aku sudah lega," kata Sakura sambil menghapus air matanya yang tadi membasahi pipinya. Tanpa banyak pertanyaan Neji hanya mengiyakan keinginan adiknya itu. Mereka kemudian berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir di seberang makam ibunya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju mobil mereka berpapasan dengan pria paruh baya yang pergi bersama anak laki – laki yang sangat Sakura, dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha anak tunggal keluarga uchiha dan akan menjadi penerus perusahaan Mangekyou corp. . Dia adalah anak laki – laki paling menyebalkan yang pernah Sakura temui. Pertemuaan saat itu pun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Kau masih ingatkan dengan apa yang aku katakan tadi di sekolah. Aku akan menunggu saat di mana aku bisa menghancurkan semua kebahagiaanmu yang telah kau dapatkan, ingat itu baik – baik," bisak Sasuke di samping telinga Sakura, lalu berjalan pergi.

"benar – benar anak yang menyebalkan." Sakura dan Neji langsung pergi menuju mobil dan bergegas pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat.

Sesampainya tiba di rumah ia langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya dan sama sekali lupa akan janjinya kepada Neji bahwa ia akan belajar. Ia hanya memikirkan kata – kata Sasuke " Aku akan menunggu saat di mana aku bisa menghancurkan semua kebahagiaanmu yang telah kau dapatkan."

'aku tidak habis pikir sebenarnya apa masalahnya denganku, baru saja bertemu hari ini langsung menuliskan namaku dalam daftar "blacklist"nya beanar -benar aneh,' pikir Sakura.

Matanya sudah tak bisa lagi menahan kantuknya yang terus memaksanya untuk menutup matanya dan mulai bermimpi indah, namun semuanya tak seperti harapannya. Hanya kata – kata Sauke yang teringat "Hey kau dengar tidak, huh? Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku!"  
>"Nggak usah pake mikir - mikir! Cepat menyingkir dari tempatku <strong>SEKARANG<strong>!"  
>"Perkenalkan namaku Sasuke Uchiha ketua OSIS di sekolah ini."<br>"Kau! Aku sudah berusaha baik dan sopan dengan murid baru sepertimu, tapi apa balasanmu, huh? Kau malah berfikir seakan aku seorang penjahat yang akan bertindak macam - macam? Lagian kau juga bukan tipeku."  
>"Memangnya apa urusanmu? Apa kau pikir kau itu ibuku yang bisa mengatur hidupku, huh? Aku memiliki kehidupanku sendiri dan duniaku sendiri. Kau tidak bisa semudah itu merubah hidupku. Apa kau pikir kau itu Dewi, huh?"<br>"Apa kau bilang? Kau benar - benar cari masalah denganku, ya?" Sasuke menggebrak meja.  
>"Aku tidak akan semudah itu percaya pada kata – katamu! Apa kau pikir aku ini bodoh, huh! Dan tak semudah itu kau bisa menipuku! Aku yakin kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu!"<br>"Aku tidak akan percaya padamu sampai kau menunjukkan bukti yang kuat bahwa kau tidak menyembunyikan apa pun dariku. Sampai saat itu aku tidak akan percaya padamu."  
>"Apa kau puas sekarang? Apa kau senang, huh? Semuanya yang kau katakan kini telah menjadi kenyataan dan dengan perantara gadis berambut indigo itu – Sasuke sedikit mengarahkan kepalanya menyamping menunjuk Hinata – semua yang kau inginkan benar – benar akan jadi seperti mimpi yang paling indah untukmu dan hari ini pasti adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan untukmu, bukankah begitu?" Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Sakura.<br>Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sakura. Sakura yang belum siap terkejut dengan gerakan Sasuke langsung mundur kebelakang dan memejamkan matanya sementara pipinya mulai memanas, wajahnya mulai mirip seperti kepiting rebus.  
>"Aku menantangmu untuk bertarung denganku. Kita akan bertarung dalam ujian kelulusan nanti. Kita akan bertarung memperebutkan rangking satu se – sekolah."<br>Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi butlerku, dan tinggal di rumahku selama 1 tahun, bagaimana menurutmu? bukankah aku baik."

Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu Sasuke!

Apakah Sakura akan bisa mengalahkan Sasuke di ujian nati atau dia yang akan dikalahkan Sasuke?


	4. Chapter 4

The heartless

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort, family

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan, AU, OC sekilas, OOC maybe..

fict request dari Megami gomenne jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

The Heartless Chapter 4: A Present

Hari ini matahari bersinar cerah menembus celah-celah jendela kamar Sakura. Hembusan lembut angin pagi dan kicauan burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di pohon rindang dekat rumahnya membuatnya enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang berwarna soft pink yang sangat lembut. Bukan hanya karena itu saja, tetapi juga karena hari ini hari libur yang artinya adalah hari yang amat sangat berharga baginya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh serta pikiran.

Namun ia tetap tak bisa menyangkal apa yang sekarang selalu terngiang difikirannya. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Sasuke Uchiha dan sebuah tantangan yang tak masuk akal itu terus menghantuinya seharian, bahkan sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpi.

Bagaimana tidak seorang murid baru pindahan dari sekolah biasa-biasa saja akan berhadapan dengan murid jenius di sekolah terkemuka seperti KHS. Itu semua benar-benar tak rasional meski dia memikirkan hal tersebut berulang kali hasilnya tetap saja sama.

Tak masuk akal!

"Sakura-_sama_, ayo bangun sudah pagi. Apakah Sakura-_sama_ tidak mau jalan-jalan bersama dengan Hinata-_sama_ dan Neji?" Hiashi berusaha membujuk Sakura agar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, namun semua itu sia-sia karena yang dipanggil malah semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal dan berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Sakura-_sama_, ayo bangun sudah pagi." Sekali lagi Hiashi mencoba dan kali ini ia mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Ia akhirnya mendapatkan jawaban dari Sakura.

"Paman, aku sedang tidak ingin jalan-jalan, jadi biarkan aku tidur lagi. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku harus melaksanakan ujian jadi aku harus banyak belajar." Sakura mencoba memberikan alasan yang logis kepada Hiashi agar Hiashi membiarkannya sendiri di dalam kamarnya untuk beberapa waktu sampai dia mau beranjak dari tempat beristirahatnya.

" Jadi tolong paman tidak mengangguku saat aku sedang belajar." lanjutnya dengan nada malas-malasan

Setelah mendengarkan alasan Sakura Hiashi tak bisa lagi memaksa Sakura untuk keluar kamar ia hanya bisa menghela nafas, "Baiklah, maaf jika saya mengganggu belajar anda. Selamat belajar dan semoga sukses untuk ulangannya."

"Hn... Terima kasih Paman." Jawaban itu cukup untuk mengakhiri percakapan yang tak Sakura inginkan untuk mengawali hari ini.

'Aku tidak bisa bersantai-santai saja. Ujian akhir sudah dekat, aku harus bekerja ekstra keras untuk bisa menyusul atau paling tidak menyamai yang lain. Aku pasti bisa mengalahkannya, walau hanya satu pelajaran pun itu sudah cukup membanggakan untuk seorang murid baru sepertiku,' kata Sakura dalam hatinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya sekuat mungkin sembari meyakinkan diri kalau dia pasti bisa mengalahkan murid sok yang dia temui saat di sekolah pada hari pertamanya.

Perlahan dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju meja belajar yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Sebuah meja bertingkat warna soft pink yang terbuat dari kayu terbaik, dengan deretan buku-buku pelajaran yang memenuhi setiap centi ruang kosong meja tersebut. Sebuah kursi berwarna coklat muda berdiri di depan meja belajar tersebut.

Di belakang meja belajar sederhana Sakura terpasang dengan pas sebuah jendela lebar dengan kaca bening yang mebuat keadaan dan kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di luar kamarnya bisa dengan mudah dia lihat.

Dia mulai membuka buku pelajaran yang baru ia dapat kemarin. Satu demi satu lembaran kertas berayun dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. Materi-materi dari beberapa mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan nanti ternyata tak semudah yang dia bayangkan sebelumnya.

Dulu di SMU Azuchi dia hanya mempelajari dasar-dasar dari semua mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan tersebut. Ternyata semua itu tidak cukup untuk membuat ilmunya sudah cukup banyak untuk bisa menyamai atau bahkan mengalahkan Sasuke. Karena itulah dia berniat untuk menyisakan uang sakunya guna membeli buku-buku yang sekiranya bisa membantunya belajar, paling tidak untuk mata pelajaran yang akan diujikan nanti.

'Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Apakah aku harus mengaku kalah sebelum bertanding? Apakah aku akan menjadi butlernya selama satu tahun penuh?' kata Sakura dalam hatinya sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang ia silangkan di atas meja belajar.

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku harus bisa mengalahkannya apa pun yang akan terjadi. Aku harus mengalahkannya!" Sakura berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa untuk meluapkan emosinya. Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu.

Sementara itu di rumah Sasuke

"Ng..." Sasuke mulai membuka matanya dan melangkah menuju wastafel untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya.

'Tanpa belajar pun aku pasti akan menang dengan mudah. Hanya seorang siswa baru takkan mungkin bisa mengalahkanku, yang jauh melebihinya di segala bidang. Aku rasa hanya melakukannya dengan setengah hati saja itu sudah cukup.'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tuan muda anda dipanggil tuan besar. Beliau minta anda untuk segera menemuinya di ruangan beliau." Kegiatan Sasuke pagi itu benar-benar berantakan karena ketukan pintu dari pembantunya yang membawa pesan panggilan dari ayahnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." kata Sasuke dengan malas-malasan kepada pembantunya itu.

Pagi ini dia benar-benar tidak ada keinginan untuk bertemu dengan Ayahnya. Sama seperti hari-hari yang lainnya, karena yang mereka bahas hanya hal yang sangat tidak penting bagi Sasuke, tapi satu hal yang sangat penting menurut ayahnya yaitu tentang perusahaan yang akan ayahnya wariskan pada Sasuke suatu saat nanti dan itu adalah sebuah keharusan bagi anak tunggal keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Kenapa harus sepagi ini? Apa 'Dia' tidak bisa menunggu nanti saja setelah setelah aku selesai mandi atau setelah sarapan? 'Dia' benar-benar menyebalkan. Apa 'Dia' pikir karena 'Dia' adalah pemilik sah rumah ini sementara aku hanya 'menumpang' saja, 'Dia' bisa seenaknya memanggilku kapan pun 'Dia' mau!" Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus kesal atas panggilan ayahnya. Dia sering kali berharap agar ia bukanlah satu-satunya putra yang dimiliki oleh Uchiha Fugaku, namun kenyataan memaksanya harus menanggung semua beban sebagai penerus Mangekyou corp.

Dengan perlahan dia mengganti bajunya setelah membasuh wajahnya dan menggosok gigi. Dia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya dengan lambat sembari bersiul-siul mendengarkan musik dari ipodnya. Dari caranya berjalan mudah sekali ditebak bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki semangat yang membuatnya melangkah menuju ruang pribadi(interogasi) ayahnya. Setiap langkah Sasuke menuju ruang 'interogasi' milik ayahnya ditemani oleh nyanyian burung-burung kecil yang bertengger di pepohonan di taman. Setiap orang yang dia temui di perjalanannya langsung memberi hormat dengan cara membungkukkan badan, seperti itulah menurut orang jepang cara memberikan rasa hormat kepada orang yang drajatnya lebih tinggi atau adat sopan santun yang diajarkan turun temurun.

Ia mempercepat langkahnya karena kamarnya dengan ruangan Ayahnya tak sedekat apa yang orang lain pikirkan. Bagaimana tidak luas tanahnya saja melebihi luas sebuah Taman kota. Uchiha mansion tempat di mana Sasuke menjalani separuh hari-harinya selain di sekolah serta jalanan merupakan sebuah rumah yang lebih pantas disebut istana dengan dinding setinggi lebih dari 2 meter berdiri dengan gagah mengelilingi Uchiha Mansion.

Bangunan utama yaitu sebuah bangunan yang tidak terlalu besar namun terlihat sangat megah dengan arsitektur jepang pada zaman meiji terletak tepat di tengah-tengah. Pintu gerbangnya yang terbuat dari kayu ek dengan warna gelap yang terlihat sudah usang membuat orang-orang yang melewati rumah itu berpikir bahwa Uchiha Mansion seperti sebuah rumah tua yang ditinggalkan dan tak ada yang menghuni, karena itulah tak ada satu hal pun yang membuat mereka penasaran dengan apa yang tersembunyi di balik pintu ek itu.

Setelah melewati pintu ek tersebut terhampar luas taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga berbagai jenis dan warna, dari yang kecil sampai yang besar semuanya berjajar teratur menghiasi taman Uchiha mansion.

Ruang 'interogasi' yang saat ini Sasuke tuju berada tepat di belakang gedung utama Uchiha mansion. Sebuah bangunan yang tidak begitu besar, namun cukup nyaman untuk ditempati. Di sekeliling bangunan itu banyak terdapat bunga mawar warna merah yang merupakan bunga favorit ibunya semasa masih hidup, karna tempat itu dulunya menjadi tempat bersantai ibunya dan tempatnya bermain bersama ibunya.

"O****you _otou-san_, _sashiburi dane_?" Terlihat seseorang sedang duduk di bangku yang biasanya digunakan oleh Fugaku Uchiha.

"_Otou-san_?" Fugaku tersentak kaget mendengar perkataan orang itu. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Anakku hanya Sasuke Uchiha dan aku tak pernah mengadopsi anak."

"Hehe, jadi otou-san sudah benar-benar melupakanku dan Uchiha yang telah lebih dahulu meninggalkan kita?" Orang itu memutar kursinya dan membuatnya menghadap ke arah fugaku sembari menyeringai. Dia memiliki rambut raven mencuat berwarna pirang dan mata onyx yang mengarah tajam ke mata Fugaku.

"Ka-kau?" Fugaku terbata? Untuk pertama kalinya seorang Fugaku Uchiha tak lancar dalam mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Iya, aku. Ayolah _tou-san_, aku bukan hantu. Jadi tidak perlu takut padaku." pemuda itu terlihat tak suka dengan reaksi Fugaku sesaat setelah melihatnya.

"Bagiamana mungkin kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya berada di..." Dengan cepat kata-kata Fugaku di potong oleh pemuda tersebut. "Di rumah kakek, heh? Begitu kan maksud _Otou-san_? Aku bosan terus di sana, jadi aku minta izin pada kakek untuk bermain kemari sebentar. Sekedar menyapa _otou-san, _apa _otou-san _tidak merindukanku? Kita sudah lama tidak bertemu"

"Apa maksudmu dengan main sebentar? Lalu, apa maumu kemari?"

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mencoba 'Ini', tapi sepertinya tak mungkin hari ini karna aku lelah setelah perjalanan panjang dari rumah kakek kemari. Jadi bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan saja kita bermain. _Otou-san_ mau, kan?" pemuda itu tersenyum manis kepada Fugaku sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu. Dia menjadi seperti anak kecil yang meminta sebuah hadiah saat ulang tahunnya.

Fugaku merasa kakinya menjadi kaku dan seakan tak memiliki tenaga sama sekali untuk membuat tubuhnya tetap berdiri tegak. Ia benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat saat ini. Seseorang yang seharusnya tidak ada lagi di dalam kehidupannya tiba-tiba saja kembali lagi. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir tentang semua ini.

Apakah ini hanya sebuah ilusi?

"Atau aku boleh bermain sebentar dengan orang di balik pintu itu?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"_Otou-san_! Ini aku Sasuke, apa kau ada di dalam?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu ruang 'interogasi' milik ayahnya itu, namun masih belum ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Bagaimana menurut _otou-san_?"

"_Otou-san_! Apa kau ada di dalam? Bisakah aku masuk sekarang, aku masih ada banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan."

"Tidak boleh ya? Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi _otou-san_. _Ja nee_." pemuda itu menunjukkan senyum termanisnya sebelum berlari ke arah jendela dan kemudian melompat keluar dari sana. Langkahnya sangat cepat, hingga dalam sekejap aja dia sudah menghilang di balik rimbunya pepohonan.

Fugaku masih tak bisa habis mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi saat itu. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan tenaganya untuk sekedar melangkah ke kursinya dan bersikap seolah-olah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke kembali mengetuk pintu masuk ruang 'interogasi' itu lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya.

"_Otou-san_, jika kau ada di dalam jawablah! Jika kau tak menjawab aku akan langsung masuk!"

"Ah iya, Sasuke masuk saja. _Tou-san_ tidak mengunci pintunya."

Sasuke langsung saja membuka pintu itu, lalu menutupnya kembali. Sembari berbalik menghadap Fugaku ia berkata, "Kenapa lama sekali? Aku masih punya banyak urusan yang belum kuselesaikan, termasuk persiapan upacara kelulusan yang akan datang."

"Eh? Maafkan _Tou-san_ Sasuke. _Tou-san_ hanya..."

"Sudahlah _tou-san_. Tak perlu banyak basa-basi langsung katakan saja apa yang sebenarnya _tou-san_ mau dariku sepagi ini?"

"Baiklah, akan aku katakan apa yang aku mau. Aku ingin setelah lulus dari Konoha Senior Highschool kau bekerja di perusahaan yang nantinya akan menjadi milikmu."

"Hanya itu saja?"

"Ya, hanya itu saja. Apa kau berniat memimpinya langsung?"

" Aku kira ada sesuatu hal yang benar-benar penting hingga _tou-san_ menyuruhku untuk menemuimu sepagi ini. Ternyata hanya membahas tentang itu lagi?"

Sasuke benar-benar malas jika yang mereka bahas hanya menyangkut tentang prusahaan, perusahaan, dan perusahaan. Sama sekali tak ada percakapan yang wajar antara seorang ayah dan anak. Ia lebih merasa seperti 'bawahan' yang harus mematuhi perintah pemimpinya.

"Berapa kali harus aku katakan _tou-_san? Aku tidak berminat untuk memimpin perusahaan itu."

"Heh, kau tak berminat ya? Ingat Sasuke kemana pun kau melangkah dan di mana pun kau berada beban ini akan terus menghantuimu dan kau sudah tak bisa lari dari kewajiban ini."

"Huh, baiklah kali ini aku mengaku kalah, tapi ingat aku tak akan melukannya sepenuh hati. Jika perusahaan menjadi buruk aku tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Bagus, aku akan menantikan datangnya hari itu."

Hari itu adalah hari terburuk dalam sejarah hidupnya selama 7 tahun belakangan. Ia mengakui kekalahanya di depan ayahnya. Itu adalah hal paling menyedihkan yang takkan pernah ia lakukan lagi seumur hidupnya meskipun nyawa sebagai taruhan.

"_Itekimasu_!"

"Eh? Sakura-nee, tunggu aku. _Itekimasu_!"

Sakura dan Hinata langsung menyambar tas mereka masing-masing dan berlari menuju tempat di mana sepeda mereka biasa terparkir. Udara pagi yang masih segar memang cocok untuk bersepeda menuju sekolah. Matahari pun belum begitu terik.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama Sakura menjalani latihan-latihan panjang sebelum Ujian yang akan berlangsung beberapa bulan lagi. Dia tidak mau pikiran-pikiran tentang Sasuke atau pun tantangan yang dia iyakan secara tak sadar. Dia harap hari ini terbebas dari semua itu.

"Nee-chan, terlihat bersemangat sekali. Apa ada hal menarik yang terjadi?"

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa kok Hinata. Pegangan yang erat, ya."

"eh? Kyaaaa!"

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya lebih cepat dan lebih bersemangat dari biasanya. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi 180 derajat berbeda dari Sakura yang biasanya hingga membuat Hinata menjadi ketakutan setengah mati dan langsung secara reflek memeluk Sakura. Kemana perginya Sakura yang santai, dan cuek itu? Malaikat mana yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini?

Jalanan di pagi itu memang masih sangat lengang. Masih jarang terlihat kendaraan yang biasanya memenuhi badan jalan. Mungkin sebagian orang masih terlena dalam mimpi mereka. Maklum saja karna sekarang baru jam 5 pagi. Sakura berpendapat bahwa semakin pagi dia berangkat maka akan semakin banyak ilmu yang akan dia dapatkan.

"Kita sampai, Hinata!"

"Ki-kita sudah sampai? Syukurlah."

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Apa kau sakit? Biar _nee-chan_ antar ke UKS."

"Eh? _Nee-chan_, aku tidak apa-apa!"

Sakura langsung menempelkan kedua tangannya di kedua belah pipi Hinata. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan adiknya yang satu itu. Karena wajah Hinata terlihat begitu pucat, padahal tadi saat di rumah dia masih baik-baik saja.

Sakura benar-benar tidak sadar bahwa caranya mengendarai sepeda yang bisa dibilang agak ugal-ugalan itulah yang membuat Hinata menjadi pucat seperti itu.

"_Nee-chan_, aku tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita ke kelas saja."

"Ng.. Ide bagus Hinata. Ayo!"

Tanpa menunggu kakaknya untuk bersiap-siap Hinata langsung menarik tangan kakaknya dan berlari menaiki tangga, karena kelas mereka sama-sama berada di lantai 2.

Konoha Senior Highschool atau lebih sering disingkat KHS adalah salah satu sekolah terbaik di daerah sekitar. Dengan predikat sebagai sekolah yang berstandar Internasional, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi bahwa banyak orang tua yang anaknya ingin bersekolah di sini. Bukan karena kebanggaan yang bisa didapatkan oleh orang tua, tetapi juga karena banyaknya ilmu yang bisa didapatkan di sini.

Walau pun peraturan yang diterapkan lumayan ketat, tetapi mereka semua sangat bersemangat mengikuti pelajaran, dan hanya ada satu pengecualian untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang Sakura rasa tak pernah mengikuti pelajaran apa pun.

Entah karena dia putra pemilik sekolah atau karena dia seseorang yang jenius atau juga karna alasan tertentu yang membuatnya bebas keluar masuk sekolah.

"Ohayo, kelas baru!"

Dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dan berbunga-bunga Sakura melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menuju tempat duduknya. Tanpa menunggu perintah dari guru seperti saat pelajaran ia langsung mengeluarkan buku paketnya, kemudian membukanya dalam diam.

"Rajin juga kau berangkat sepagi ini."

"Tentu saja, aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktuku dengan bersantai-santai saja. Aku harus bisa mengalahkan murid sok pintar yang kerjanya hanya bermalas-malasan saja." Sakura sama sekali tidak perduli dengan siapa dia bicara, yang terpenting adalah dia memiliki teman mengobrol di pagi ini.

"Semangat yang bagus teman. Kalau aku boleh tahu siapa anak sok pintar yang kau maksud itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?"

"Ng... Aku penasaran dengan orang yang kau maksud itu."

Sakura sedikit melirik ke bangku sebelahnya. Ia tidak yakin jika ia sedari tadi bercakap-cakap dengan orang yang memiliki tempramen yang stabil, maksudnya dengan orang biasa-biasa saja dan bukan seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Rambut raven mencuat warna hitam, tatapan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi, mata sewarna onyx, suara yang sebenarnya tanpa intonasi namun dengan sedikit penekanan, dan perasaan tidak mengenakan ini. Ia mencoba menyimpulkan semua ciri-ciri serta tanda yang ia dapat menjadi satu jawaban yang tepat.

"Kau sudah tak perlu menanyakanya lagi, kan? Pangeran Uchiha?"

"Heh, jadi kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku? Aku kira kau sangat bodoh hingga tak menyadari jika aku sedari tadi duduk di sini." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya untuk beberapa saat. "Aku kira orang yang duduk di sebelahku adalah orang yang sudah gila."

"Maaf, Pangeran. Bisakah anda tidak memulainya lagi? Saya harus giat belajar untuk 'menyingkirkan' anda dari kehidupan tenang yang saya miliki beberapa jam yang lalu."

"hn... Aku mengerti."

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju keluar kelas, namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu.

"Katakan pada guru yang mengajar aku pergi untuk beristirahat."

"Hey, tunggu!"

Usaha yang sia-sia? Benar sekali, tak mungkin Sasuke akan berhenti hanya karena Sakura mengharapkan hal itu. Seorang guru bahkan kepala sekolah sekali pun tak pernah bisa menghentikanya 'berjalan-jalan' keluar kelas.

"Sial! Dia sudah kelas tiga SMU sebentar lagi dia akan bekerja. Kapan dia bisa lebih memikirkan sekolah dan masa depanya? Eh? Kenapa aku jadi perduli padanya?" Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk sekedar menenangkan pikiranya yang baru saja terguncang.

" Dia bukanlah temanku dan juga bukan anggota keluargaku. Dia adalah musuhku selama beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Aku tidak akan pernah memperdulikanya sedikit pun. Ayo lanjutkan belajarmu Sakura. Jangan perdulikan murid tak jelas itu."

Sakura mulai membaca content dari buku paketnya dan membukanya secara perlahan. Mencerna content buku di pagi hari yang segar memang sangat menyenangkan. Itulah yang ada di fikiran Sakura saat membaca content bukunya.

Teng! Teng! Teng!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi lebih dari 5 menit yang lalu, tapi pemuda raven itu belum juga kembali. Seharusnya kalau dia hanya beristirahat di atap, dia pasti bisa mendengar belnya dengan sangat jelas. Kalau pun ia tertidur juga paling tidak tidurnya akan terganggu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah bel masuk.

'Dasar murid sok jenius! Dia pikir pelajaran itu tidak penting, heh? Pergi seenaknya saja dan baru kembali saat pelajaran berakhir.' kata Sakura dalam hati sambil memandangi langit biru. Bayangan wajah Sasuke seakan-akan terbentuk dari kumpulan awan putih yang berdekatan.

'Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kenapa aku memikirkan murid sok seperti dia. Sakura konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Kau harus lebih pandai darinya. Kau pasti bisa Sakura.'

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghapus semua pikiran tentang Sasuke. Kemudian menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar ia tersadar bahwa dia sedang mengikuti pelajaran.

Pelajaran Kali ini adalah bahasa inggris dan pelajaran ini akan menjadi latihan pertamanya. Guru pembimbing kali ini adalah ibu Kurenai Yuhi. Beliau menjelaskan semua materi yang kami pelajari hari ini dengan sangat jelas dan mudah dimengerti oleh semua murid.

Konsentrasi mereka benar-benar sangat sempurna. Tak ada yang berbicara sendiri, bermain-main. Bahkan Shikamaru Nara yang Sakura tahu sama jeniusnya dengan tuan Uchiha yang sok pintar itu, tapi sangat hobi tidur sampai tidak bisa melakukan hobinya itu.

'Argh! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!' Pikiran Sakura serasa dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang Sasuke. 'Bagaimana aku bisa menyerap pelajaran kalau aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi?'

"Ng... Sakura kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh? Maaf, Ino aku mengganggu konsentrasimu ya? Maaf."

"Tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja."

Karena mereka tahu kebiasaan Sasuke. Jadi Hari ini Ino duduk di sebelah Sakura menggantikan Sasuke, dan juga karena teman sebangku Ino tidak masuk hari ini.

Ino merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang terlihat sedang tidak baik. Karena itulah Ino menanyakan kondisi Sakura, mungkin saja Sakura sakit atau tidak enak badan.

"Kau yakin Sakura? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Kita konsentrasi ke pelajaran saja."

"Baiklah."

Sakura mencoba berkonsentrasi kembali, namun usahanya tidak sesuai dengan harapanya. Dia tidak bisa 100% mengikuti pelajaran. Pikiran-pikiran tentang tantangan itu masih membayanginya, yang paling parah adalah dia masih memikirkan Sasuke meski hatinya menolak dengan keras, tapi otaknya tidak sependapat.

Hari itu berakhir dengan kegagalan total untuk Sakura. Dia tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik, karena konsentrsinya terbagi sangat banyak. Tentang pelajaran, buku yang akan dia beli, tantangan Sasuke, kondisi Sasuke sekarang, masa depan Sasuke, serta pikiran lain yang masih terus membebaninya.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah Hinata langsung berlari ke kelas kakaknya dan berdiri di dekat pintu. Menunggu kakaknya merapikan alat tulis serta buku-bukunya.

"_onee-chan_, ayo kita pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar Hinata, nee-chan masih harus menunggu seseorang. Kamu tunggu nee-chan di tempat parkir sepeda, ya?"

"Baik, _nee-chan._" Hinata bergegas meninggalkan kelas Sakura.

Langkah kaki Hinata sudah semakin pelan dan terus menghilang. Sakura pikir Hinata pasti sudah jauh dari kelasnya, tapi tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki baru yang semakin mendekati kelas. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat di depan kelas.

"Akhirnya kau kembali pangeran."

Orang yang berdiri di depan pintu itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari siapa pangeran yang dimaksud.

"_Nee-chan_ mana pangeranya?"

"Hi-Hinata kenapa masih ada di sini? _Nee-chan_ kira kau sudah ke tempat parkir sepeda."

"Ehehe, aku penasaran dengan orang yang _nee-chan_ tunggu, jadi aku memutuskan kembali. Atau jangan-jangan..."

"Bu-bukan! Bukan dia! _Nee-chan_ tidak sedang menunggu Sasu..." Sakura langsung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tanganya agar dia tak mengucapkan nama itu.

'Aduh, aku salah bicara. Kenapa aku menyebut namanya disaat seperti ini?' batin Sakura.

"Jadi _nee-chan_ sedang menunggu Sasuke_-nii_?" "Eh? Bukan begitu maksud _nee-chan_. Ayo kita pulang."

"Tapi Sasuke_-nii_ bagaimana? Nanti dia malah kebingungan mencari nee-chan."

"Sudahlah Hinata jangan bahas dia lagi. _Nee-chan_ sedang tidak ingin membahas dia. Uang sakumu masih ada sisa?"

"Masih, tinggal 2000¥. Memang _nee-chan_ mau gunakan untuk apa?"

"Bagus, ayo ikut _nee-chan_ sebentar nanti kau juga tahu Hinata."

Sakura langsung menarik tangan Hinata agar mengikutinya. Hinata yang tertarik tangannya hanya bisa mengikuti Sakura. Dia tak bisa menolaknya. Tujuan mereka adalah tempat parkir sepeda. Sesampainya di sana Sakura langsung mengendarai sepedanya menuju tempat yang menyediakan banyak ilmu pengetahuan dan khayalan dengan Hinata membonceng di belakangnya.

Sakura mengayuh sepedanya dengan kecepatan sedang, karena tak mungkin dia mempercepat laju sepedanya di saat jalanan masih ramai dihuni oleh kendaraan yang terus hilir-mudik. Kira-kira 15 menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat yang Sakura tuju.

"_Nee-chan_, apa yang kita cari di tempat ini?"

"Hinata, _nee-chan_ mau mencari buku untuk tambahan materi _nee-chan_ sebelum ujian."

"Oh."

Mereka mulai mencari buku yang dirasa perlu untuk menambah materi pelajaran yang Sakura dapat di sekolah. Dari rak satu ke rak satunya. Dari satu buku ke buku yang lain, tetapi belum juga mereka mendapatkan buku yang pas. Hingga tanpa sadar sudah 2 jam mereka mencari buku tambahan, namun hasilnya nihil. 0 besar untuk hari ini.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore mereka bergegas meninggalkan toko buku itu. Karena mereka tidak pernah pergi ke suatu tempat tanpa izin jadi mereka takut jika membuat seisi rumah khawatir.

"Ayo Hinata kita pulang, sudah terlalu lama kita pergi tanpa izin."

"Iya_ nee-chan_. Ayo kita pulang."

Mereka bergantian mengayuh sepeda. Sekarang Hinata yang mengendarai sepeda sementara Sakura yang membonceng di belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah, namun ada yang aneh di dekat kotak surat mereka.

Di sana tergeletak sebuah bungkusan besar dengan alamat tujuan rumah mereka, namun tak ada alamat dan nama pengirimnya. Dari yang mereka lihat isi bungkusan itu sepertinya penuh sesak dengan barang yang berukuran sedang hingga besar.

"Ayo Hinata kita masuk."

"Ayo _nee-chan_. Lalu kiriman 'nyasar' ini?"

"Biar _nee-chan_ yang membawanya ke dalam."

Meraka berdua bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah. Hinata pergi ke belakang untuk memarkirkan sepedanya, sementara Sakura membawa kiriman itu masuk ke ruang tengah sambil memutar-mutar kiriman itu mungkin saja salah kirim atau hadiah dari ayahnya.

Setelah beberapa kali memeriksa kiriman itu Sakura menemukan tulisan kecil di pojok kanan kiriman itu yang berbunyi.

"Tenang saja nona Sakura kiriman ini bukan berisi bom. Ini hanya hadiah kecil dari 'Kami' semoga nona berkenan menerimanya dan kami harap barang-barang ini bermanfaat. Selamat menempuh ujian. 'Kami' doakan yang terbaik untuk anda."

Sakura langsung membawa kiriman itu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2 dan langsung membuka kiriman tersebut, sementara Hinata kebingungan mencari kakaknya yang menghilang dari ruang tengah.

"Sebuah buku? Bahkan lebih banyak. Siapa yang mengirim semua ini? Aku bahkan tidak berulang tahun. Apa ada pembagian buku gratis?" Sakura mulai membongkar kiriman yang berisi buku-buku tentang materi yang akan diujikan nantinya.

"Terima kasih _Kami-sama_ untuk hari ini. Meski aku tidak mendapatkanya tadi, tapi sekarang aku mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan. Terima kasih banyak _Kami-sama_."

Sakura mulai membuka semua segel buku yang baru saja didapatnya dan mulai membuka buku-buku barunya itu dengan sangat antusias. Ini hari terbaiknya meski dia belum terlepas dari hari-hari buruk yang menantinya beberapa bulan ke depan.

Terlihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi malasnya. Di depanya berdiri seseorang yang terlihat sedang memberi hormat dan ingin memberikan laporan.

"Tugas sudah kami laksanakan."

"Kau sudah mengirimkan semuanya?"

"Sudah kami kirimkan semuanya tuan muda dan nona Sakura terlihat senang menerima hadiah dari anda. Jadi anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Bagus. Dengan begini permainan akan jadi lebih menarik lagi. Betulkan Sakura Haruno?"

Orang yang dipanggil tuan muda itu tersenyum penuh arti setelah mendengar bahwa tugas yang dia berikan kepada anak buahnya telah dilaksanakan dengan baik. Dia juga berpikir bahwa permainan akan lebih menyenangkan.

Siapakah tuan muda yang dimaksud dan apa yang dia inginkan setelah tahu bahwa Sakura mendapatkan hadiahnya?

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya.


	5. Chapter 5

The heartless

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort, family

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan, AU, OC sekilas, OOC maybe..

fict request dari Megami gomenne jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

The Heartless chapter 5: Memories

* * *

><p>Setelah mendapatkan apa yang Sakura inginkan, meski ia tidak tahu-menahu tentang pengirimnya. Ia tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bisa menyamai teman-temannya atau bahkan melebihi mereka semua kalau bisa, karena itu saat ini Sakura sedang asik bergelut dengan buku-buku barunya sambil bersenandung kecil. Ia buka-buka bukunya dari kanan ke kiri dan terus berulang hingga halaman terakhir, sesaat ia juga membacanya dan mencermati isi dari buku yang sedang ia baca. Dari wajahnya terpancar kebahagiaan yang sangat berbeda dari saat pagi tadi.<p>

"Huah... Lelahnya. Ternyata aku tidak bisa membaca semuanya sekaligus."

Sakura mencoba meregangkan semua otot-otot tubuhnya yang ia paksa terus untuk membaca buku barunya itu. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Hinata memanggilnya untuk makan malam, karena sejak pulang dari toko buku dan membuka bungkusan itu ia belum keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"_Nee-chan_! Ayo cepat turun. Waktunya makan malam!"

"Iya, Hinata sebentar lagi _nee-chan _turun!"

Sakura mulai merapikan buku-bukunya. Ia menatanya sesuai dengan urutan dari yang besar diurutan terakhir hingga yang paling kecil diurutan terdepan. Karena di meja belajarnya terdapat 3 tempat untuk menaruh buku dengan bentuk seperti 'keranjang' yang terbuat dari kayu yang sama dengan bagian yang lain setinggi 30cm, maka ia membaginya sama rata pada setiap 'keranjang'. Namun terkadang tidak semuanya sesuai urutan, terkadang terdapat buku yang besarnya sama jadi ia menatanya di satu 'keranjang' yang sama.

Urutan buku seperti itu adalah saran dari ibunya semasa masih hidup. Katanya dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk mencari buku yang dibutuhkan suatu saat nanti. Setelah selesai menata buku ia langsung menuruni tangga dengan setengah berlari. Badanya yang sudah terasa lelah ditambah dengan suara perutnya yang terus saja 'menjerit-jerit' membuatnya mepercepat langkah kakinya menuju meja makan.

Meja makan yang dituju Sakura berada tepat di dekat tangga menuju lantai 2 yaitu sebuah meja yang terbuat dari kayu khas jepang tingginya kira-kira sepinggul orang dewasa. Dihiasi dengan sebuah taplak meja bermotif bunga Sakura. Meja makan itu adalah permintaan ibunya kepada ayahnya agar mereka bisa makan bersama seperti keluarga kebanyakan, saat ayah mereka pulang dari urusan pekerjaan. Sesampainya di sana ia mencium bau sedap dari sebuah wadah besar yang tertutup rapat di tengah meja dan juga ada 4 mangkuk kecil tertata rapi dengan sepasang sumpit, sendok kecil, dan gelas 'berkaki' di sisi kanan dan kiri mangkuk tersebut.

"Hm... Kamu memasak apa Hinata? Baunya sedap sekali."

"Buka saja _nee-chan._" kata Hinata dengan membawa sebuah wadah ukuran sedang yang masih mengepulkan asap. Dia membawanya perlahan, namun pasti menuju meja makan. Kemudian menaruhnya di meja makan.

Karena telah mendapat izin dari si '_creator_' masakan Sakura langsung membuka penutup wadah besar yang ada di meja sembari menghirup aroma sedap yang terus menguar dari sana.

"Wah, kari! Ini masakan kesukaan ibu. Sejak kapan kamu belajar memasak kari, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi pertanyaan kakaknya itu dan membuat Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanda ia tidak mengerti makna di balik senyuman adiknya itu. Tanpa perlu meneriakkan nama dua orang tersisa di kediaman Hyuuga itu mereka langsung menempatkan diri di kursi mereka masing-masing. Ya Neji dan Hiashi Hyuuga sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuuga dan mereka sudah seperti kakak dan paman bagi Sakura dan Hinata.

"Hari ini kita makan apa Hinata-_sama_?"

"Hari ini aku memasak kari spesial untuk kita semua." Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajah Hinata. Dia merasa sangat bangga bisa memasak makanan kesukaan ibunya itu bersama dengan orang-orang yang dia sayangi, meski masih kurang satu orang. Ya ayahnya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi itu bukan masalah, suatu saat dia pasti bisa menunjukkan hasil kerja kerasnya kepada Hisashi.

Selama lebih dari setengah tahun ia mencoba membuat yang sama persis dengan buatan ibunya, walaupun hasilnya agak berbeda dari yang asli. Menurut teman-teman Hinata itu sudah termasuk lumayan. Hinata yang semula tidak bisa memasak merasa tertantang untuk membuat kari khas dari Yuko Haruno. Tanpa ada bantuan dari orang lain, bahkan buku resep cara membuat kari yang ditinggalkan ibunya saja tidak bisa ia temukan sama sekali.

Hinata bereksperimen dengan semua bahan yang dia beli dengan uang sakunya sendiri, terkadang ia sampai rela tidak membeli makan siang demi untuk bisa membeli bahan-bahan yang dia butuhkan. Awal percobaannya, semuanya gagal. Dari yang gosong, hambar, terlalu pedas, bahkan sampai habis kuahnya pernah dia alami. Dengan tekad yang tak pernah surut semua itu tidak membuatnya berhenti dan menyerah, malah semua itu membuatnya jadi tambah bersemangat.

Akhirnya setelah setengah tahun belajar secara otodidak dan sembunyi-sembunyi dari kedua kakak dan pamanya akhirnya dia bisa membuat kari khas Yuko Haruno dengan kreasi Hinata Hyuuga. Sakura yang perutnya sudah keroncongan sedari tadi tidak sabar ingin segera mencicipi masakan Hinata yang entah sejak kapan bisa memasak. Tetapi saat ia akan mengambil kari dari wadah besar itu, Hiashi berhasil mencegahnya untuk 'mencuri start'.

"Ayo, sekarang kita makan!"

"Eits, sebelum makan jangan lupa berdoa terlebih dahulu, Sakura-_sama_."

"Iya, paman. Hehe."

"Neji pimpin berdoa."

"Baik ayah. Sebelum kita menyantap hidangan malam ini, marilah kita berdoa bersama agar apa yang kita santap malam ini menjadi berkah dari _Kami-sama_. Berdoa mulai."

Mereka semua langsung menundukkan kepala untuk berdoa. Hal tersebut sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi turun temurun dari keluarga Hyuuga generasi pertama sebelum menyantap makanan yang masih terus dilakukan dari generasi ke generasi.

"Berdoa selesai."

"_ITADAKIMASU!_" teriak mereka berempat secara bersamaan dan langsung menyantap makan malam mereka dengan lahap. Bahkan Sakura tambah hingga 3 kali, mungkin karena energinya terkuras habis setelah membaca buku selama 2 jam tanpa henti.

"Wah, kenyang sekali. Rasanya perutku sudah penuh."

"Wah, _nee-chan_ sampai tambah 3 kali makanya. Apa _nee-chan_ selapar itu?" kata Hinata menggoda Sakura. Sementara Sakura hanya senyam-senyum saja mendengar kata-kata Hinata.

"Terima kasih makananya." Sakura beranjak dari kursinya menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua dengan langkah yang terasa ringan dan tanpa beban.

"Hinata-_sama_ juga harus belajar, kan?"

"Betul juga paman. Terima kasih makananya." Hinata juga beranjak dari sana menuju kamarnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari ruang makan. Kamarnya terletak tepat menghadap ruang makan dengan pintu berwarna indigo dengan sebuah papan berwarna orange bertuliskan 'Hinata-_chan_' yang tergantung di pintunya.

Sebelum keluar dari ruang makan Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Hiashi. "Eto... Paman jangan pakai embel-embel di belakang namaku, ya?" kata Hinata lalu bergegas pergi menuju kamarnya. Neji dan Hiashi yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya tersenyum kecil.

Malam itu Sakura sudah puas membaca buku barunya dan sekarang saatnya bercerita kepada teman dekatnya yang selalu ada saat suka dan duka, serta pendengar yang baik. Buku _diary_, ya sebuah buku _diary_ yang bergambar 2 orang yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura dengan bunga-bunganya yang sedang berguguran di sampul depan dan menyambung ke sampul belakang. Gambar itu seakan-seakan menggambarkan Sakura bersama ibunya yang sedang menikmati bunga Sakura yang berguguran.

Buku tersebut adalah hadiah dari ibunya saat ulang tahunya yang ke 12. Dari tahun ke tahun buku itu menjadi sahabatnya, meski 'tubuhnya' telah terisi oleh banyak 'luka' goresan di mana-mana serta 'tercabik-cabik' oleh waktu. Buku itu tak pernah membuat Sakura bosan membaca bagian demi bagian, sisi demi sisi yang berisikan kenangan-kenangan masa lalu bersama ibunya.

Bukan hanya Sakura seorang yang mengisinya, tapi ibunya juga ikut menigisi. Sakura kecillah yang terus memaksa ibunya untuk ambil bagian dalam '_Sweet Diary a Piece of Memories_'nya. Entah dari mana nama itu ia dapat yang terpenting adalah semua kenangan itu tersimpan dalam _diary_ ini.

Sakura mulai membaca _diary_nya dari hari yang dia rasa menyimpan kenangan paling dia ingat sampai saat ini.

Tanggal 20 April

_' Dear Diary_

_Hari ini kami sekeluarga pergi berlibur bersama ke sebuah pantai di kota sunagakure. Aku dengar dari orang-orang yang pernah ke sana pantainya sangat indah sekali dengan hamparan pasir putih dari ujung barat hingga ujung timur, airnya yang biru jernih, dan banyak ikan-ikan kecil yang lucu. Semoga ini akan menjadi liburan yang menyenangkan.'_

FLASHBACK MODE ON

Terlihat Sakura sekeluarga sedang bersiap-siap pergi berlibur ke pantai yang terletak di kota Sunagakure. Jaraknya kira-kira 10km dari pusat kota Sunagakure. Jika ditempuh dengan kendaraan pribadi akan memakan waktu sekitar 2-3 jam jika mereka tidak terjebak macet di perjalanan dan jika ditempuh dengan kereta akan memakan waktu sekitar 30 menit - 1 jam.

Sesampainya di sana mereka langsung pergi ke sebuah penginapan dekat pantai tersebut. Sebelumnya mereka sudah memesan kamar yang menghadap ke arah pantai, agar setiap saat mereka bisa menikmati keindahan pantai itu dan mendengarkan debur ombak yang saling berkejaran.

Selama 4 hari penuh mereka menghabiskan liburan mereka di pantai itu. Dari bermain air, berlarian di tepi pantai, sampai mencoba berbagai permainan yang tersedia di pantai itu. Mereka mencobanya bersama-sama tanpa ada yang terlewatkan sendiri-sendiri.

Sunggguh harmonisasi keluarga yang indah. Senyum bahagia dan tawa riang mereka selalu menghiasi wajah mereka.

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

Tanggal 25 April

_'Dear Diary_

_Hari ini aku benar-benar bahagia. Liburan kali ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ibu juga tersenyum bahagia, aku berhasil mengabadikannya dengan kamera handphoneku. Kami juga sempat berfoto bersama di tepi pantai dengan background deburan ombak dan matahari tengggelam yang , ya Hinata juga merengek agar difoto sendiri. Dia benar-benar menggemaskan.'_

Sakura memperhatikan foto yang terselip pada halaman tersebut. Ia terisak pelan dan cairan bening yang mengkristal di ekor matanya mulai mengalir perlahan membasahi kedua belah pipi Sakura. Itu adalah foto terakhir kebersamaan keluarganya, karna beberapa hari setelah itu ibunya jatuh sakit dan tak bisa menemaninya lagi.

FLASHBACK MODE ON

Sakura bersama keluarganya sedang menikmati hari terakhir mereka di pantai itu dengan berfoto bersama dengan deburan ombak backgroundnya. Kemudian Hinata merengek meminta berfoto sendiri di tepi pantai. Semuanya tersenyum geli melihat Hinata merengek seperti itu.

Saat matahari mulai meninggalkan 'tahta'nya dan beranjak ke peraduannya, mereka meminta seseorang yang lewat untuk mengambil gambar mereka berempat dengan background matahari tenggelam yang berwarna jingga menyala.

FLASHBACK MODE OFF

Sakura menangis sejadi-jadinya saat mengingat kejadian pada hari itu. Jika dia memiliki mesin waktu atau alat apapun untuk bisa kembali ke masa lalu dia pasti akan kembali dan tak ingin hari itu terlewati begitu saja.

Andai saja dia bisa tinggal di masa-masa itu untuk selamanya, bermain bersama ibunya, bercanda, menulis _diary_ bersama, merangkai bunga, dan hal menyenangkan lainnya. Dia takkan pernah melepas kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa itu, jika ada tawaran yang seperti itu.

"Ibu apakah ibu selalu ada di sisiku? Apakah ibu selalu memperhatikanku? Apakah ibu selalu melihatku? Ibu... Apakah Ibu... Hiks... Hiks..."

"Ibu! Aku... aku... Aku rindu ibu!"

Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipinya. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok Yuko Haruno yang selalu menjadi tempatnya bersandar dan berbagi. Kini sosok itu sudah tiada, hanya gambar dirinya dan kenangan di ingatan orang-orang terdekat sajalah yang masih tertinggal di arus kehidupan yang baru ini.

"Ke-kenapa Ibu pergi?! Hiks... Hiks..."

"Padhal aku... Aku masih ingin terus bersama ibu! Aku masih punya banyak pertanyaan yang tak sempat aku utarakan! Kenapa? Kenapa secepat itu ibu harus pergi?!"

Sakura larut dalam kesedihan tanpa dasar yang terus menghantuinya selama ini. Dia sengaja terlihat tegar dan kuat di depan orang lain termasuk orang-orang terdekatnya, namun hati dan fikirannya tak sependapat dengan kemauannya. Akhirnya pertahanan yang dia bangun kokoh dihadapan semua orang runtuh seketika saat mengingat kenangan itu. Sebenarnya dia juga sempat ingin menangis saat mendengar Hinata memasak kari, tapi dia paksa wajahnya untuk tersenyum.

Tanpa Sakura sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Orang itu juga ikut meneteskan air matanya dan berusaha menahan isak tangisnya.

"_Nee-chan_. _Oyasumi_."

Orang yang tak lain adalah Hinata dengan perlahan menutup pintu kamar Sakura dan dengan hati-hati dia menuruni tangga menuju kamarnya. Ia tak ingin membuat kakaknya terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Itu adalah kali pertama Hinata melihat kakaknya menangis seperti itu, sama seperti saat mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa ibu mereka telah tiada. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin tidur bersama kakaknya tersebut karna dia tidak bisa tidur malam itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya tersebut dan bergegas pergi ke kamarnya lagi.

"_Kaa-chan_. _Daisuki."_

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya semua berjalan seperti hari-hari kemarin, seakan-akan air mata semalam hanya sebuah ilusi saja. Sakura kini tampak ceria dan bersemangat. Ia siap menyambut pagi ini dengan kembali tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku tebal hadiah kemarin.<p>

Tepat pukul 05.15 waktu setempat mereka bersepeda menuju sekolah yang jaraknya hanya 1-2 kilometer saja dari rumah mereka. Matahari belum sepenuhnya terbangun saat itu, karna sinarnya masih redup dan nampaknya belum menemukan semangatnya kembali.

Sapaan hangat dari para tetangga mengiringi keberangkatan mereka. Di daerah pertokoanpun sama, banyak penjaga toko yang menyapa mereka dengan hangat dan dibalas dengan senyum termanis dari Hinata dan Sakura.

Setibanya di lingkungan sekolah mereka merasa ada yang aneh. Mobil siapa yang ada di depan gerbang? Itulah pertanyaan yang pertama kali muncul difikiran mereka saat melihat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam dengan _accent silver_ dan merah api.

Dengan pertanyaan yang secara random terus bermunculan di kepala mereka, Hinata dan Sakura berjalan melewati mobil tersebut sembari meperhatikan orang yang ada di dalam mobil tersebut. Hanya terlihat samar-samar bayangan seseorang di dalam mobil tersebut dan mereka yakin ada dua orang di dalam mobil tersebut.

Srrrrrttt..

Tiba-tiba saja kaca mobil tersebut bergerak turun, hingga wajah kedua orang yang sedang duduk di mobil tersebut terlihat jelas dan membuat Sakura dan Hinata terkaget.

Yang pertama adalah seorang pemuda yang duduk di sebelah kiri si pengemudi. Usianya kira-kira 18 tahun dengan model rambut seperti durian berwarna hitam, iris mata senada dengan rambut Hinata, serta wajah yang hampir mirip dengan seseorang yang Sakura kenal sebelumnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju _casual _berwarna putih dipadu dengan celana jeans dan sepatu santai yang semuanya serba hitam. Ekspresi wajahnya sama seperti Sakura yang ceria dan riang.

Kemudian yang kedua seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di depan setir kemudi. Usianya kira-kira 25 tahun dengan rambut berwarna _silver _yang disisir menyamping ke kanan. Dia mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam yang membuatnya terlihat sedikit berwibawa. Ya, hanya sedikit karena ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukkan hal tersebut malah sebaliknya. Sakura pikir orang itu seperti orang yang tidak punya semangat hidup sama sekali.

_"Ohayo, Ojou-sama!"_

_"O-ohayo."_

_"Sashiburi dane."_

Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan pemuda itu, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal tersebut padahal mereka baru saja bertemu. Hinata juga demikian, ia terkejut. Seakan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu sudah sangat lama mengenalnya. Apa memang mereka pernah bertenu sebelumnya, tapi Sakura dan Hinata lupa akan hal itu?

"Hoy, Yukito."

"Hn?"

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan?"

"Ehehe, _gomen-gomen_. Lagipula kau terlalu formal Kakashi. Kita sedang tidak bertugas, bukan?"

"Kau ini selalu seenaknya saja. Maafkan orang ini _ojou-sama_. Dia memang masih kekanakan"

Sakura dan Hinata semakin dibuat bingung oleh kedua orang itu yang tiba-tiba saja memanggil mereka ojou-sama. Padahal ini kali pertama seseorang memanggil mereka dengan sebutan itu.

"Ng... Tidak apa-apa. Hm... Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh, silahkan tanyakan apapun yang anda ingin ketahui."

"Yukito..."

"Diam sebentar kakashi, mereka ingin bertanya jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Sakura dan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil dan terkekeh mendengar mereka berdua berdebat hanya karna hal kecil. Mirip seperti dia dan Sasuke saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Baik, pertanyaan pertama. Kalian ini siapa?"

"Wah, benar juga kami lupa memperkenalkan diri sedari tadi. Aku Yukito dan ini kakashi."

"Eh? Kalian tidak memiliki marga? Atau memang..."

"Ya, kami memang sengaja tidak menyebutkan marga kami. Karena suatu alasan tertentu."

"Hey, Yukito bisakah kita tidak membahas mengenai marga atau apalah namanya itu. Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Eh? Kau bosan mendengar nama margamu sendiri? Tuan muda saja tidak pernah bosan mendengar nama marga yang membuatnya kerepotan."

"Baiklah, cepat kau katakan saja semuanya supaya jelas dan jangan terlalu lama."

"oke. mari kita mulai saja perkenalannya. Aku Yukito margaku Kurogane sekarang margaku Uchiha dan yang di sampingku dia Kakashi marganya Hatake sekarang marganya juga Uchiha."

"Eh? Ka-kalian dari keluarga Uchiha? Berarti tuan muda yang kalian maksud?"

"Ya, tepat sekali dia ada di belakang. Mungkin terlalu lelah karna banyak tugas kemarin. Padahal dia tidak berniat mengerjakannya, mungkin karna setengah hati itulah yang membuatnya kelelahan."

Sakura terkejut dengan yang dikatakan oleh Yukito. Seseorang yang suka berkeliaran di lingkungan sekolah, tidak pernah mengikuti pelajaran bisa merasa lelah juga ternyata, yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah dia memaksakan dirinya melakukan apa yang tidak ingin dia lakukan? Padahal selama ini dia selalu bisa menolaknya. Mungkinkah itu adalah angin segar untuk Sakura?

Sakura berusaha mengintip orang yang tertidur di kursi belakang. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kecil yang polos. Wajahnya memang sangat manis dan lucu, meski penuh dengan luka di wajahnya. Rambut ravennya masih berantakan dan belum tertata rapi, mungkin dia berangkat terlalu pagi, karena tubuhnya terlihat menggigil kedinginan atau mungkin dia sedang sakit. Sakura sama sekali tak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Karena itu bukanlah urusan dia, jadi dia tidak mau ikut campur. Sakura kembali menuju pintu depan mobil di mana Yukito dan Kakashi masih menunggunya untuk pertannyaan selanjutnya, jika masih berlanjut?

"Baiklah, pertannyaan kedua untuk kalian. Ada urusan apa kalian kemari? Aku kira keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga tersibuk di Konoha? Kenapa kalian masih bisa berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah selama ini?"

"Oh, itu ya? Hm... aku kira kare-"

"Cukup Yukito, tak perlu kau teruskan lagi. Dia tidak mungkin mengerti dengan apa yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya. Dia terlalu bodoh untuk memahaminya."

'Dasar pria tak berperasaan! Apa dia tidak berpikir sedikit kalau di sini ada 3 orang yang mendengarkan semu yang dia ucapkan? Kau benar-benar telah 'menjatuhkan'ku. Dasar Pangeran tak berhati!'

Sakura merasa bahwa Sasuke sedang membalas kesalahannya di awal pertemuan mereka. Sakura menyadari bahwa ternyata anak laki-laki itu suka menyimpan dendam yang tidak penting dan anak laki-laki itu tidak menyukai sebuah kekalahan tepat di depan matanya.

"Kakashi, setelah aku keluar dari mobil langsung pergilah dari sini."

"Baik tuan muda."

"Bolehkah aku...?"

"Terserah kau saja Yukito."

Yukito dengan cepat membuka pintu di sampingnya, kemudian bergegas membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Dari dalam mobil Sasuke secara perlahan keluar dengan wajah penuh luka dan hansaplas. Cara berjalannya pun masih tidak seimbang. Sakura jadi semakin curiga dengan yang dilakukan Sasuke selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Yukito bergegas memapah Sasuke menuju pintu gerbang yang berjarak tak jauh dari mobilnya. Situasi seperti itu membuat Sakura merasa sedikit tidak enak hati kepada Sasuke, tapi karna sikap Sasuke padanyalah yang membuatnya tidak bersimpati sama sekali. Meskipun sebenarnya dia sangat ingin menolongnya.

Suara mobil yang sudah mulai menyala membuat Yukito berlari menuju mobil dan melompat ke kursi di belakang tanpa membuka pintunya terlebih dahulu. Sakura dan Hinata hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Yukito yang aneh itu. Setelah itu mobil hitam tersebut langsung melaju menjauh dari sekolah mereka.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka berdua untuk kembali memusatkan perhatian mereka ke pemuda yang sedang berusaha berjalan menuju pintu masuk sekolah mereka, meski masih terpincang. Hinata yang bersimpati mencoba membantu Sasuke, namun dihalangi oleh Sakura yang merintangkan tangannya di depan Hinata sembari menggelengkan kepala.

Wajah pucat dan penampilan yang memprihatinkan itu tak membuat hati Sakura tergerak untuk membantunya. Tatapan iba Hinata pun tak mampu meruntuhkan keteguhan hati Sakura. Hingga di tengah perjalanan tiba-tiba badan Sasuke menjadi miring ke kiri.

"Sasuke-_nii_!"

"_Ouji-sama_!"

Baru disaat-saat terakhir pertahanan Sakura melemah saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang perlahan seperti akan 'mendarat' dengan posisi menyamping, dengan cekatan tangan Sakura berhasil menangkap kepala Sasuke dan menahan badannya agar tak terjatuh.

"Sasuke-_nii_! Sasuke-_nii_, tidak apa-apa? Sasuke-_nii_!"

"Kau benar-benar orang paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui. Untuk apa kau melakukan hal yang tak kau inginkan? Untuk apa kau memaksakan diri berangkat sekolah dengan keadaan yang seperti ini? Apa kau ingin membuat orang lain bersimpati padamu?"

"Nee-chan?"

"Hinata ayo kita bawa dia ke UKS."

"Iya, nee-chan."

Punggung tangan Sakura dengan lembut menahan laju air matanya yang tanpa ia sadari sudah mengalir membasahi kedua belah pipinya. Khawatir atau perasaan lain yang membuatnya menitikkan air mata untuk orang yang ia benci, ia sama sekali tidak mengetahuinya. Tanpa membuang waktu Sakura dan Hinata langsung memapah Sasuke menuju UKS yang terletak tak jauh dari tangga menuju lantai atas. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke sana, mungkin hanya berat badan Sasuke saja yang sedikit menghambat perjalanan mereka berdua.

"Hinata, kamu ke kelas saja dulu. Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai, bukan?"

"iya, tapi nee-chan dan Sasuke-..."

"Kami tidak apa-apa, pergilah Hinata."

"Baik nee-chan."

Suara langkah kaki Hinata yang cepat perlahan mulai memudar digantikan oleh keheningan di ruang kecil yang hanya berisi dua buah ranjang, kotak P3K, serta perlengkapan untuk pertolongan pertama lainnya. Air mata Sakura terus saja merembes keluar meski ia sudah menahannya dengan jari-jari tangannya. Ia masih sesenggukan melihat kondisi Sasuke yang bisa dibilang kritis ini. Dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk membantu Sasuke, yang bisa dilakukannya saat itu hanya berdoa dan menjaga Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau benar-benar bodoh, huh? Saat di sekolah kau tak mau mengerjakan apa pun, hanya berkeliaran tak jelas ke sana kemari. Istirahat yang kau katakan itu juga hanya omong kosong belaka, kan? Kau berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami semua, kan? Hiks... Hiks..."

"Dasar bodoh! Hiks... Hiks..."

"Entah aku harus merasa senang atau sedih karena kejadian ini, tapi hanya satu hal yang aku tahu pasti..."

Isak tangis Sakura masih belum berhenti, malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Takut kehilangan Sasuke? Sakura tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan saat itu. Terombang-ambing dalam badai dilema, terhanyut oleh ilusi yang terasa sangat nyata saat itu. Semua hal itu benar-benar membuatnya bingung.

"Kau... Kau harus bertahan. Walau aku tak yakin dengan yang aku inginkan, tapi yang pasti kau harus bertahan, jangan mati dan meninggalkanku sendirian. Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Ohok... Ohok... Ceh, kau kira aku akan mati semudah itu, huh?"

"Kau? Kau sudah sadar ternyata, syukurlah."

"Masih banyak urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sebelum aku meninggalkan dunia ini, kau tahu itu? Hapuslah air matamu, aku tak ingin melihat air mata tertumpahkan untuk orang seperti diriku. Simpan saja air matamu untuk orang lain yang lebih baik dari diriku."

"Ng... Aku mengerti. Aku hanya merasa kasian kepadamu saja dan aku bukan menangis untukmu, camkan itu baik-baik."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku bisa beristirahat dengan tenang."

Dalam keadaan yang mulai kembali seperti sedia kala, penuh dengan atmosfer persaingan. Sakura merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya. Hangat, lembut, dan menenangkan. Perasaan aneh ini, kenapa datang kembali disaat-saat seperti ini?

Perlahan Sakura mulai membuka matanya dan menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang mengusap air matanya. Sakura lihat Sasuke sudah memejamkan matanya kembali tidak mungkin dia yang melakukannya. Mungkin saja ada orang lain di ruangan tersebut. Walaupun Sakura sudah berusaha mencarinya tak jua ia jumpai orang itu.

"Berhentilah bergerak, aku tak dapat menjangkaumu jika kau terus seperti itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Sasu-?"

"Berhentilah bicara dan jangan banyak bergerak, agar aku bisa menjangkaumu."

Sasuke kembali mengusapkan punggung tanganya ke pipi Sakura dan menghapus air mata Sakura, sementara itu Sakura kembali teringat pada sebuah kejadian di masa lalu yang hampir sama dengan kejadian hari ini.

FLASHBACK ON

Terlihat dua orang anak yang sedang berlarian di sebuah taman bunga yang sangat indah. Mereka terlihat sangat menikmati permainan kejar-kejaran yang sedang mereka lakukan saat itu. Karena selalu saja ada tawa dari mereka berdua. Hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka mengeluhkan ketidakadilan yang terjadi.

"Hey, tunggu. Sakura tidak bisa mengejarmu kalu seperti itu. Sakura menyerah saja."

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan. Masa Sakura-chan menyerah?"

"Habis, kamu larinya cepat sekali. Sakura kan tidak bisa secepat kamu."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan berlari cepat. Ayo kita main lagi."

"Ng, janji ya larinya tidak seperti tadi lagi?"

"Iya, aku janji. Ayo main lagi."

Mereka melanjutkan kembali permainan yang sempat terhambat oleh diskusi kecil diantara mereka. Kembali senyum bahagia dan tawa tak lepas dari mereka berdua. Langit senja berwarna orange di atas mereka mulai menyelimuti angkasa. Dari langit biru cerah dengan sinar matahari yang sedikit redup hingga langit senja menyapa mereka berdua. Seakan permainan tersebut membuat mereka berpindah dimensi. Mereka bermain hingga tak sadar bahwa permainan itu sudah mereka lakukan selama 1 jam lebih.

"Hey, Sakura sudah lelah. Kita berhenti yuk mainnya."

"Sakura sudah lelah?"

"Ng, Sakura lelah daritadi ngejar-ngejar kamu nggak kena-kena."

"Yasudah, ayo kita istirahat dulu, kemari."

Lambaian tangan dari anak laki-laki itu seperti sebuah panggilan agar Sakura mendekat padanya. Dengan senyum ceria Sakura berlari mendekat ke anak laki-laki yang ada di depannya, namun tanpa diduga sebuah batu kecil menghadang langkah Sakura kecil dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Huwe!"

Sakura langsung menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memegangi lututnya yang mulai meneteskan cairan kental berwarna merah. Dengan terburu-buru anak laki-laki itu berlari menghampiri Sakura dan mengusap air matanya. Tangan anak laki-laki itu begitu hangat, lembut, dan menenangkan.

Rasa sakit yang sebelumnya Sakura rasakan seakan-akan terbang menjauh darinya. Rasa perih itu perlahan-lahan menghilang dan tergantikan oleh kehangatan dan kelembutan.

"Kita akan selalu bersama Sakura dan aku akan terus menjagamu."

Sakura hanya tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan makna dari kalimat yang terucap tersebut, yang dia tahu hanya anak laki-laki itu akan terus menjaganya.

FLASHBACK OFF

Sakura tiba-tiba saja terdiam dan tak bergerak, matanya terpusat pada sebuah dinding berwarna biru muda. Karena penasaran dengan hal tersebut Sasuke melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura dan mengetuk pelan kening Sakura.

"Hey, aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk mematung, bukan? Hey! Ada orang di sana?"

"Eh? Aku masih di sini."

"Baguslah, sekarang kau pergi saja ke kelas. Kau tak ingin tertinggal semakin jauh, bukan? Apa kau sudah menyerah dengan tantangan yang kuberikan?"

"Menyerah katamu? Takkan pernah kau temukan kata itu di kamusku, tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu bukan kalau aku dari keluarga Uchiha? Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Sekarang pergilah."

"Baiklah, kalu begitu. Siapa juga yang mau menungguimu di sini. Aku masih harus memantapkan persiapanku untuk mengalahkanmu. _Jaa mata ne_."

Sakura mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pintu UKS, namun sesekali dia masih melihat ke belakang untuk memastikan kondisi Sasuke. Pikiran-pikiran mengenai Sasuke yang akan pergi keluar sekolah dengan keadaan seperti itu terus membayangi Sakura di setiap langkahnya menuju kelas.

"Ah sudahlah, biarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Lagipula aku bukan siapa-siapa di kehidupannya. Aku hanya musuh yang harus dia kalahkan dan dia adalah musuh yang harus aku kalahkan. Yosh! Semangat Sakura kau pasti bisa!"

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Sakura untuk sampai di depan pintu kelasnya. Dengan wajah yang berseri Sakura mulai membuka pintu kelasnya.

Srrreeekkk!

Semua mata di kelas tersebut memperhatikan dari mana sumber suara tersebut dengan tatapan yang tajam, seakan-akan ingin memangsa orang tersebut. Namun dengan cepat mereka kembali menghadap secarik kertas yang ada di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang dengan santai mencoret-coret sebuah kertas lain di samping kertas utama, ada yang hampir gila dengan memegangi kepalanya dengan erat, bahkan ada juga yang dengan tenang tertidur di kelas.

Sakura yang baru saja datang benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan kondisi kelas saat itu. Atmosfernya benar-benar tidak mengenakan, mereka semua seperti dalam sebuah tekanan yang berat. Sangat berat. Pikiran Sakura mulai secara random menyimpulkan semua kejadian dan keadaan di kelas menjadi satu jawaban yang tepat, namun usahanya belum berhasil hingga Sensei yang mengajar memanggilnya.

"Oh, Sakura ya? Silahkan duduk dan tolong cepat ya."

"Ba-baik sensei."

"Hampir saja sensei lupa, Ini kertas milikmu kerjakan dalam waktu 45menit, ya?"

"45menit sensei?"

Dengan langkah yang berat Sakura menuju tempat duduknya sembari membaca kertas yang ada di tangannya itu. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah total dengan tatapan yang benar-benar kaget setelah ia berhasil mencapai tempat duduknya dan selesai membaca isi kertas tersebut.


	6. Chapter 6

The heartless

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : friendship, hurt/comfort, family

Note : gaje, miss typo berserakan, AU, OC sekilas, OOC maybe..

fict request dari Megami gomenne jika tidak sesuai dengan keinginan

FOR LAST HAPPY READING AND DON`T FORGET RNR

The heartless Chapter 6: No regret

Jam dinding serasa mulai berdetak mengikuti debaran jantung Sakura yang cepat dan tak beraturan. Padahal baru sebentar Sakura menduduki kursinya, tapi perasaan tak tenang mulai mengusiknya sehingga membuat dia langsung bangkit kembali dan dengan cepat dia melangkah mendekati sensei yang mengajar. Ekspresi khawatir yang telah 'terpasang' di wajahnya terlihat sangat jelas sekali. Dengan nada memohon Sakura meminta selembar kertas lagi untuknya.

"Se-sensei bolehkah? Bolehkah kalau saya meminta satu lembar kertas lagi?"

"Bukankah kau baru saja mendapatkannya Sakura?"

"I-iya sensei, tapi i-ini hanya untuk berjaga-jaga jikalau nanti saya salah menjawabnya sensei."

"Kau itu memang murid yang 'mengejutkan' ya Sakura. Ini yang kau minta Sakura. Kerjakan secepat dan setepat mungkin ya."

"Te-terima kasih sensei. Akan saya usahakan sensei."

Sakura dengan cepat langsung 'menyambar' kertas yang diberikan oleh sensei yang mengajar dan secepat itu pula dia berlari bukan kembali ke tempat duduknya, tetapi ia berlari meninggalkan kelas menuju sebuah tempat di mana dia berharap seseorang sudah menunggunya mengantarkan kabar yang sangat penting.

Langkahnya sengaja dia percepat karna dia baru ingat jika dia melupakan kertasnya sendiri yang masih tertinggal di dalam kelas. Jika kertasnya juga ikut dia bawa, Sakura berniat untuk mengerjakannya bersama dengan orang itu. Sementara Sakura masih terus berlari menyusuri koridor demi koridor waktu yang saat ini dimilikinya terus berkurang sedetik demi sedetik yang pada akhirnya mungkin akan membuatnya menyesali tidakan yang sudah dia lakukan saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesali apa yang telah aku lakukan, meski saat ini dia adalah musuhku. Aku rasa sebuah 'pertarungan' yang _fair_ akan lebih membanggakan bagiku."

Kembali lagi ke ruangan kecil dengan cat biru muda dengan perlengkapan P3K yang lengkap. Sakura bergegas menuju ranjang di mana orang itu masih berbaring karena kelelahan akibat ulahnya sendiri. Wajahnya masih penuh dengan luka dan hansaplas yang melekat erat di sebagian wajahnya, tapi ketampanannya masih bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Sakura rasa kondisi Orang itu sudah mulai membaik, meskipun belum sepenuhnya membaik.

"Aku yakin kau akan segera membaik dan bisa bersekolah dengan keadaan yang wajar, Sasuke. Jadi kerjakanlah ini semampumu dan semoga kau mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Aku rasa kau tak membutuhkan doa dariku, tapi aku akan tetap mendoakanmu semoga lekas sembuh."

Kertas yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman tangan Sakura kini sudah berada di atas tubuh Sasuke dengan sebuah pulpen milik Sakura yang tergeletak guna menahan agar kertas tersebut tidak terjatuh. Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan tersebut Sakura sempat membisikkan sesuatu pada Sasuke lalu mengoyang-goyang tubuh Sasuke agar dia terbangun dan bisa mulai mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai pelajar.

Tak mau menunggu Sasuke untuk sadar dari mimpinya Sakura bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke menuju ke kelasnya dengan tergesa-gesa, karena dia tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersantai-santai. Dengan pergi ke UKS saja dia sudah menghabiskan waktu 5 menit, berarti dia sudah menghabiskan 13 menit dan waktunya saat ini tinggal 32 menit untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri.

"Huh, mungkin aku akan menyesalinya suatu saat nanti. Tapi untuk saat ini aku akan menyingkirkan semua pikiran itu. Aku hanya ingin sebuah pertandingan yang '_fair_'. Semoga lekas sembuh _ouji-sama_."

Sementara itu Sasuke yang sebenarnya sudah terbangun dari tidurnya hanya menggeleng pelan. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura yang rela meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah kertas yang menurutnya tidak begitu berharga sama sekali. Baginya itu hanya sebuah 'formalitas' belaka sebagai penguat sebutan sekolah untuk KHS dan sebuah tanda jika dirimu masih dianggap sebagai seorang murid di sekolah itu.

"Ternyata masih ada orang bodoh sepertimu di dunia ini. Membantu musuhmu sendiri. Aku rasa kau akan segera menyesali tindakanmu sendiri, Sakura?"

Kertas itu kini berada di genggaman tangan Sasuke dan dia mulai membacanya dengan saksama isi dari kertas tersebut. Gerakan matanya sekilas terlihat seperti seekor harimau yang sedang mengincar mangsa, sangat tajam dan penuh konsentarasi. Ia terlihat sudah mengerti dengan apa yang dia baca saat ini dan dapatkan semua yang dia perlukan untuk mengisi sebuah kekosongan yang ditandai oleh titik-titik itu, serta sebuah soal pilihan ganda dia juga sudah dia temukan pilihan mana yang harus dia pilih untuk menjawab semua pilihan ganda.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih sebuah pertandingan yang _fair_, huh? Baiklah, kalau memang itu yang kau inginkan akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Dan... Terima kasih untuk kertas yang sudah kau bawa dengan susah payah untukku."

Sasuke mulai mengisikan jawaban demi jawaban untuk mengisi 'kekosongan' pada lembar jawabnya. Dia melakukannya dengan cepat dan hanya dalam beberapa menit dia sudah menyelesaikannya. Bagi Murid jenius seperti Sasuke hal tersebut tidak begitu bermasalah, meski dia tidak berniat mengerjakan sesuatu yang dia tidak inginkan. Dia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum saat mengingat Sakura yang mengantarkan soal untuknya dan mendoakannya.

"Mungkin aku harus memberinya sebuah hadiah kecil..."

Sementara itu Sakura dengan terburu-buru langsung duduk di bangkunya dan tak sempat menjawab petanyaan senseinya. Ia benar-benar sudah panas saat itu, ditandai oleh peluh yang mulai mengucur dari setiap 'inchi' tubuhnya membasahi wajahnya serta baju yang dia kenakan. Debaran di dadanya menjadi berlipat ganda dari sebelumnya.

'Tenang Sakura, tenangkan dirimu. Kau baru saja mempelajarinya kemarin kau pasti bisa mengerjakannya. Tenang Sakura tenang. Bagus, Sakura. Yosh, mari kita mulai.'

Sekarang waktu yang Sakura miliki tinggal 30 menit untuk mengerjakan semua soal yang ada di hadapannya. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan atmosfer kelas yang tidak kondusif ini dan mulai terasa sangat menekannya. Semua murid yang ada di sekitarnya juga masih berada dalam tekanan yang akibat kejadian mengejutkan ini. Banyak diantara mereka yang sudah meletakkan pulpen mereka dan membalik kertas mereka, mungkin mereka sudah menyerah dan pasrah dengan hasil yang akan mereka dapatkan nanti.

Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, itu yang ada di benak Sakura saat melihat sekeliling kelasnya. Sakura berusaha semampunya mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Dia tak mau terlihat bodoh di depan Sasuke, untuk apa dia membawakan lembar soal beserta lembar jawaban untuk Sasuke jika dia tidak bisa mengerjakannya itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Ia sudah memikirkannya masak-masak sesaat setelah dia menempati tempat duduknya, sebelum dia melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Dia yakin jika bisa mengerjakannya dengan baik. Karena itulah dia berani membagi sedikit waktunya hanya untuk memberikan soal itu pada Sasuke.

Sakura mulai mengisi sedikit demi sedikit kekosongan yang ada pada lembar soalnya itu, meskipun perlahan namun dia yakin jika jawabannya sudah benar dan ia yakin akan mendapatkan nilai yang lumayan untuk pertama kalinya di sekolah ini. Ia sadar jika ia tidak akan bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna sekeras apapun usahanya semua itu pasti sia-sia, tapi setelah berjuang sekuat tenaga meski tetap tidak sempurna itu jauh lebih baik daripada mendapatkan nilai buruk tanpa mencoba terlebih dahulu. Itu hanya dilakukan oleh seorang pengecut yang sudah tahu akan gagal, namun tidak mau berusaha mengubahnya.

"Baiklah semuanya, 10 menit lagi kumpulkan lembar jawaban kalian di meja saya. Ingat, selesai tidak selesai tolong dikumpulkan."

10 menit lagi waktu yang tersisa bagi Sakura untuk melengkapi jawabannya dan mengambil lembar kerja Sasuke. Ia harus bergegas menyelesaikannya atau dia takkan sempat melakukan kedua hal tersebut sekarang. Saat ini kurang dua soal lagi yang belum terjawab olehnya, dengan sedikit perhitungan dan mengandalkan daya ingatnya mengenai buku yang dia baca kemarin dia berharap bahwa jawabannya sudah sesuai dengan kunci jawaban yang dimiliki oleh guru yang mengajar saat ini.

'Jangan membuang waktumu terlalu lama jika kau tak ingin menyesali kegagalan tak bisa melakukan semuanya tepat waktu', pikiran itu terus menghantui Sakura saat itu. Dengan cepat ia langsung meletakkan lembar kerjanya di meja guru yang membuat teman-temannya tercengang akan hal itu, sementara itu sensei hanya tersenyum kecil sambil memperhatikan Sakura. Padahal Sakura hanya diberi waktu lebih sedikit dari teman sekelasnya, tapi dia bisa menyelesaikan lebih awal dari yang lain. Seorang murid baru yang cerdas tidak kalah dengan Sasuke Uchiha sang jenius di KHS, mungkin itulah yang saat ini ada dipikiran teman-temannya.

Saat itu juga ia harus meninggalkan kelas untuk mengambil pekerjaan milik Sasuke. Semua orang dibuat bingung untuk kedua kalinya, karena Sakura begitu tergesa-gesa meninggalkan kelas. Mereka semua saling pandang keheranan dengan tingkah Sakura. Padahal kantin masih sangat sepi, karena ini baru pelajaran pertama dan bel istirahat baru akan berbunyi setelah pelajaran ketiga. Dia pasti masih sempat pergi ke kantin yang hanya berjarak 60m dari kelasnya, lebih tepatnya di bawah kelasnya.

Dalam hati Sakura dia sangat berharap masih sempat untuk mengambil pekerjaan Sasuke dan mengumpulkannya. Hanya beberapa menit saja Sakura sudah kembali ke ruang UKS. Dengan nafas yang masih tak beraturan dia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di antara dua ranjang. Di sana tergeletak dua lembar kertas yang Sakura yakin adalah lembar jawab dan lembar soal milik Sasuke, serta sebuah amplop berwarna biru laut. Tanpa meminta persetujuan dari pemilik kedua benda tersebut Sakura langsung mengambil keduanya dan bergegas kembali ke kelasnya. Dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan kondisinya sendiri yang sudah sangat kelelahan karena bolak-balik manaiki anak tangga demi anak tangga dari kelas ke UKS serta sebaliknya dari UKS ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua. Saat ini yang menjadi tujuannya adalah segera mengumpulkan hasil pekerjaan Sasuke sebelum sensei meninggalkan kelasnya atau lembar jawabannya tak akan diterima.

Kenapa dia bisa menjadi peduli pada orang yang sangat dia benci? Kenapa dia memilih 'pertarungan' yang _fair_, padahal sebenarnya bisa dia menangkan dengan mudah jika Sasuke masih dalam kondisi seperti itu? Apa Sakura mulai 'terjatuh' dalam pesona seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang memang tak bisa disangkal lagi? Wajah tampan, suara yang wibawa karna dia ketua OSIS, sifatnya yang sedikit cuek pada keadaan sekitarnya, serta tinggi yang bisa dibilang sangat pas untuk pemain basket profesional. Semua itu sudah mampu menghipnotis setiap murid putri di Konoha High School. Apa Sakura akan menjadi salah satu dari mereka? Mengagumi seorang Uchiha Sasuke sang '_Heartless Prince_'.

Langkah Sakura yang cepat berhasil mebawanya sampai di pintu masuk kelas tepat saat sensei baru saja keluar dari kelas. Dengan nafas yang tak beraturan Sakura memberikan soal milik Sasuke, lalu membungkuk untuk memberi maksud bahwa dia sangat berterima kasih karna masih mau menerima lembar jawaban itu. Sensei hanya menepuk pelan kepala Sakura lalu tersenyum kecil setelah melihat nama yang tertera pada kertas yang baru saja diterimanya.

Dengan langkah yang gontai Sakura kembali ke tempat duduknya, semua pertanyaan yang 'melayang' dari teman-teman yang ditujukan padanya sama sekali tidak dia pedulikan. Ia masih terlalu lelah untuk menanggapi semua itu. Saat ini yang Sakura butuhkan adalah beristirahat sebentar dan mungkin saja sebotol air mineral bisa membuatnya merasa sedikit lebih baik. Sakura menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas meja dan 'membenamkan' wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya itu.

Rasa lelah yang menghinggapinya mulai 'menghipnotis' Sakura agar terlelap sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya dan detak jantungnya yang masih tak beraturan. Matanya mulai terasa sangat berat untuk terbuka, untung saja saat ini adalah jam kosong karena para guru sedang mengadakan rapat di ruang meeting. Jadi tak ada yang akan menghukumnya jika dia tertidur di kelas. Suara-suara gaduh yang tercipta di dalam kelas membuat Sakura semakin membenamkan wajahnya. Dalam keadaan antara sadar dan tidak sadar dia seperti sedang berada dalam suatu ruangan yang gelap dan dia berdiri diantara kerumunan orang yang berdesakan menanti sesuatu. Tepat di depannya sebuah panggung besar telah berdiri dengan megah dan layar TV plasma besar yang terpasang di tengah panggung serta sudut ruangan membuat semuanya terlihat seperti konser sebuah band legendaris atau penyanyi yang terkenal.

Alunan nada-nada yang tersinkronisasi dengan sangat indah mulai mengalir dari petikan gitar dan dentingan piano dari atas panggung. Lampu sorot yang terpasang di atas panggung mulai menyala dan terarah pada pemain gitar yang berdiri di tengah dan pemain piano yang yang duduk samping pemain gitar dan mereka masih padu dalam alunan musik yang pelan dan menenangkan.

Alunan musik yang masih terus mengalir dengan sangat lembut, membuat Sakura ikut mengangkat tangannya dan menggerakkannya ke kanan dan kiri bersama penonton yang lain. Orang yang ada di balik alunan merdu petikan gitar adalah seorang pria dengan rambut raven hitam mencuat, dengan mata terpejam seperti menghayati serta menikmati permainannya sendiri. Sementara 'penyusun' irama di balik dentingan piano itu adalah pria dengan rambut raven warna silver mencuat, pemuda itu seperti sedang menghitung ketukan nada dengan cara mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya sembari jari-jemarinya masih terus menari dengan lincahnya di atas '_tuts_' piano. Dia seakan melihat ada dua anak kembar yang memainkan kedua alat musik itu, dia bahkan sampai melupakan sebuah amplop putih yang sedari tadi dia genggam di tangan kanannya. Teriakan-teriakan histeris dari penonton lain di tengah konser, seperti mereka sedang mengelu-elukan sang '_entertainer_' yang sedang menghibur mereka.

Konser yang bisa disebut sebagai konser akbar itu berlangsung sangat lama sekali, tetapi teriakan dari para penonton atau fans masih terus menggema di setiap sudut lapangan tempat di mana konser itu berlangsung. Padahal hanya dua orang saja yang bermain mengapa mereka bisa menjadi manusia yang memiliki tenaga tak terbatas untuk berteriak? Seperti inikah jika memiliki fans yang sangat fanatik kepada idolanya? Sakura benar-benar bingung oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya itu.

Alunan nada dari pemain gitar lambat laun mulai memudar di tengah teriakan para penonton. Menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti orang yang tersesat di dalam hutan untuk mencari jalan keluar hanya itu yang bisa Sakura lakukan karena kebingungan apa yang terjadi dan kemana suara petikan gitar itu? Sementara penonton yang lain malah berteriak semakin kencang. Usahanya sia-sia dia tidak bisa menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja muncul secara tiba-tiba di otaknya itu. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya dan menunggu semua ini berakhir dan pulang.

"Nona."

Sakura masih terdiam tak bergerak di antara kerumunan orang yang sedang memperebutkan sesuatu tepat di depannya. Antusiasme yang bergejolak di antara para penonton membuat Sakura seperti terombang-ambing oleh ombak di lautan yang ganas. Dia mencoba bertahan dengan berpegangan sangat erat pada pembatas antara panggung dan penonton yang terbuat dari besi setinggi dada orang dewasa serta tersambung dari ujung satu ke ujung yang lain. Alunan petikan gitar mulai terdengar lagi, namun kali ini terdengar sangat jelas dan dekat sekali. Pandangan Sakura mulai sedikit kabur karena kelelahan akibat berdesakan dengan penonton lain.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

Suara itu seakan-akan mengalir secara lembut menggetarkan gendang telinga Sakura dan membuatnya bisa mendengarkannya dengan jelas meski dia berada diantara penonton yang berteriak semakin histeris. Ekspresi kaget Sakura cukup untuk menunjukkan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang yang berjongkok sembari mengulurkan tangan di depannya. Senyumannya sangat manis, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi dan bukan sebuah khayalan belaka. Mata onyx pemuda itu mengarah tepat ke mata emerald Sakura dan membuat mulutnya seakan-akan terkunci sangat rapat.

'Sasuke? Tidak mungkin dia seharusnya tidak berada di sini? Kenapa Sasuke bisa ada di sini dan bagaimana caranya dia kemari?'

"Anda kenapa nona? Ayo naik ke atas panggung bersamaku."

Semua penonton termasuk Sakura melihat ke tv plasma yang terpasang di tengah panggung. Wajah Sakura terlihat jelas di ketiga tv plasma itu. Rona merah mulai terlihat di kedua pipinya yang mulai terasa panas, dengan perasaan ragu dia menimbang kembali ajakan pemuda itu, namun tetap saja dia menerima uluran tangan dari pemuda itu. Dengan perlahan pemuda itu mengangkat Sakura agar tidak 'tergores' oleh penghalang yang ada, kemudian membawa Sakura ke tengah panggung.

"Siapa namamu nona manis?"

"Eh? Na-namaku... Na-namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Bu-bukankah kamu Sasuke?"

"Iya, kamu benar nona manis. Apa aku setenar itu ya? Ahahaha"

"Kau sangat terkenal dikalangan gadis-gadis di sekolah tahu."

"Seperti itu ya? Ahahaha, aku tidak menyangka sama sekali bahwa aku setenar itu. Padahal aku hanya _entertainer_ biasa."

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, namun berbelok ke samping telinga Sakura. Dia seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada Sakura yang wajahnya mulai merah padam seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah siap santap, sementara para penonton berteriak histeris seperti para pendemo yang berorasi di tengah jalan untuk mendapatkan hak yang seharusnya mereka peroleh dari pemerintah.

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakannya sekali dan aku harap anda mendengarkannya dengan baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, anda mengerti, kan?"

"A-aku mengerti, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau membuat yang lain marah karena perlakuaanmu kepadaku."

"Biarkan saja mereka anggap saja hanya ada kau dan aku di tempat ini, oke?"

Sakura berusaha menjauhkan Sasuke dari dirinya, dengan suara yang terpotong-potong karena dia sangat gugup saat itu. Semakin keras usaha Sakura, Sasuke malah semakin erat mendekapnya yang membuat Wajah Sakura benar-benar merah padam seperti rambut Sasori teman sekolahnya dulu di SMA Azuchi, sementara para penonton berteriak histeris dan mengangkat sebelah tangan mereka seperti bersiap akan membunuh Sakura jika pertunjukan ini berakhir.

"Ce-cepat katakan a-atau aku akan..."

"Atau anda akan...?"

"Aku akan... Sudahlah lupakan saja! Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau sampaikan."

"Baiklah, dengarkan baik-baik nona. Cepat bangun dari tidurmu sampai kapan kau akan terus tidur di sini, huh?! Sekarang sudah waktunya pulang apa kau tidak mendengar bel pulang sudah berbunyi sedari tadi! Dasar pemalas ayo cepat bangun!"

Sakura benar-benar kaget dan berusaha menutupi telinganya dari teriakan Sasuke yang bisa merusak gendang telinganya dalam sekejap. Panggung megah, tv plasma, lampu sorot, serta para penonton di tempat itu tiba-tiba mulai menghilang secara perlahan seperti terhisap oleh '_blackhole_' menuju tempat di batas peralihan dunia. Tempat itu menjadi sepi kembali dan Sakura sendirian berdiri di tengah-tengah kegelapan. Dia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari Sasuke dan orang-orang yang tadi bersamanya. Secara perlahan secercah cahaya terang menyilaukan matanya dan semuanya menjadi putih.

"Ng..."

"Bagus kau sudah bangun, ayo kita pulang."

Sakura masih belum sepenuhnya sadar, pikirannya masih berkeliaran ke berbagai arah. Dia berusaha mengumpulkan kembali konsentrasinya yang sempat terpecah.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"A-y-o k-i-t-a p-u-l-a-n-g!"

"'Kita pulang'? Apa maksudmu dengan 'kita pulang'?"

"Pertanyaan yang bodoh, sama seperti orang yang menanyakannya. Apa tidak ada pertanyaan yang lebih bermutu lagi?"

"Hey! Jangan pernah menyebutku bodoh, akan kuperlihatkan padamu bahwa aku pantas untuk menjadi lawanmu!"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau, tunjukan padaku. Sebelum itu ayo cepat kita pulang, aku sudah bosan berada di tempat ini seharian. Hanya berbaring saja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa itu sangat membosankan tahu!"

"Eh? Kau bisa tidak meninggalkan sekolah? Itu benar-benar mengejutkan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tak bisa diam di kelas barang sejenak saja, bisa tetap berada di UKS hingga pulang sekolah? Itu sebuah peningkatan yang bagus."

"Kau sedang mengejekku atau memujiku?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pulang."

"Tu-tunggu Sasuke aku harus merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di meja ini terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah aku akan menunggumu."

"Eh? Kau tidak perlu menungguku, kau bisa pulang lebih dulu."

"Terserah apa maumu."

"Ternyata tadi cuma mimpi, tapi aku berharap jadi kenyataan."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Tidak ada."

Sementara Sakura masih harus merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas mejanya, Sasuke duduk diam di kursi di depan Sakura sambil menunggu Sakura selesai dengan kegiatannya. Selama beberapa saat mereka tak saling bicara dan lebih sering diam, padahal saat pertama bertemu mereka berdua senang sekali berdebat tentang hal-hal yang tidak penting, sekarangpun masih demikian hanya saja kadarnya jauh lebih sedikit. Sesekali mereka saling lirik saat salah satu dari mereka sedang tidak memperhatikan yang lain.

"Yosh, sudah selesai. Eh? Kenapa kau masih di sini, Sasuke?"

"Kau benar-benar bodoh atau memang sengaja berpura-pura bodoh di depanku? Dan satu hal lagi pertanyaan macam apa itu? Aku bilang mari kita pulang. Jadi aku sengaja menunggumu di sini."

"Tapi kau kan bisa pulang lebih dulu?"

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Haruno Sakura. Saat aku bilang 'kita' itu artinya kau dan aku, jika aku pulang sendiri untuk apa aku mengucapkan kata 'kita'. Kau ternyata masih saja bodoh. Aku kira kau akan lebih pintar barang sedikit untuk membuktikan ucapanmu."

"Hey, berhenti mengatakan bodoh kepadaku, dasar murid sok jenius."

"Terserahlah, ayo kita pulang."

Dengan cekatan Sasuke langsung mencengkeram lengan Sakura dan menariknya menuju keluar kelas secara paksa, sementara Sakura terus memberontak berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke. Usahanya masih belum cukup untuk membuatnya terlepas, cengrakeraman Sasuke begitu kuat seakan-akan ia seperti seekor elang yang telah mendapatkan mengsanya dan tidak akan dilepaskan apa pun yang akan terjadi.

"Hey, pelan-pelan Sasuke! Tanganku bisa patah kalau kau terus menariknya seperti itu!"

"Huh? Hanya seperti ini tanganmu akan patah? Apa kau selemah itu, Sakura?"

"Jaga kata-katamu, Sasuke! Aku tidak selemah itu! Akan aku tunjukkan padamu!"

Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke dengan memutar tangannya dan berusaha membanting Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke bisa menghindari kecelakaan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya benar-benar tidak akan masuk sekolah lagi dengan menahan tubuhnya agar tidak terangkat oleh Sakura. Melihat Sasuke yang masih berdiri dengan sempurna Sakura mengurungkan niatnya itu.

"Kau tidak melakukannya? Apa kau takut, Sakura?"

"Heh, Sasuke yang sama seperti biasa. Kata-kata yang pedas, tanpa pertimbangan, ekspresi dan nada yang datar. Aku rasa kau sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya."

"Kau menghafalkan kebiasaanku? Aku benar-benar merasa terhormat mengetahuinya."

"Berhentilah bermain-main, _Ouji-sama_! Ayo kita pulang dan... Lepaskan tanganmu dari lenganku. Jika kau takut terjatuh lebih baik gunakan dinding untuk membantumu berjalan."

"Baiklah, jika itu yang kau mau. Lagipula aku bisa berdiri sendiri sekarang dan satu hal lagi aku akan melepaskan tanganmu saat ada orang yang melihat kita sedang berjalan berdua. Jika tidak ada maka aku tidak akan melepaskannya, mengerti?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan _ouji-sama_. Mungkin saat inilah aku harus menyesal karna menolongmu."

"Tepat sekali, Sakura_ no baka_."

"Hey sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

Sasuke tidak memperdulikan protes yang Sakura lancarkan kepadanya dengan terus menarik tangan Sakura menuruni tangga, melewati pintu masuk sekolah, dan pintu gerbang. Di perjalanan itu tak mereka jumpai seorang pun siswa atau guru yang memiliki kegiatan di sekolah. Sepi. Tenang. Seperti berada di pegunungan dengan hembus angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat terlena. Sasuke sedikit melihat ke tangan kanan Sakura yang sedari tadi dia genggam erat. Terselip sebuah amplop yang masih tersegel dan sepertinya belum dibuka sama sekali oleh Sakura.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Membaca apa? Kau tahu, aku terlalu lelah untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun gara-gara kau."

"Membaca ini! Aku rasa kau belum membukanya sama sekali. Benar-benar bodoh. Ayo kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Hei, tunggu Sasuke! Aku mau membacanya sebentar."

"Tak ada waktu untuk itu, kau bisa membacanya di rumahmu nanti. Sekarang diam dan menurutlah sebentar, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu."

Sakura hanya bisa mengikuti Sasuke yang terus menariknya dan tak mau memberitahukan tujuan mereka. Apa yang ingin Sasuke tunjukkan sebenarnya? Dia pasti akan menunjukkan hal yang menyebalkan sama seperti sifat dan tingkah lakunya. Ya, hal itu terlintas begitu saja saat Sasuke berkata ingin menunjukkan sesuatu. Dalam benak Sakura tidak mungkin seorang Sasuke Uchiha memiliki tempat yang bisa menyenangkan hati seorang gadis, selain tempat suram dan menyebalkan.

Setiap kali Sakura menanyakan tujuan mereka Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan nada datarnya "Diam saja sebentar dan ikuti aku. Satu hal lagi jangan banyak bertanya kau akan mengetahuinya nanti." Hal itu membuat Sakura semakin membenci sikap Sasuke. Seolah-olah dia sudah menjadi pembantu pribadi Sasuke yang harus terus mengikuti Sasuke dan melaksanakn perintahnya tanpa syarat. Mereka mengambil jalan-jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh orang-orang. Sudah hampir 15 menit mereka berjalan, tapi belum juga mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Dalam hatinya Sakura ingin sekali bertanya 'masih jauhkah tempatnya?' dan 'kenapa kita mengambil jalan yang jarang dilalui oleh orang lain?', tapi dia urungkan niatnya itu karena jawaban Sasuke pasti akan sama seperti sebelumnya.

Semakin lama mereka melangkah tidak terasa bahwa mereka akan segera sampai di tempat tujuan padahal mereka sudah lumayan lama berjalan. Mereka malah semakin menjauh dari perkotaan dan menuju sebuah bukit yang terletak 2km dari sekolah mereka. Rimbunan pohon serta kicauan burung-burung kecil menyambut kedatangan mereka di bukit itu. Jalanannya masih terbalut tanah kering menanjak dengan sudut kemiringan sekitar 30 derajat. Sekura yang sudah sangat letih akibat berlari-lari dari kelas menuju UKS dan kini ditambah lagi harus mendaki bukit tanpa tujuan yang jelas membuatnya semakin kepayahan mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Semua pori-pori di tubuhnya seakan berpikiran sama dan sepakat untuk melakukan satu hal yaitu meneteskan butiran keringat yang kristal. Butiran keringat tersebut perlahan mulai mengalir dari wajah Sakura menuju ke dagunya. Butiran kristal itu juga mulai mengalir dari lengan, telapak tangan, dan tengkuknya. Dia serasa tak sanggup lagi melangkahkan kakinya, meskipun hanya satu atau dua langkah saja. Pandangan Sakura juga mulai kabur akibat kelelahan. Saat ini ia berusaha memijat-mijat keningnya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas secara perlahan sengan harapan pandangannya kembali normal, namun sia-sia saja. Langkah Sakura mulai gontai tak beraturan dia seberti terlempar ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat.

Satu dari sekian banyak cara yang terfikirkan oleh Sakura saat itu adalah berlari ke arah pohon dan menarik Sasuke bersamanya agar dia bisa beristirahat, tapi bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak terlihat lemah di depan musuhnya itu. Tak ada jalan keluar lain lagi untuknya, terpaksa dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke sekian kalinya. Dia masih terus mengikuti Sasuke yang langkahnya jadi semakin cepat dari sebelumnya, sepertinya tujuan mereka sudah dekat dan tidak lama lagi Sakura bisa beristirahat.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yaitu sebuah bangunan yang besar dengan arsitektur yang klasik bergaya '_western_' yang kental. Di depan mereka berdua terdapat sebuah gambar kipas berwarna merah putih tepat di atas pintu masuk gedung itu. Cat coklat tua dari bangunan itu sudah mulai mengelupas dan memperlihatkan bagian yang sekian lama dilindungi oleh tumpukan cat itu. Pintu masuknya pun sudah terlihat sangat rapuh dan jendelanya sudah banyak yang pecah. Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa bangunan ini sanagat tidak terawat, bahkan mungkin memang sudah lama ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya.

Keadaan bangunan itu tidak mengganggu Sasuke yang sedang menikmati suasana yang begitu tenang di sini. Tak ada kebisingan. Tak ada teriakan. Hanya kedamaian yang bisa dirasakan oleh mereka berdua saat itu. Namun semua itu tak dirasakan oleh Sakura yang tubuhnya mulai lunglai dan merosot. Pandangan matanya mulai kabur dan menjadi gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa yang ada di depannya saat itu, karna tubuhnya sudah terjerembab jatuh ke tanah. Tanpa gerakan yang berarti Sakura telah tenggelam dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Hanya gerakan dadanya saja yang terus naik turun yang menandakan bahwa dia masih menghembuskan nafasnya secara tidak teratur.

Brukkk!

Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu sesaat setelah mendengar suara aneh di belakangnya. Ia langsung membawa Sakura masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Tidak seperti bagian luarnya yang tak terawat, bagian dalam gedung ini sangat terawat dan bersih. Di depan mereka terdapat sebuah lukisan bergambar seseorang yang memegang kipas besar di tangan kanannya dan sebuah sabit di tangan kirinya sedang membelakangi mereka. Di samping kanan dan kiri mereka terdapat sebuah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu tipis yang berlapis kertas, seperti pintu khas dari jepang.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura dan menidurkannya di dekat perapian yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang juga digunakan untuk memasak makanan atau air minum. Ini adalah kali pertama Sasuke mengkhawatirkan seseorang selain ibunya sendiri selama hidupnya. Saat Sasuke masih berkutat dengan kegiatannya mengkompres kepala Sakura dengan air hangat, Sakura mengigau tak jelas. Rangkaian kalimat yang terlontarkan oleh Sakura terdengar seperti alunan sebuah lagu yang membuat nafas Sasuke tercekat dan melemparkannya kembali ke masa lalu.

Masa di mana ibunya masih hidup dan menyanyikan lagu itu untuknya sebagai pengantar tidurnya sewaktu kecil. Suara Sakura terdengar samar-samar mirip dengan suara ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke sebisa mungkin mencoba melupakan semua itu dan menghilangkan semua pikiran tersebut dari kepalanya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri sekuat mungkin. Ia tidak mungkin mengharapkan sesuatu yang telah pergi agar kembali padanya, kan? Kini Mikoto Uchiha telah pergi meninggalkannya dan suatu saat nanti dia juga akan menyusul ibunya, tapi bukan hari ini.

Hati dan pikiran Sasuke 'bertarung' dengan sengit di dalam dirinya yang memperebutkan kesadaran Sasuke sepenuhnya. Mereka memiliki keinginan yang berbeda satu sama lain. Hati Sasuke menginginkan agar dia tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa ibunya telah tiada dan saat ini masih ada bersamanya, sementara pikiran Sasuke menginginkan agar dia menerima kenyataan dan menepis semua anggapan bahwa ibunya ada bersamanya. Konflik batin itu membuatnya terombang-ambing di antara dua pilihan yang sulit. Haruskah dia menyimpan perasaan rindu itu selamanya atau melepaskan semua itu menghilang selamanya? Sasuke telah menentukan pilihannya yang mungkin akan membuatnya terluka , tapi itu lebih baik daripada menyesalinya. Akhirnya 'pertarungan' itu dimenangkan oleh pikiran Sasuke yang akan menerima kenyataan pahit ini dan melanjutkan hidupnya dengan kenangan dari ibunya yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengabur dari hatinya.

Sasuke yakin bahwa semua yang hidup nantinya pasti akan mati, tapi dia tak pernah berharap agar nyawanya diambil hari ini. Dia baru saja mendapatkan teman baru yang selama ini hanya terlintas di benaknya saja. Dia belum mau meninggalkan tempat dia berpijak dan menjalani kehidupan membosankan ini. Untuk pertama kalinya dia senang bisa memiliki musuh yang tak mudah menyerah, atau mungkin menganggapnya sebagai teman secara tidak langsung.

Sakura masih belum membuka mata emeraldnya, namun lantunan lagu itu masih terus mengalun dengan lancarnya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti sama sekali. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tidak sadar bisa melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan baik? Ia berusaha membawa Sakura kembali ke dunia di mana Sasuke sudah menunggunya selama beberapa menit dengan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Sakura.

"Jadi hanya sampai di sini saja, Sakura? Apakah hanya sampai di sini, kau akan menemaniku bermain? Kau membosankan Sakura. Kita baru saja memulai permainan ini dan kau sudah akan pergi. Hanya begitu saja?"

Sasuke meluapkan semua rasa kesalnya pada Sakura yang belum juga terbangun dari tidurnya dengan berteriak di samping Sakura, meski semua itu sia-sia dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga.

"Sampai kapan kau akan tertidur dan tenggelam di sana? Ayo cepat bangun Sakura Haruno! Kita baru saja memulai permainan ini, bahkan belum ada seperempat jalan. Ayo bangun Sakura no baka!"

"Percuma saja aku berteriak kau takkan mendengarnya, kan? Sakura? Hanya sampai di sini kau dan aku melakukan permainan kita. Padahal aku mulai merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan sangat berbeda dengan yang kurasakan selama ini. Aku membu-"

Nafas Sasuke tercekat dan kalimatnya tak dapat di selesaikan olehnya. Kata-kata yang ingin dia katakan seakan terkunci di kerongkongannya. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan keterkejutan yang tak biasa. Perasaan hangat menyelimuti dirinya. Darahnya seakan mendidih dan dengan cepat mengarah ke kepalanya. Tata letak kalimat yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan seakan tercerai-berai dan sulit untuk disatukan kembali. Dia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa."

"Sakura takut! Jangan tinggalkan Sakura sendiri, Sakura mohon!"

"A-aku..."

"Sakura mohon jangan pergi dari Sakura! Sakura mohon dengan sangat."

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Sakura. Kita akan terus bersama dan aku akan menjagamu Sakura."

"Terima kasih! Hikss... Hikss... Sakura senang mendengarkannya."

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sendirian. Selamanya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, sementara Sasuke mengusap air mata Sakura dengan punggung tangannya secara perlahan. Pelukan Sakura pada Sasuke perlahan mulai melemah dengan begitu Sasuke bisa melepaskan dirinya dari Sakura. Sakura kembali tertidur dengan lelap, mungkin tadi dia hanya mimpi buruk dan secara reflek langsung memeluk Sasuke. Terlihat jelas terpancar sedikit kelegaan si wajah Sasuke. Entah senang karna Sakura masih ada bersamanya sampai esok atau karna dia bisa melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda? Yang manapun tak jadi masalah bagi Sasuke. Toh semuanya sama saja.

" Dengan ini skor kita menjadi seri, Sakura. Istirahatlah, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

* * *

><p>"Ng... Kain? Ini di mana? Apa aku sudah berada di surga? Tempat ini, kenapa mirip dengan kamarku? Apa aku bermimpi?"<p>

Ruangan berwarna senada dengan rambut soft pinknya menyambut Sakura yang baru saja terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Ia seperti bermimpi berjalan bersama Sasuke yang terus menggandeng tangannya menuju sebuah bukit yang jalannya masih berlapis tanah. Di ujung bukit itu mereka melihat bangunan dengan gambar kipas berwarna merah di bagian atas dan putih di bawahnya, namun dia tidak tahu apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Hinata tertidur di samping ranjang Sakura karna kecapaian menunggui Sakura tersadar dari tidurnya, langsung terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ng... _Onee-chan_, _daijoubu desu ka_?"

"Hai, _daijoubu desu_. Memangnya _nee-chan_ kenapa Hinata?"

"Emm... _Nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa kok. Cuma kecapaian aja kok."

"Oh, apa tadi Sasuke kemari?"

"Sasuke-_nii_? Em... Tidak, dia tidak kemari."

"Oh, begitu ya. Berarti yang tadi hanya imajinasiku saja. Tidak mungkin Sasuke mengajakku jalan-jalan dan menggandeng tanganku."

"Memangnya ada apa _onee-chan_? Apa _onee-chan_ kangen sama Sasuke-_nii_?"

"Eh? A-apa yang kau bi-bicarakan Hinata. Mana mungkin aku merindukannya. Meski hanya dalam imajinasiku saja."

"Ehehe, aku kan hanya bercanda _nee-chan_. Kalau begitu ayo kita makan malam dulu. Tapi keliatannya _nee-chan_ benar-benar sedang merindukan Sasuke-_nii_."

Hinata masih sempat meledek kakaknya meski sudah berada di luar kamar Sakura, sembari mengintip ke dalam kamar. Beberapa detik kesadaran Sakura seperti menghilang. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, wajahnya menjadi merah padam seperti kepiting rebus. Saat kesadarannya berangsur-angsur pulih dia langsung berlari mengejar Hinata yang sudah duduk manis di kursinya dan sudah memegang sumpit di kedua tangannya. Tanpa menunggu komando dari Hiashi yang sedang menata makanan di meja, Sakura sudah duduk di kursinya.

"Marilah kita berdoa sebelum menyantap makanan ini. Berdoa mulai."

Semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga langsung menundukkan kepala mereka dan mula berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!"

Sakura, Hinata, Neji, dan Hiashi mereka semua langsung menyantap makan malam mereka yaitu semangkuk ramen dengan warna-warni _garnish_ di atasnya. Setelah selesai makan malam Sakura lansung kembali ke kamarnya dan mencari amplop yang dia dapat di UKS. Dia sangat penasaran dengan isi dari amplop itu, apakah isi dari amplop itu sangat penting? Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha untuk menemukannya.

"Nah, ini dia! Akhirnya aku menemukannya."

Sakura bergegas membuka amplop itu, di dalamnya terdapat selembar kertas putih dengan beberapa goresan kalimat yang tertata rapi yang berbunyi:

"Terima kasih untuk kertas tidak berarti yang susah payah kau berikan padaku. Terima kasih juga untuk doa yang kau berikan, berkat itu aku 'terpenjara' di UKS hingga bel pulang. Sakura_ no baka_. Ada sesuatu yang ingin akuu berikan padamu. Di dalam amplop ini terdapat sebuah hadiah, jaga baik-baik dengan nyawamu. Jangan sampai kau menghilangkannya atau akibatnya akan fatal. Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku padamu.

Sasuke Uchiha"

Sakura benar-benar dibuat kesal oleh Sasuke, tapi ia mencoba membaca isi kertas itu lagi. Ia terkejut seorang Sasuke Uchiha ternyata bisa berterima kasih juga padanya dan memberi sebuah hadiah.

"Tanda terima kasih katamu, dasar Sasuke ini lebih tepat sebagai surat ancaman dari pada tanda terima kasih! Tapi aku penasaran dengan hadiah yang ingin dia berikan."

Hadiah? Sakura mencoba mengecek kembali isi amplop itu dan ternyata di sana dia menemukan sebuah kalung kecil berbentuk separuh hati berwarna silver yang sangat cantik. Dia langsung mencobanya dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di depan cermin yang sedang mengenakan kalung tersebut. Sakura pikir mungkin yang separuh lagi dia berikan kepada orang lain.

"Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu, akan aku jaga sebaik mungkin. Tapi apa maksud dari kalung sepruh hati ini? Tidak mungkin dia memberikan hadiah hanya karna selembar kertas, kan? Sudahlah, biar aku tanyakan langsung saja padanya besok."

Sebelum dia terlelap dan tenggelam dalam mimpinya Sakura biasa berdoa terlebih dahulu serta mengajukan sebuah harapn. Harapannya hari ini adalah sebelum Ujian Akhir berlangsung dia bisa lebih baik dari teman-temannya dan melampaui si murid sok, Sasuke Uchiha.

_"Arigato, ouji-sama. Oyasumi, kaa-chan"_


	7. Chapter 7

The heartless 7: Another Conditions

Di suatu malam yang sunyi itu terlihat seorang pemuda berambut raven hitam mencuat berjalan mengikuti '_track_' yang ada di depannya. Melewati jajaran rumah-rumah yang sudah gelap gulita, hanya lampu bagian depan rumah saja yang terlihat masih menyala. Cahaya lampu di jalanan yang pemuda itu lewati serasa mengikuti langkah kakinya ke manapun dia pergi. Hampir sama seperti bayangannya yang selalu bersamanya kemanapun dia melangkah selama masih terdapat setitik cahaya. Mata _onyx_nya tak henti-hentinya beredar mengamati keadaan di sekitar tempatnya berjalan saat ini.

Selangkah demi selangkah yang membuatnya terus berjalan di bawah sinar rembulan yang seakan hanya menyorotnya saja yang menjadi pemeran utama pada malam itu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak tahu akan ke manakah kakinya membawa dirinya melangkah. Hingga akhirnya dia berhenti di sebuah taman bermain untuk anak-anak. Di sana terdapat dua buah ayunan, perosotan, jungkat-jungkit dan kursi panjang di mana seorang pria sudah menunggunya. Pemuda itu seperti pernah datang kemari sebelumnya bersama seseorang yang sangat dia kenal.

"Akhirnya anda datang juga. Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi, tahu."

"Kau menungguku? Tak usah bercanda, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Coba kau jelaskan."

Pria yang menunggu pemuda itu membuka pembicaraan dengan nada manja khas anak-anak yang membuat pemuda berambut raven hitam mencuat itu tidak paham sama sekali dengan apa yang diinginkan oleh orang itu. Dia sama sekali tidak mengenal orang di depannya bahkan mereka belum pernah bertemu sekalipun dan ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka berdua.

Orang itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang panjang sembari menjilati _ice cream_nya yang membuat rambut raven silvernya bergoyang mengikuti gerakan kepalanya. Warna mata yang serupa _onyx_ itu terus memandangi pemuda yang berdiri di depannya itu. Umurnya sekitar 17 tahun sama seperti pemuda yang masih berdiri diam sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya.

"Betul juga, aku hampir lupa kalau kita tidak pernah membuat janji apapun sebelumnya, Hehe. Bagaimana kalau kita sebut ini sebagai janji sepihak yang aku buat tanpa persetujuanmu terlebih dahulu, bukankah itu bagus?"

"Terserah apa katamu saja. Aku sama sekali tidak perduli. Jadi apa maumu sekarang?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kemarilah aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting padamu."

Orang yang sedang duduk itu mengayunkan tangannya agar pemuda yang sedang berdiri di depannya berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda yang berdiri itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah orang itu tanpa ada rasa curiga di benaknya. Pemuda raven hitam itu langsung menempatkan diri duduk di samping orang itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa Sasuke Uchiha atau boleh kupanggil '_heartless prince_'?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

"Tentu saja, aku mengenalmu. Mana mungkin aku tidak mengenalimu, seorang jenius dan penerus perusahaan ternama sekelas Mangekyou corp., bukankah begitu?"

"Jadi karena nama Uchiha yang membayangi namaku, kau jadi mengenaliku?"

"Tentu saja, lalu karena apa kau bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini? Apa hanya karena namamu saja? Tanpa nama Uchiha di belakangnya kau bukan apa-apa, Sasuke."

"Seperti itu ya? Ada benarnya juga yang kau katakan. Akan aku katakan satu hal padamu yang tak pernah orang lain ketahui. Aku sama sekali tak pernah berharap terlahir di keluarga ternama seperti keluarga Uchiha. Itupun jika aku masih bisa memilih di keluarga mana aku ingin dilahirkan. Apakah semua itu mungkin terjadi?"

"Semua itu mungkin saja terjadi. Karna tak ada yang tak mungkin di dunia ini, betulkan?"

"Apakah semua itu benar-benar bisa terjadi?"

Sasuke semakin bingung dengan yang dikatakan oleh pemuda di sebelahnya. Bagaimana caranya kita memilih di keluarga mana kita ingin dilahirkan? Itu adalah hal paling mustahil yang pernah di dengarnya. Meski dirimu terus mengatakan hal itu kepada _Kami-sama_, kau takkan pernah tahu di mana kau akan dilahirkan.

"Tentu saja semua itu bisa terjadi. Apa kau mau mencobanya?"

"Tentu saja. Apa kau begitu bodoh hingga menanyakan hal yang tak penting seperti itu?"

"Ehehe, gomen-gomen aku lupa dengan kalimatmu yang sebelumnya. Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

"Caranya sangat mudah dan simple. Kau hanya harus menjadi lebih kuat dari para pendiri keluarga Uchiha itu sendiri. Jika kau bisa melakukannya maka sudah dapat dipastikan tidak akan ada lagi nama Uchiha di belakang namamu."

"Hanya itu saja? Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan membodohiku."

"Aku tidak berani membodohimu _ouji-sama_."

"Kalau begitu, ini akan sangat mudah."

"Tentu saja sangat mudah. Lalu sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi di balik nama besar Uchiha?"

"Eh..?"

"Sampai kapan kau akan mengharapkan dukungan dari nama besar keluarga Uchiha? Sampai kapan anak manja?"

"Diam! Kau tak tahu apa-apa tentang diriku! Tak usah kau menilaiku tanpa tahu diriku yang sebenarnya! Hwaa!"

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dengan nafas yang tak beraturan. Selama beberapa hari terakhir dia memang selalu bermimpi buruk, tetapi kali ini semuanya nampak berbeda. Sasuke rasa itu adalah mimpi buruknya yang paling buruk yang pernah dia alami. Pandangan mata _onyx_nya menerawang setiap sisi kamarnya mencari pemuda berambut silver itu, namun hasilnya nihil dia tak bisa menemukan pemuda itu. Orang yang memiliki kunci kamar Sasuke hanya dia dan Ayahnya saja, tidak mungkin orang asing bisa masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Semua jalan masuk dan keluar seperti pintu dan jendela telah dipasangi dengan laser yang akan membunyikan alarm jika ada yang masuk secara paksa ke kamarnya. Fugaku Uchihalah yang melakukan semua itu agar dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke selama di rumah.

Kamar yang luas dan perabotan yang sangat lengkap, ternyata tak bisa membuat Sasuke betah tinggal di rumah. Setiap hari dia selalu berfikir bahwa dia seperti burung dalam sangkar yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, selain makan, minum, tidur dan terbang berputar-putar saja di dalam sangkar yang luas. Dia tidak ingin dikekang, dia bukanlah boneka tali yang hanya bisa mengikuti perintah dari sang '_maestro_' boneka. Dia ingin merasakan kebebasan yang selama ini tak pernah dia dapatkan. Setiap saat dia ingin terbang bebas layaknya merpati atau elang yang bisa pergi kemanapun mereka inginkan tanpa ada kekangan dan perintah yang membosankan.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah wastafel, kemudian membasuh wajahnya. Sejenak dia memandangi cermin yang memantulkan sosok dirinya.

"Siapa pemuda silver itu? Kenapa dia bisa hampir menyerupai diriku?"

"Aku adalah dirimu Sasuke Uchiha dan kau adalah diriku."

"Eh? Jangan bercanda! Aku adalah diriku dan kau bukanlah aku!"

"Aku adalah bagian lain dari dirimu Sasuke Uchiha."

"Berhenti bermain-main denganku!"

Krak!

Kaca wastafel yang memantulkan sosok Sasuke menjadi retak akibat hantaman tangan Sasuke yang sudah mulai naik pitam. Pantulan di kaca wastafel itu sesaat memang mirip dengan dirinya, tapi kemudian warna rambut pemuda di dalam kaca itu menjadi silver, seperti ada tiga _tomoe_ di kedua mata _onyx_ pemuda di kaca itu, dan seringainya yang memuakkan. Sama persis dengan pemuda yang mengganggu mimpinya sesaat tadi. Apa benar yang dikatakan sosok tadi jika dia adalah dirinya yang lain? Pikiran itu tiba-tiba saja terlintas dalam benak Sasuke yang awalnya sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

Tes, Tes, Tes.

Cairan kental berwarna merah itu mulai mengalir dari sela-sela tangan Sasuke yang dia gunakan untuk menghantam kaca di wastafel. Sasuke mulai menyalakan kran wastafelnya untuk sekedar membersihkan darah segar yang masih terus mengalir dari sela-sela jarinya. Dia membasuhnya hingga bersih, lalu pergi meninggalkan kaca wastafel dalam kondisi retak.

Sebagai seorang putra di keluarga Uchiha dia bagaikan seorang putra mahkota di sebuah kerajaan. Segala keperluan Sasuke sudah disiapkan bahkan sebelum dia bangun dari tidurnya. Baju sekolah yang sudah tergeletak di meja belajarnya, air hangat untuknya mandi, makanan yang sudah terhidangkan di meja kecil di dekat jendela, dan segala keperluannya yang lain. Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot untuk menyiapkannya lagi.

Setelah selesai mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam sekolahnya yaitu sebuah kemeja warna putih untuk baju dalamnya ditambah jas warna hitam dengan _accent _berwarnamerah di bagian kerahnya dan sebuah garis panjang membentuk sudut 180 derajat dari bagian lengan kanan hingga bagian bawah bajunya, kemudian ditambah dengan sebuah dasi berwarna hitam dan merah serta dipadu dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam polos.

Putra bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu jarang sekali mau duduk bersama dengan ayahnya di meja makan. Dia lebih suka membawa sarapannya ke sekolah lalu memakannya di atap atau dia akan berhenti sebentar di jalan untuk menyantap sarapannya. Setelah menyambar tasnya yang hanya berisi bekal, berkas-berkas perusahaan dan baju ganti dia tidak lekas menuju meja makan, tetapi menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil bekalnya. Dia jarang sekali membawa buku pelajaran ke sekolah, karena menurutnya buku pelajaran hanya akan memperlambatnya saja.

Langkah kakinya yang cepat mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak ingin berlama-lama duduk diam di dalam rumah. Dia bergegas menuju garasi di mana mobil kesayangannya dengan setia menanti tuannya kembali.

Udara yang berhembus di pagi hari itu terasa sangat sejuk dan menenangkan yang membuat Sasuke sedikit melupakan perih di tangannya dan pemuda aneh dalam mimpinya. Ya hanya sedikit terlupakan, namun masih membekas di _memory_nya dengan jelas. Dia lebih memilih untuk mengingat musuhnya si Haruno Sakura daripada orang aneh di mimpinya. Meski dia mencoba untuk melupakannya, hasilnya adalah nihil atau tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali. Benar-benar hari yang sial bagi Sasuke harus mendapatkan mimpi buruk macam itu.

'Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersembunyi di balik nama besar Uchiha? Sampai kapan kau akan mengharapkan dukungan dari nama itu? Sampai kapan anak manja?'

Mimpi itu kembali terbayang ketika Sasuke beristirahat di ruang kelas yang kosong melompong karna dia berangkat terlalu pagi yaitu pukul 5.30. Ruang kelas akan bertambah sesak sedikit demi sedikit mulai dari pukul 6.00 hingga 5 menit terakhir menjelang bel masuk berbunyi.

"Dasar orang aneh. Lebih aneh daripada seorang Sakura Haruno yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depanku sambil melotot dan berkacak pinggang."

"Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau aku sedang berdiri di depanmu sambil melotot dan berkacak pinggang? Apa kau menggunakan sebuah bola kristal untuk mengetahuinya? Jangan-jangan kau seorang penyihir?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Apa kepalamu terbentur saat pulang kemarin? Atau kau sengaja membenturkan kepalamu agar aku kasihan padamu?"

"Kau pikir aku ini gila sampai harus membenturkan kepalaku hanya untuk mendapatkan belas kasihanmu?"

"Aku rasa memang kau sudah mulai gila Sakura dan aku tidak memberikan rasa belas kasihanku pada sembarang orang dan dengan cuma-cuma."

"Terserah saja kau bicara apa, lagipula aku tak perlu dikasihani olehmu. Aku masih memegang teguh sikap samurai yang lebih memilih mati daripada dikasihani oleh musuh. Camkan kalimat terakhirku baik-baik!"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, akan aku catat di dalam _memory_ku."

"Bagus."

Hanya percakapan ringan yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Pagi itu suasana di ruang kelas sangat tenang, karena belum banyak murid yang berangkat. Hanya Sasuke dan Saskura saja yang selalu berangkat lebih awal daripada yang lain. Alasan yang mereka gunakan untuk menambah semangat mereka berangkat lebih awal sangat berkebalikan. Sasuke hanya ingin bisa beristirahat dengan tenang dan pergi selama mungkin dari rumah dan dari ayahnya, sementara Sakura dia ingin mengulang kembali pelajaran yang lalu dan membaca materi yang mungkin akan diajarkan hari ini.

Tepat 30menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi ruang kelas sudah mulai penuh dengan teman-teman sekelas Sasuke dan Sakura. Seperti hari-hari yang lainnya, saat kelas sudah mulai penuh sesak Sasuke melangkah keluar kelas dengan alasan beristirahat. Sakura yang sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Sasuke itu berharap bisa mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke Uchiha di luar sana.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai. Kau tidak berniat membolos, kan?"

"Ino, aku bisa minta tolong? Tolong bilang pada Shizune sensei kalau aku ada di UKS karena sakit."

"Eh? Kau menyuruhku untuk berbohong kepada guru? Kau tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya. Apa kau yakin Sakura?"

"Aku yakin Ino. Sangat yakin. Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi limpahkan saja semuanya padaku. Aku siap menanggung semuanya, karena ini adalah ideku. Kau mau membantuku kan?"

"Baiklah, kalau kau benar-benar yakin Sakura."

"Terima kasih Ino."

Sakura bergegas meninggalkan kelas mengikuti Sasuke Uchiha yang sedang berjalan di lorong koridor sekolah. Setiap langkah Sasuke seirama dengan langkah kaki Sakura yang mengekornya dari kejauhan. Setiap Sasuke berhenti Sakura juga menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian bersembunyi di belakang tiang peyangga gedung, pada pohon, toko, di belakang orang yang berlalu lalang, atau pun tiang listrik.

'Sampai kapan dia akan terus mengikutiku? Benar-benar orang yang aneh? Apa dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain mengikutiku? Aku kira dia sendiri yang bilang akan belajar lebih giat daripada yang lain kenapa malah mengikutiku?Terserah dia sajalah, lagipula itu juga bukan urusanku.'

Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya menyusuri gang-gang sempit yang jarang terjamah oleh orang lain. Sakura yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke telah curiga jika diikuti bergegas mengejar Sasuke. Sakura tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke yang sedang dia ikuti, irama langkah mereka berdua seolah-olah menyatu dan menjadi ketukan nada-nada yang mengalun dengan cepat dan tegas.

'Sebuah taman? Dia beristirahat di sini setiap pagi hingga akhir pelajaran? Aku rasa luka yang dia dapat bukan akibat berkelahi dengan orang lain, mungkin hanya bekas luka biasa yang dia dapat beberapa hari sebelumnya.'

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berhenti di sebuah taman yang di tengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah air mancur yang di kelilingi bunga warna-warni serta ada 4 jalan yang bisa kita gunakan untuk mendekati air mancur. Di setiap sudut taman berdiri dengan gagah pohon-pohon besar yang teduh untuk piknik keluarga atau sekedar beristirahat. Terdapat juga banyak kursi panjang di setiap sisi taman.

Sakura sedikit demi sedikit mulai menghapus rasa curiganya pada Sasuke sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia sebisa mungkin bersembunyi di tempat yang aman, namun tetap bisa mengawasi Sasuke yang mulai berjalan menuju sebuah kursi panjang, kemudian duduk di sana sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Sakura merasa ada sedikit keanehan pada Sasuke, Sasuke seperti sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, namun tidak terlihat lawan bicara Sasuke.

"Kau sudah siap untuk merasakan 'sentuhan halus' dari tinjuku lagi?"

"Heh, kali ini akulah yang akan memberikannya padamu. Aku bukanlah diriku yang kemarin lagi. Hari ini aku akan membunuhmu tanpa ampun."

"Uh, aku takut. Jangan kejam-kejam padaku Sasuke-kun, aku bukan orang jahat kok. Ya?"

"Heh, kau memohon padaku? Lebih baik katakan selamat tinggal pada dunia ini atau kau masih punya permintaan terkahir? Jika masih ada dengan senang hati akan aku kabulkan."

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin setelah ini berakhir kau akan menyesali semuanya dan takkan mengulanginya lagi. Karena aku sudah bosan harus terus melayanimu. Melakukan ini itu, tapi kau tetap sama saja tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Jadi sia-sia kan apa yang sudah aku lakukan?"

"Diam! Ayo kita lakukan saja dan jangan banyak bicara. Keluarlah!"

"Baiklah, aku juga sudah lelah bersembunyi."

Teriakan Sasuke terdengar hingga ke telinga Sakura yang sedang bersembunyi bi balik pohon yang berjarak sekitar 50m dari Sasuke. Dari balik pohon di belakang kursi yang Sasuke duduki muncul seseorang dengan rambut jabrik acak-acakan berwarna hitam kelam. Mata sewarna _ruby_nya itu seperti api yang menyala di balik rimbunan pepohonan. Sakura merasakan perasaan yang tidak mengenakan dari pemuda yang saat ini sedang melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Dia seperti melihat aura hitam yang mulai menyelimuti tubuh pemuda jabrik itu.

"Sasuke apa kau akan melawannya? Lebih baik urungkan saja niatmu, karena kau pasti tidak akan menang darinya."

"Akhirnya kau muncul juga, aku sudah lama menunggumu."

"Ah, gomen-gomen. Saya tidak berniat membuat anda menunggu saya. Gomenne _ouji-sama_."

"Bisa kita hentikan perbincangan yang membosankan ini? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menghajarmu."

Sasuke mulai memasangkan sarung tangan di kedua tangannya. Dia mengangkat tangannya membentuk sudut 90 derajat untuk membuat dia yakin bahwa sarung tangan itu sudah terpasang dengan erat.

"Baiklah _ouji_-"

Sasuke langsung berlari secepat yang dia bisa mencoba mendekati pemuda jabrik itu. Dia menekuk sedikit lengan kanannya hingga seperti membentuk sudut. Kini tangan kananya sudah siap untuk menghajar pemuda di hadapannya. Jarak di antara mereka berdua saat ini hanyalah satu meter, dari jarak itu Sasuke bisa mengenai pemuda jabrik itu dengan pukulannya.

'Sasuke jangan!'

"_Ouji-sama_, tunggu sebentar aku belum siap."

"Terlambat untuk meminta _time out_."

Pemuda jabrik itu tampak kaget saat melihat pukulan Sasuke yang sudah sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia berusaha menahan serangan Sasuke dengan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ternyata tak mudah menahan serangan sang Uchiha, pemuda jabrik itu terdorong mundur beberapa centi akibat pukulan Sasuke. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap dengan tajam pemuda yang ada di depan matanya, seakan dia adalah seekor harimau kelaparan yang sudah siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja dan memakannya.

"Benarkah dia Sasuke Uchiha? Si pemalas yang aku kenal?"

"Ugh... Yey, ternyata _Ouji-sama_ sudah berkembang dan menjadi lebih hebat dari yang kemarin."

"Jangan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak perlu, aku membencinya. Kau tahu itu, kan Gazelle?"

"Jadi bolehkah kalau aku..."

"Tentu saja jika kau memang bisa melakukannya."

"Ariga..."

Pemuda jabrik yang diketahui bernama Gazelle itu tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari hadapan Sasuke dan sudah berada di samping kanan Sasuke. Tangannya sudah siap dia ayunkan sekuat tenaga untuk menghajar Sasuke.

"...to."

Dengan cepat Gazelle mengayunkan tangannya ke arah pipi kanan Sasuke yang pertahanannya sedikit terbuka sehingga mudah untuk diserang. Namun gerakan Sasuke sama cepatnya dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Gazelle sehingga Sasuke masih bisa menahan pukulan Gazelle dengan tangan kirinya.

"_Tsugoi_, _ouji-sama_. Kita akan lebih, lebih, lebih serius lagi dam menikmati permainan ini."

Melihat kesempatan yang terbuka Gazelle langsung mencoba menendang Sasuke secara horizontal yang mengarah ke perut Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya. Sasuke masih terlalu sigap meski tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Gazelle dia tetap bisa menghindarinya dengan melompat melewati kepala Gazelle.

"Sebuah kesempatan lagi _ouji_..."

Gazelle menghilang lagi dari tempatnya. Gerakan langkahnya benar-benar cepat hingga tak bisa dideteksi dengan mata biasa. Saat ini Gazelle sudah berada di hadapan Sasuke yang sedang melayang dan langsung menyerangnya dengan pukulan yang cepat dan bertubi-tubi. Serangkaian serangan itu diakhiri dengan tendangan dari kaki kanannya yang membuat Sasuke terpental membuat punggunggnya menghantam tanah karena tak kuat menahan serangan Gazelle, sementara Gazelle mendarat di atas kedua kakinya dengan selamat.

"Bagaimana kalau kita sudahi saja permainan ini?"

"Kau pikir aku sudah mencapai batasku?"

"Saya rasa sudah. Sayang sekali, padahal kita baru saja mulai bermain."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga!"

Sasuke mencoba kembali bangkit dan berlari secepat mungkin mendekati Gazelle. Baju seragamnya sudah tidak utuh seperti pagi tadi sebelum dia kemari, saat ini baju seragamnya sudah bercampur dengan pasir yang melekat di sekitar baju dan wajahnya. Tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk menghajar Gazelle yang sedang berdiri dengan tenang, meski dia membuat pertahanannya jadi memiliki banyak celah.

'Tangan kanan? Apa dia akan menggunakan tangan kanannya atau tangan kiri? Dia pasti akan menggunakan tangan kanannya sebagai pengecoh sementara tangan kirinya yang akan dia gunakan untuk menyerang.'

Tepat seperti dugaan Gazelle. Sasuke mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Gazelle, namun tujuan utamanya bukanlah itu dia berniat melukai Gazelle di perutnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Sesuai perkiraanku. Kalau seperti ini terus anda tidak akan mungkin menang."

"Kau pikir seperti itu? Heh. Rasakan ini."

Ternyata pukulan dari tangan kanan dan tangan kiri Sasuke hanyalah tipuan belaka. Saat Gazelle menahan kedua pukulan Sasuke itu dia tidak akan bisa menahan serangan Sasuke yang selanjutnya. Rencana yang Sasuke susun dengan cepat dan tepat sebelum bertarung dengan Gazelle berjalan dengan lancar.

"Bukankah mengejutkan?"

'Apa? Pukulan itu hanya sebagai pengalih saja?'

"Anda memang hebat _ouji-sama_. Argh!"

Lutut Sasuke dengan telak menghantam perut Gazelle yang membuat Gazelle kesakitan dan jatuh terjerembab. Gazelle masih mengerang kesakitan, namun tidak dia pikirkan secara serius. Sembari memegangi perutnya Gazelle mencoba berdiri kembali, meskipun tidak seimbang dan sedikit goyah.

"Apa kau menyukainya? Aku sangat menyukainya dan berikutnya akan jadi yang terkhir bagimu. Gazelle!"

"Saya harap demikian. Karena waktuku juga sudah hampir habis. Mari kita selesaikan permainan ini."

Gazelle dan Sasuke berlari dengan cepat mendekati lawan masing-masing. Tangan mereka juga sudah bersiap untuk menghajar lawan bertarung keduanya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang gerakanya terhenti seketika, Gazelle malah sudah berada di belakang Sasuke dan bersiap memukul kepala bagian belakang Sasuke. Dengan sigap Sasuke membalikkan badanya menghadap Gazelle dan langsung mencoba menahan pukulan Gazelle yang saat ini mengarah ke wajahnya. Sama seperti Sasuke yang menggunakan pukulan sebagai pengecoh Gazelle juga melakukan hal serupa. Sedetik setelah serangannya ditahan Gazelle kembali menghilang ke belakang Sasuke dan menendang bagian rusuk Sasuke yang sudah tidak terlindungi lagi. Tidak hanya itu Gazelle juga membanting tubuh Sasuke dan mencoba mengunci tangan Sasuke ke punggungnya.

Kejadian itu membuat Sakura ketakutan setengah mati. Sementara Sasuke masih berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari kuncian Gazelle, Sakura hanya bisa menggenggam tangannya sendiri di depan dadanya dan berdoa agar apa yang dia lihat ini hanyalah ilusi dan bukan kenyataan.

'Hentikan kalian berdua! Sudah cukup jangan berkelahi lagi! Kumohon! _Kami-sama_ aku harap ini bukanlah kenyataan, aku mohon yakinkanlah diriku bahwa apa yang kulihat ini hanyalah ilusi semata. _Kami-sama_, kumohon!'

'Sial! Kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Apakah hanya sampai di sini? Apa hanya sampai di sini usahaku selama ini? Tidak, aku tidak akan berhenti berusaha, meski tubuh dan tulang ini harus remuk dan hancur aku tidak akan berhenti. Masih ada jalan keluar yang belum aku coba, kuharap kali ini akan berhasil.'

"Anda masih belum menyerah _ouji-sama_?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Aku masih belum menyerah. Sampai aku bisa membunuhmu, aku tak akan berhenti mencoba."

Semakin keras Sasuke memberontak semakin sulit pula dia terlepas dari kuncian Gazelle. Salah satu dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang terlintas di otaknya saat itu hanyalah dia harus bisa membuat Gazelle melonggarkan kunciannya. Sasuke berusaha berguling ke samping kanan berharap agar Gazelle membentur tanah atau paling tidak terjatuh dari punggunggnya.

Ternyata hal itu cukup membantu Sasuke, karena Gazelle mulai mengendurkan kunciannya. Dengan begitu Sasuke bisa melepaskan diri dengan mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut Gazelle, meski masih bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Gazelle dengan melompat mundur sejauh satu meter dari Sasuke. Karena jarak mereka yang terlalu dekat Gazelle berjalan mundur agar jarak diantara mereka sedikit jauh supaya dia bisa menyusun rencana kembali, namun Gazelle dikejutkan oleh Sasuke yang menyerang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kau terlalu lambat Gazelle!"

"Eh?"

Hanya dalam hitungan detik saja Sasuke sekarang sudah berada di depan Gazelle. Tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu Sasuke mulai menghujani Gazelle dengan pukulan-pukulan yang mengarah ke setiap inchi tubuh Gazelle, namun dengan sigap Gazelle menghindari setiap pukulan yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Jadi, seperti itukah yang namanya cepat? Apa anda sedang bercanda? _Ouji-sama_? Ayolah itu masih terlalu lambat. Anda masih bisa lebih cepat lagi, kan?"

"Cih! Akan kutunjukkan padamu!"

Sasuke masih terus menghujani Gazelle dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi, namun dengan santai Gazelle menghindari semua pukulan itu. Dia seakan sedang menari mengikuti irama pukulan yang dilancarkan Sasuke. Karena terlalu berkonsentrasi terhadap pukulan Sasuke Gazelle hampir saja terkena tendangan Sasuke yang dilancarkan secara tiba-tiba, namun hal itu juga masih bisa ditahan Gazelle dengan kedua tangannya. Secara bersamaan mereka berdua melompat ke belakang dan mencoba membuat jarak dengan lawannya.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh."

"Kali ini saya yakin sekali bahwa anda sudah mencapai batasnya."

Sasuke terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan. Kakinya bergetar hebat hingga tak dapat lagi menopangnya agar tetap berdiri tegak. Dia berlutut menatap tanah. Cairan cristal mulai mengalir dari pelipis serta bagian tubuh yang lain. Setiap tetes keringat yang jatuh ke tanah merupakan setitik semangat yang telah dia keluarkan selama beberapa menit terakhir. Semua keringat yang membasahi bajunya adalah usaha yang telah dia lakukan selama beberapa menit terakhir.

Ini kali pertamanya Sasuke melakukan sesuatu hal dengan sepenuh hatinya, tanpa paksaan orang lain. Di tampak senang melakukannya, tapi tidak bagi Sakura dia merasa seperti melihat sisi lain dari Sasuke yang tersembunyi dan itu membuatnya benar-benar khawatir. Sakura semakin erat menggenggam tangannya dan terus berdoa.

"Anda sudah mencapai batas? Padahal saya masih berharap melanjutkan permainan ini. Padahal ini sangat menyenangkan, bukan begitu _ouji-sama_?"

"Kuakui aku memang sudah mencapai batasku, tapi bukan berarti aku akan menyerah sampai di sini. Ini benar-benar akan menjadi yang terakhir, Gazelle."

"Kita sudahi saja permainan ini _ouji-sama_."

"Aku setuju denganmu Gazelle. Ini adalah pukulan terakhirku."

Sasuke mencoba bangkit kembali, meskipun tubuhnya sudah tidak seimbang lagi. Sembari melap darah di bibirnya Sasuke bersiap untuk mengantamkan tinjunya ke wajah Gazelle lagi. Dia mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang berbalut dengan sarung tangan sekuat mungkin, begitu juga dengan Gazelle. Dia melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Mari kita selesaikan _ouji-sama_!"

"Mati kau Gazelle!"

Mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat ke arah lawan masing-masing dan berusaha agar bisa sedekat mungkin dengan lawannya. Kini jarak mereka tinggal satu meter dengan begitu tinju yang terkuatlah yang akan mengakhiri perkelahian mereka berdua dan menentukan pemenang di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Gazelle sudah melayangkan tinju mereka ke wajah musuh mereka masing-masing. Seakan-akan jam di taman yang berdetak setiap detik memperlambat gerakan tangan mereka berdua, tetapi saat kedua tinju itu hampir sampai di tujuannya segalanya terhenti begitu saja.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua! Hentikan semua ini! Untuk apa kalian berkelahi? Apa kalian tidak memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih berguna daripada hanya berkelahi di taman? Kumohon hentikan semua ini!"

"Sudah kuduga pasti akan jadi begini. Kalau begitu saya pamit undur diri dulu _ouji-sama_. _Jaa matta ne, Ouji-sama_."

"Sakura _no baka_, sedang apa kau di sini? Kau benar-benar..."

Gazelle langsung pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang jatuh pingsan dengan wajah memar dan berdarah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka akibat pertarungan tadi dan bajunya juga sudah koyak. Sasuke tak terlihat seperti seorang pelajar atau pangeran yang sangat dikagumi oleh para gadis di sekolahnya. Dia sudah terlihat seperti berandalan yang berkeliaran sesukanya dan berkelahi hanya demi kesengan semata. Benar-benar berbeda dari Sasuke yang sering terlihat di sekolah meski hanya sebentar.

Sakura bergegas menghampiri Sasuke dan membopongnya ke bawah pohon yang ada di taman itu. Dia menyandarkan tubuh Sasuke di salah satu pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar di sekitar taman itu. Untung saja Sakura membawa sapu tangannya ke manapun. Dengan kain kecil itu dia bisa sedikit membersihkan luka Sasuke. Sesaat Sakura memandangi wajah Sasuke hingga tanpa sadar dia menitikkan cairan bening dari ujung matanya dan menetes membasahi rok hitam yang dia kenakan saat itu.

Sakura mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk membendung air matanya, namun sia-sia. Dia bahkan terisak secara tak sadar, perasaannya benar-benar sudah bercamur aduk antara sedih, marah, khawatir, dan sebagainya. Dia bergegas menghapus air matanya yang masih terus mengalir. Dia harus segera membersihkan luka Sasuke agar tidak infeksi.

Pertama-tama dia harus membasahi kain tersebut sebelum digunakan. Kegiatan Sakura saat itu tidak akan terganggu oleh teriakan Sasuke, karena Sasuke sedang bermimpi indah dengan wajah innocentnya, namun masih memperlihatkan ketampanannya. Perlahan Sakura mulai membersihkan luka Sasuke dari pipi kanan, kemudian pipi kiri, bibir Sasuke, lengan dan tangan Sasuke tak lepas dari usapan lembut seorang Haruno Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh Sasuke. Aku kira kau itu murid jenius yang akan berfikir dua kali sebelum melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti tadi ternyata tidak. Ternyata aku sudah salah menilaimu. Percuma saja aku mengagumimu sebagai 'si jenius' dari Konoha Senior Highschool."

"Hn..."

"K-ka-kau sudah sadar?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"A-a-aku aku sedang membersihkan lukamu, kenapa? Kau tidak suka, huh?"

"Membersihkan lukaku, ya? Baiklah, lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Sakura melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya membersihkan luka Sasuke, setelah sebelumnya sempat terhenti sebentar. Sasuke hanya diam saja tanpa banyak bicara atau memprotes Sakura. Hal tersebut malah membuat Sakura bingung, seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa diam dan tidak protes sama sekali terhadapnya. Apa ini adalah sisi yang lain lagi dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha?

"Hei, jangan melamun jika pekerjaanmu belum selesai."

"Eh? Iya, akan aku lanjutkan. Kenapa kau tidak memprotes apa yang aku lakukan? Biasanya kau selalu berisik saat aku melakukan sesuatu di sekitarmu."

"Kenapa? Apa kau merindukannya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, apa kau berpikir kalau aku sama seperti gadis di sekolah yang tergila-gila padamu?"

"Hn... Aku rasa seperti itu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya Sakura? Kau mulai seperti mereka."

"Tidak akan pernah. Kenapa kau berkelahi dengan pria jabrik tadi? Apa kau ada masalah dengannya?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali."

"Jadi seperti ini yang kau katakan beristirahat? Aku mulai mengerti kenapa kau pergi dengan keadaan bersih dan kembali dengan 'hadiah' yang banyak."

"Kau sebut apa lukaku ini? 'Hadiah'? Jangan mengurusiku jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tanpa bantuanmu tentunya."

"Hey, kau mau ke mana? Aku belum selesai."

"Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Aku pergi."

Perlahan Sasuke mulai bangkit kembali dengan bersandar pada batang pohon Sakura di belakangnya. Langkahnya tertatih. Dia seakan tak punya banyak tenaga tersisa untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Setiap kali Sasuke melangkah saat itu juga dia hampir jatuh terjerembab menghantam tanah. Sakura yang sudah geram dan tidak tahan melihat hal itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sasuke dan melingkarkan tangan Sasuke ke lehernya, sementara dia memapah Sasuke.

"Aku punya dua syarat tambahan untuk 'pertarungan' kita dan aku ingin kau menyetujuinya tanpa banyak bertanya."

"Jadi kau memaksaku untuk mengikuti aturanmu? Tapi baiklah, karena hasilnya sudah sangat jelas. Apa dua syarat itu?"

"Yang pertama aku ingin kau berhenti berkelahi dengan pria jabrik tadi dan tetap tinggal di sekolah hingga bel pulang. Yang kedua aku ingin kau mengikuti setiap pelajaran yang ada dan berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran tersebut."

"Jadi hanya itu saja yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersantai-santai saja. Aku ingin kau lebih serius menghadapi ujian yang sudah semakin dekat."

"Baiklah, akan aku lakukan. Aku juga punya satu syarat dan pembaruan taruhan kita."

"Aku akan menyanggupi syaratmu itu. Dan... Apa yang kau maksud dengan pembaruan taruhan?"

"Baiklah syaratnya sangat mudah sekali. Aku akan menjadikanmu wakil ketua OSIS guna mempermudahku untuk mengawasimu dan kau juga bisa mengawasiku agar aku tidak melanggar syarat yang kau berikan."

"Eh? Wakil ketua OSIS? Apa semudah itu kau mengangkat seseorang?"

"Sekolah sudah memberikan hak spesial padaku untuk mengangkat ataupun melepaskan jabatan wakil ketua OSIS keapada dan dari siapapun. Jadi semuanya terserah padaku. Dan pembaruan taruhannya adalah kita akan membuat sebuah surat yang akan dibaca pada pengumuman kelulusan nanti. Dan bagi yang kalah akan membaca surat milik yang menang, apapun itu."

"Jadi kau sengaja mengangkatku agar aku bisa naik ke atas panggung dan membacakannya untukmu?"

"Tentu saja, apa kau begitu bodoh hingga tidak menyadarinya?"

"Hn..."

"Cepat antar aku kembali ke sekolah."

"Kau memerintahku? Aku kira kau tidak membutuhkan bantuanku."

"Baiklah, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk kembali ke sekolah."

" Aku memenangkan berdebatan ini?"

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara. Kita harus segera kembali."

"Aku juga harus kembali ke sana."

Sakura dan Sasuke melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah setelah terhenti sesaat karena percakapan tentang syarat baru dan taruhan baru. Mereka berdua seakan-akan terlihat seperti pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang berjalan-jalan, namun dihadang oleh perampok di tengah perjalanan mereka. Dengan gagah berani si pria melindungi sang wanita dari sang perampok. Mungkin itulah yang orang-orang pikirkan, karena semuanya berbisik-bisik dengan orang di sebelah mereka. Sasuke sama sekali tidak terganggu. Sakura juga demikian, dia sudah terbiasa menjadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang.

Mereka menembus kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sekitar pertokoan. Dengan langkah yang pincang dan terseret serta tangan masih melingkar di leher Sakura, Sasuke mencoba mempercepat langkahnya. Sesekali Sakura memperhatikan wajah Sasuke dari arah samping sembari memikirkan kembali syarat dan taruhan yang baru saja mereka sepakati. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak mau meneraima persyaratan dan taruhan tambahan Sasuke, tapi karena dia ingin suatu pertandingan yang adil maka dengan terpaksa dia harus menerimanya.

Hanya perlu waktu 15 menit bagi mereka untuk sampai di sekolah. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu gerbang sekolah yang terbuka lebar dengan suasana sekolah yang sepi. Tidak terlihat murid-murid yang mengikuti kegiatan di sekolah. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi mereka mulai melangkah masuk halaman sekolah menuju ke gedung sekolah yang berjarak 100 meter dari gerbang.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah terdengar bunyi ringtone dari Hp Sakura yang menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menghentikan langkah mereka sebentar untuk melihat siapa yang menghubungi Sakura. Ternyata Hinata Hyuuga adik dari Sakura Haruno yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi kakaknya. Sebenarnya sesaat setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Hinata langsung berlari ke kelas Sakura namun tidak menjumpai kakaknya di sana. Dia hanya bertemu dengan Ino yang sengaja tidak pulang terlebih dahulu karena menunggu Sakura kembali dari 'pekerjaan sampingan'nya. Ino menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hinata kenapa dia tidak bisa menemukan kakaknya di kelas.

"Nee-chan, sekarang ada di mana?"

"Nee-chan sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Memangnya ada apa Hinata?"

"Nee-chan bohong. Aku sudah tahu semuanya dari Ino-senpai kalau nee-chan tidak mengikuti pelajaran sama sekali. Jujur, sekarang nee-chan ada di mana?"

"Iya, nee-chan minta maaf Hinata. Sekarang nee-chan sedang berada di sekolah. Sebentar lagi nee-chan pulang setelah mengantar orang menyebalkan di sebelah nee-chan."

"Hn. Aku khawatir kalau nee-chan kenapa-kenapa. Aku tidak punya ssaudara lagi kalau nee-chan pergi. Cepat pulang nee-chan."

"Iya, setelah ini nee-chan langsung pulang kok. Ja matta ne."

Sakura langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Hinata. Sakura benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada adik kesayangannya itu. Dia sempat mendengar Hinata terisak, mungkin saat ini Hinata sedang menangis di rumah karena mengkhawatirkan kakaknya. Dalam benaknya dia berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, tetapi juga ada perasaan puas telah melakukan hal bodoh tersebut. Mulai sekarang hingga Ujian datang dia tidak perlu mengingatkan Sasuke Uchiha untuk serius belajar setiap hari, karena syarat yang dia berikan sudah cukup untuk membuat 'si jenius' Uchiha itu tinggal di kelas dan belajar.

"Hinata menangis?"

"Heh? Dari mana kau tahu kalau Hinata menangis?"

"Aku mendengar dia terisak di seberang sana."

"Iya, itu semua salahku, tapi aku cukup puas dengan hari ini. Jadi rasa bersalahku dan perasaan puasku seimbang."

"Apa maksudmu dengan rasa bersalah dan perasaan puasmu seimbang?"

"Apa harus aku jelaskan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja bodoh, apa perlu aku ulangi pertanyaanku?"

"Tidak perlu kau ulangi lagi. Lagipula itu bukan suatu hal yang penting kok. Ayo kita harus segera mengambil tas dan pulang."

"Baiklah. Kau masih memiliki hutang penjelasan padaku."

"Dan aku tidak akan pernah membayarnya sampai kapanpun."

Itu pertama kalinya Sakura memapah Sasuke yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik, meski dia pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang terasa sangat berbeda karena Sasuke masih 'menguasai' kesadarannya dan sedang berjalan di sebelahnya. Sakura merasa sangat canggung, namun semuanya sudah dapat dibereskan. Mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali, setelah berdebat sebentar untuk mencairkan suasana yang tidak mengenakan.

Sementara itu di sisi lain.

Terlihat seorang pria muda dengan warna mata yang sewarna _Ruby_ sedang duduk sambil berpangku tangan di lengan kursi malasnya. Sementara yang seorang lagi adalah pemuda yang baru saja berkelahi dengan Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di hadapan pria _Ruby_ tadi dan memberikan hormat dengan cara membungkukkan badannya setelah itu dia memberikan laporan mengenai pengamatannya tadi dengan sangat detail.

"Tuan sekarang dia sudah lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Aku rasa dia bisa melampaui para pendahulu Uchiha."

"Itu kabar yang cukup bagus Gazelle, lalu bagaimana dengan permainan mereka?"

"permainan mereka berdua semakin menarik. Tadi mereka baru saja menambahkan syarat dan taruhan baru dalam permainan mereka."

"Kau yakin akan hal itu?"

"Tentu saja tuan, aku baru saja mendengarnya sebelum aku benar-benar pergi meninggalkan mereka."

"Kerja bagus Gazelle, kita akan melihat permainan yang mengasyikkan mulai hari ini dan seterusnya. Apakah seorang Sakuro Haruno pendatang baru akan bisa mengalahkan sang jenius dari Konoha Senior Highschool? Kita akan segera menemukan jawaban dari permainan ini."

"Benar Tuan."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating: still T

Genre: Friendship, Family, Hurt/comfort

warning: OOC, still so many typo (i think)

For last Happy reading, please leave a reaview or concreit

The Heartless 8: Cooling down

Hari mulai terlihat gelap, di mana sang penguasa siang digantikan oleh rekannya yang bertugas saat sebuah tirai gelap menutupi langit orange kala itu. Lampu-lampu penerangan mulai menyala satu per satu seperti sebuah domino yang jika kau jatuhkan salah satunya akan membuat yang lainnya terjatuh juga secara berurutan.

Sekolah sudah usai sejak beberapa jam lalu dan mulai terasa sepi, tidak seperti siang tadi saat semua siswa Konoha Senior Highschool masih belajar di kelas bahkan ada juga yang berkeliaran di taman atau lorong sekolah. Tak ada suara berisik murid-murid yang biasanya menggema memenuhi isi kelas. Kali ini hanya teriakan dan sedikit makian yang terdengar dari sudut kelas XII-8.

"Aw, bisakah kau melakukannya pelan-pelan?"

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bisa membersihkan wajahmu kalau kau terus meronta dan menggerak-gerakkan kepalamu."

"Kau melakukannya terlalu keras, bodoh!"

"Kau yang tidak bisa diam! Berhentilah bergerak dan diam!"

"Berisik, lakukan saja dengan benar!"

Sakura dan Sasuke masih melakukan kegiatan yang sama selama beberapa jam terakhir, setelah mereka kembali dari taman, yaitu membersihkan semua luka yang Sasuke dapat akibat perkelahiannya dengan Gazelle. Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat, mereka masih belum selesai juga.

"Hey, Sasuke Uchiha The Heartless Prince of Konoha Senior Highschool. Bisakah kita segera menyelesaikan ini?"

"Menyelesaikan ini?"

"Iya, menyelesaikan ini!"

Sakura menekan sapu tangan yang dia gunakan untuk membersihkan luka Sasuke kuat-kuat hingga membuat Sasuke meronta kesakitan menahan perih dan menghadiahi sang pelaku dengan sebuah jitakan yang mendarat mulus di kepala si pelaku.

Mulailah terjadi lagi pertengkaran anak kecil diantara mereka. Padahal belum ada 1 tahun mereka bertemu, tapi pertengkaran itu seperti sebuah kebiasaan lama yang terus saja terulang setiap kali mereka hanya berdua di suatu tempat. Seperti anjing dan kucing yang sudah bermusuhan sejak lama dan tidak pernah bisa akur. Andaikan saja mereka berdamai hal tersebut juga tidak akan berlangsung lama. Jangka waktu paling lama mereka bisa berdamai hanya sampai pelajaran selesai, itu juga tidak lebih dari 2-3 jam saja.

Di kamar Sakura

Bintang-bintang mulai bersinar dengan cahaya yang didapat dari sang putri malam yang terlihat seperti sebuah titik yang menghias kelambu malam itu. Cahaya bintang-bintang itu membentuk sebuah rasi bintang yang dulu selalu dia lihat bersama keluarganya, namun sekarang semuanya dia rasa sudah tidak sama lagi.

Sembari duduk di depan meja belajarnya, dia kembali membuka-buka buku diary yang selalu dia isi setiap mengalami beberapa kejadian yang menurutnya bisa dia ceritakan kepada orang lain suatu saat nanti. Sakura mulai sedikit mengenang masa lalunya, kembali ke waktu di mana sang ibunda masih setia menunggunya pulang.

"Ibu, apakah ibu ada di sini? Saat ini?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya sembari memperhatikan setiap goresan-goresan pena yang menghias di badan buku tersebut.

"Aku butuh ibu saat ini, aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Ibu."

Cairan kristal bening mulai mengalir di ujung ekor matanya. Sakura mulai menangis terisak saat dia tahu bahwa ibunya tidak mungkin bisa ada di dekatnya seperti dulu lagi. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa akan ada keajaiban yang mungkin saja terjadi, meski hanya sekali saja. Dia ingin ibunya menemani dirinya sekarang di gelap malam saat lelah dan penat tak bisa terhapus begitu saja. Hanya sebentar saja dia ingin merasakannya kembali, jika tidak bisa dia ingin merasakan hangatnya pelukkan sang ibunda meski hanya sekejap mata.

"Bodohnya aku berharap sesuatu yang tak mungkin terjadi. Andai saja benar-benar terjadi, pasti aku akan sangat bahagia. Dan aku akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang paling beruntung di muka bumi ini, jika saja harapanku benar-benar terjadi."

Sakura berusaha menghapus air matanya yang masih terus mengalir, meski dia sudah mencoba menahannya. Tetap saja semua itu sia-sia belaka. Dia tida bisa menahan kesedihannya.

"Ibu. Aku sayang sekali , ibu. Aku akan terus berdoa untuk ibu setiap hari."

Saat tangisan Sakura semakin menjadi, terlihat seseorang sedang memperhatikan Sakura dari sela-sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Orang itu juga sedikit menitikkan air mata. Linangan air mata terus membasahi pipi orang itu. Orang itu juga berusaha menghapus air matanya sebisa mungkin.

"Aku juga sayang ibu, tapi ayah bilang kalau aku harus bisa terus melangkah maju. Masa lalu biar menjadi sebuah catatan indah atau bukan itu bukanlah masalah. Bagian terpentingnya adalah agar suatu saat nanti bisa kita renungkan kembali apa yang pernah kita lakukan dulu supaya kita bisa merubah setiap kesalahan yang kita lakukan."

Dengan sedikit terisak Hinata mengingat kembali apa yang ayahnya pernah katakan dulu. Dia juga berfikir semua yang dikatakan oleh ayahnya adalah benar, setelah dia merenungkan semuanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir, meski masih berbeda dengan apa yang selalu dia rasakan. Tapi semua adalah kenyataan dan takdir yang tak dapat dirubah.

"Sakura-_nee_, aku juga sayang _nee_-chan. Semoga suatu saat _nee_-chan akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang spesial untuk _nee_-chan."

Hinata menutup pintu perlahan kemudian meninggalkan Sakura yang masih tenggelam dalam khayalannya sendiri tentang masa lalu.

Klik.

Mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup Sakura dengan tergesa-gesa mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi membasahi pipinya hingga membuat kedua mata emeraldnya bercampur dengan warna merah. Dia langsung berlari ke arah pintu untuk mencari tahu orang yang mengintipnya tadi. Dengan seksama dia memperhatikan setiap inchi dari ruangan kecil di depan kamarnya. Vas bunga dengan hiasan bemotif seseorang yang sedang memperhatikan bunga Sakura yang gugur masih ada di ujung ruangan. Tangga menuju lantai satu juga tidak mencurigakan. Sebuah meja kecil yang tergeletak di antara 3 kursi yang menghadap ke meja juga masih utuh. Semuanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Tidak dia jumpai seorangpun di sekitar sana.

"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Sebelum Sakura sempat kembali ke dalam kamarnya Neji sudah terlebih dahulu menyapa Sakura.

"Anda belum tidur Sakura-sama?"

"Belum, Neji-_nii_ boleh tanya sesuatu?"

Karena rasa penasaran yang masih besar di dalam dirinya Sakura berusaha mencari tahu jawabannya. Siapakah sebenarnya orang yang tadi sempat melihatnya menangis terisak dan mendengarkan keluhannya?

"Tentu saja boleh, dengan senang hati akan saya jawab."

"Apa tadi _nii_-san melihat seseorang yang turun dari lantai 2 ini?"

"Maaf saya tidak melihat siapa-siapa daritadi, memangnya ada apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa kok. Terimakasih."

Sakura merasa bahwa tidak mungkin lagi mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan dan dia juga tidak ingin orang lain sampai mengetahui bahwa dia menangis terisak untuk ke sekian kalinya tanpa disadari orang lain.

"Itu bukan apa-apa Sakura-sama. Boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Mau tanya apa _nii_-san?"

Dengan senyum manis yang dia buat serta mata yang dia tutup keduanya, dan kepala yang dimiringkan itu seolah-olah terlihat seperti Sakura senang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Neji, tapi kenyataannya adalah dia tidak ingin Neji tahu kalau dia menangis lagi.

"Apakah Sakura-sama habis menangis?"

"Eh? Maksud Neji _nii_?"

Sakura yang kaget mendengar pertanyaan Neji, benar-benar dibuat terdiam oleh Neji selama beberapa detik. Dia benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, tapi tiba-tiba saja Neji langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sakura yang masih memikirkan beberapa jawaban yang ditujukan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Neji.

"Hanya menebak saja, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Maaf kalau misalnya membuat anda merasa tidak nyaman."

"Ti-tidak kok, bukan begitu maksudnya. Hanya teringat tentang suatu hal yang membuat sedih. Dan Neji _nii_ jangan memanggil dengan sebutan 'sama' terus. Kita berdua kan keluarga jadi panggil Sakura saja, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa Sakura-sama?"

"Tuh kan diulang lagi. Pokoknya nggak boleh."

"Baiklah, kalau itu yang anda minta. Kalau begitu anda harus segera tidur karena sekarang sudah larut malam."

Melihat Sakura yang mulai menggembungkan pipinya dan wajah yang cemberut. Terlihat sekali bahwa Sakura akan marah, karena itu Neji hanya bisa mengiyakan saja permintaan Sakura. Tapi itu juga tidak akan berlangsung lama, biasanya paling lama, hanya saat itu dan di tempat yang sama saja.

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu kok maksudnya. Besok hari apa _nii_-san?"

"Besok ya? Kalau tidak salah besok adalah hari ulang tahun Nevereverland Konoha yang ke 15 tahun dan di sana juga diadakan undian berhadiah sepertinya bagi pengunjung yang beruntung."

Mendengar penjelasan Neji yang rinci itu membuat Sakura terkagum-kagum. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan ekspresi yang menurut Neji terlihat sedikit aneh dan tidak seperti Sakura yang biasanya.

"_Nii_-san kayaknya hafal banget deh sama hari-hari besar. Memangnya di kepala Neji _nii_-san itu sudah ada tabel yang mirip seperti kalender ya?"

"Terima kasih pujiannya. Sebenarnya saya hanya menghafalnya saja. Tidak ada yang spesial sepertinya."

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pelan kepala Sakura. Mendengar Neji yang merendahkan diri Sakura semakin memuji kehebatan Neji yang bisa hafal hari-hari yang -tidak begitu- penting di sekitar Konoha, padahal sama sekali tidak tertulis di kalender kebanyakan.

"Tapi tetap hebat lho bisa hafal begitu. Aku juga tidak mungkin bisa menghafal sampai begitu persisnya dengan sejarah."

"Terima kasih. Anda kenapa tanya tentang besok? Apa ada rencana yang spesial untuk besok?"

Sakura hanya bisa senyam-senyum sendiri mendengar pertanyaan Neji, seperti seseorang yang salah tingkah jika rahasianya akan terbongkar atau yang lainnya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan kok cuma mau jalan-jalan saja untuk refreshing. Aku kan sebentar lagi mau UAS. Jadi fikiranku bisa segar dan siap untuk menampung materi-materi pelajaran yang menggunung. Ehehehe."

"Benar juga. Semoga UASnya berjalan lancar dan mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Satu hal lagi yang tidak boleh anda lupakan..."

"Hal apa itu Neji-_nii_?"

Sakura hanya bisa menyimpulkan sebuah jawaban dari apa yang akan Neji katakan. Kemungkinan yang paling tepat hanya ada satu, tapi bisa saja hal tersebut bukanlah jawaban yang diminta oleh Neji.

"Anda jangan sampai lupa untuk tidur tepat waktu dan jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"I-iya _Nii_-san. Tahu saja kalau Sakura suka memaksakan diri, tapi khusus menjelang ujian tidak mungkin memaksakan diri kok, janji. Neji-_nii_? Apa Neji-_nii_ selalu memperhatikan tingkah laku kami selama ini?"

"Bukan memperhatikan, hanya sekedar ingin tahu kegiatan anda jika Ayahanda anda sedang tidak di rumah. Mungkin saja berubah seiring bertambahnya usia anda."

"Benar juga ya."

Ternyata benar dugaan Sakura, bahwa Neji selalu memperhatikan gerak-gerik seluruh anggota keluarga di rumah. Jadi karena itulah dia bahkan bisa mengetahui jika Sakura habis menangis, padahal Sakura sudah berusaha menutup-nutupinya sebisa mungkin.

"Neji-_nii_ belum mengantuk? Hoaaammbb."

"Belum, kalau begitu anda tidur duluan saja."

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mau menemani Sakura mengobrol malam-malam begini. Neji-_nii_ juga jangan terlalu larut tidurnya. Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi juga."

Neji menepuk pelan kepala Sakura dan mencium kening Sakura yang membuat Sakura terkaget dan hanya bisa tersipu dengan wajah yang memerah hampir serupa dengan warna rambut Sasori teman sekelasnya saat masih di SMU Azuchi. Melihat reaksi Sakura yang hanya terdiam dan menunduk Neji langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Eh? Ta-tadi itu maksudnya apa ya?"

Sakura langsung memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang bisa mendasari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Dari sekian banyaknya kemungkinan dia hanya menyatukannya menjadi sebuah kalimat yang mudah dicerna dan mudah dikatakan.

"Kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya. Mungkin saja benar. Aku juga harus bergegas tidur."

Sebelum memejamkan matanya sekali lagi Sakura berdoa agar ibunya tetap memperhatikan keluarga mereka dan mengawasi anak-anaknya dari atas sana.

"Selamat malam ibu, semoga ibu selalu bahagia di sana dan selalu memperhatikan keluarga ibu dari atas sana."

Keesokan harinya

Matahari mulai kembali menghias langit dengan warna orange yang menggantikan warna gelap malam kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari yang paling bagus untuk melepaskan penat. Selama enam hari penuh bertemu dengan orang yang paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia. Rasanya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat bersejarah dalam kehidupan Sakura, karena bisa pergi melupakan semua masalah yang terus menyertainya jika bersama dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

Pagi ini semuanya terlihat masih sama seperti biasanya, kecuali Hinata yang sudah duduk diam di kursi di meja makan. Hari ini Hinata terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Dengan balutan kaos warna ungu dipadu dengan jaket hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke 13 berwana senada dengan kaosnya. Masih terlihat sangat pas dengan badan Hinata. Dia juga mengenakan rok selutut yang menambah keanggunannya. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa daripada yang biasa Sakura lihat.

"Ne, Neji-_nii_ Hinata mau pergi ke mana? Apa ada kencan dengan seseorang?"

"Mungkin saja, soalnya dia juga senyum-senyum sendiri daritadi. Coba saja Sakura-sama tanya langsung pada orangnya."

"Nanti saja setelah sarapan. Menu sarapan hari ini rasanya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Apa Hinata yang memasaknya?"

"Saya rasa seperti itu."

Sakura terlihat sedang berbisik-bisik dengan Neji. Berdiskusi mengenai beberapa hal yang biasanya tidak pernah mereka ceritakan kepada orang lain. Sejak mereka masih kecil, mereka selalu berbagi rahasia tentang suatu hal. Sampai sekarang mereka masih menyembunyikan rahasia masing-masing yang terkadang membuat Hinata iri melihatnya.

"_Nee_, jangan ngobrol terus. Keburu dingin makanannya. _Nii_-san juga, makan dulu baru ngobrol."

"Siap laksanakan!"

Sakura memberikan hormat kepada Hinata selayaknya bawahan yang memberi hormat kepada atasannya. Hal itu membuat Hinata merasa tida enak, karena sepertinya Kakaknya yang satu itu sedang mencoba menggodanya.

"Ih, _Nee_-chan ini."

"Ehehe, habisnya kamu sudah mirip ibu-ibu yang sedang memarahi anak-anaknya yang bandel."

"Eh? Memangnya aku sudah setua itu ya?"

"Bukan kok, cuma terlihat lebih dewasa saja."

Semua yang ada di meja makan tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari anak SMA yang lugu itu. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa tertawa seperti itu, karena biasanya mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing hingga tak terlalu memikirkan tentang bersosialisasi dengan orang rumah, meski mereka sudah lebih dari 10tahun tinggal bersama.

"hmmmm. Hanya itu saja?"

"Terus kamu maunya yang gimana lagi coba?"

"Nggak ada sih, kalau begitu kita lanjut lagi makannya. Ngobrolnya kalau sudah selesai makan, mengerti semuanya?"

"SIAP MENGERTI!

Seperti sedang dikomandoi mereka menjawab dengan serentak dan nada yang nyaring. Kemudian semuanya kembali hening, seperti keadaan yang biasa terjadi setiap harinya.

Setelah acara sarapan yang lumayan ramai Sakura dan Hinata duduk bersantai di halaman belakang rumah mereka sembari menatap buah-buah yang mulai tumbuh di sebuah pohon dekat dengan rumah mereka.

"_Nee_, kita pergi jalan-jalan yuk."

"Memangnya kamu mau ke mana? Bukannya kamu sebentar lagi ada Ulangan? Memangnya sudah belajar?"

"Ih, Sakura-_nee_ jangan bahas pelajaran di hari libur dong. Jadi kepikiran, kan tuh."

"Ehehe, sebetulnya memang ingin mengingatkan. Berarti tepat sasaran dong."

"Ih, dasar ya Sakura-_nee_ ini."

Sakura terus-terusan menggoda Hinata, contohnya dari pakaian yang Hinata kenakan saat ini, lalu make up yang sudah mulai lebih rapi dan sesuai, sampai ke masalah yang lebih dalam lagi mengenai pria yang membuat Hinata bisa berdandan seperti sekarang ini. Setiap pertanyaan yang Sakura lontarkan benar-benar membuat wajah Hinata merah padam hingga membuat sang adik menjadi salah tingkah dan tidak bisa membalas kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Beneran Hinata? Kamu sama dia...?"

"Ng, bu-bukan yang kayak gitu Sakura-_nee_. Hanya teman dekat saja kok."

"Beneran nih cuma teman? Teman apa demen?"

"Kalo nggak percaya yaudah, kan aku udah jujur 75%."

"Eh? Jujur 75%? Maksudnya apa?"

Dengan sigap Hinata langsung menutup mulutnya dan melarikan diri menuju ke dalam kamarnya dan menguncinya dari dalam. Sakura berusaha mengejar Hinata guna meminta kejelasan dari kalimatnya tersebut, sementara Neji yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa geleng kepala. Jarang sekali dia melihat Hinata yang seperti itu. Sakura hanya bisa menaikkan kedua bahunya saat melihat Neji dengan tatapan bingungnya menatap Sakura yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Hinata.

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Hinata keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian yang biasa dia kenakan sehari-harinya, yaitu jaket warna ungu dengan kaos warna hitam sebagai dalaman dan celana panjang warna senada dengan jaketnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke pintu depan di mana dunia yang luas sedang menantinya untuk segera dijelajahi. Sementara Hinata masih dalam perjalanannya, Sakura dengan tenang menunggu sang adik dalam balutan kaos merah bergambar pelangi dengan ukiran namanya dan nama ibunya di ujung pelangi tersebut, dipadu dengan jaket merah dan celana panjang sewarna dengan jaket yang dia kenakan.

"Sakura-_nee_! Sudah siap? Ayo kita berangkat!"

"Semangat sekali kamu ini. Ganti baju? Tidak pakai baju yang tadi saja?"

"Nggak ah, enak pakai yang ini soalnya. Lebih nyaman."

"Kalau begitu mari kita berangkat!"

Sakura dan Hinata bergegas meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat yang sudah dijanjikan oleh Sakura sebagai tanda permintaan maaf atas kejadian tadi pagi.

Flashback on

"Hinata. Cantik, manis, sayang. Jangan dikunci dong pintunya. Kamu kenapa?"

"Nggakpapa."

"Serius kamu nggakpapa? _Nee_-san ada salah ya sama kamu?"

"Nggak ada. _Nee_-san nggak salah apa-apa kok."

Hinata hanya membalas sekenanya setiap pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh Sakura sembari memeluk gulingnya dan memendam wajahnya di bantalnya. Dia terisak pelan dan sedikit merubah nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit serak dan berat.

Mengetahui Hinata yang susah dibujuk akhirnya Sakura memiliki ide dari percakapannya dengan Neji kemarin malam. Dia akan mengajak Hinata ke tempat 'itu' dan mereka akan bersenang-senang hingga semua perasaan negatif menghilang untuk sehari itu.

Flashback off

"Jadi kan kita ke sana, _nee_?"

"Tentu saja jadi dong, kan _Nee_-san sudah janji sama kamu, tapi hanya untuk hari ini saja, oke?"

"Oke."

Dengan wajah yang senang dan berseri-seri mereka melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju taman impian di mana mereka dulu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan ibu mereka di saat beliau masih hidup. Banyak sekali kenangan yang mereka buat di sana, seperti foto kota konoha di saat malam hari dari puncak bianglala, atau foto Hinata dan Sakura di sebuah kereta kencana di komedi putar, atau foto Hinata dan Sakura yang menjadi putri sehari dengan pakaian ala Princess di sebuah toko baju, serta masih banyak kenangan yang lainnya.

"Kita sudah sampai. Selamat datang di istana impian setiap anak di Konoha."

"Wah, besarnya gerbang utamanya. Gerbangnya aja segede ini, isinya seperti apa ya _nee_? Apa masih sama seperti dulu?"

"Tentu saja berbeda dong Hinata. Ayo kita masuk aja yuk."

Tak terasa kini mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Dengan jelas tertulis di atas sebuah gerbang di sebuah papan bercahaya warna-warni dengan huruf yang luar biasa besarnya 'NEVEREVERLAND KONOHA'. Setelah membayar tiket masuk untuk dua orang, mereka langsung disuguhi dengan pemandangan yang tidak biasa, yaitu lautan manusia yang memenuhi setiap centimeter 'NEVEREVERLAND KONOHA'.

'NEVEREVERLAND KONOHA' adalah taman bermain paling lengkap yang ada di wahana-wahana klasik seperti bianglala, komedi putar, cangkir putar, hingga wahana yang lebih modern juga ada di sini, seperti _game center_, _timezone_, dan masih banyak lagi yang lainnya. Bahkan sebuah gedung bioskop dan mall juga ada di dalam lingkungan 'NEVEREVERLAND KONOHA'. Setiap sudut dari Nevereverland Konoha sudah disediakan fasilitas umum yang sepertinya harus ada di setiap taman bermain, yaitu sebuah tempat duduk bagi para pengunjung yang kelelahan karena bermain atau hanya berkeliling di taman bermain dengan Luas 5000 meter persegi atau sama dengan seperempat luas Konohagakure.

"_Nee_, padahal sudah hampir jam 3 sore, kok masih banyak orangnya?"

"Ini kan masih hari libur Hinata, kalau sudah bosan mereka juga pasti pulang."

"Kita juga?"

"Iya, kita juga akan pulang kalau sudah bosan bermain di sini."

"Kalau tidak ada bosannya bagaimana?"

"Kita akan tetap pulang."

Mata Hinata dan Sakura tiada henti-hentinya melihat sekeliling mereka, di mana lebih dari setengah penduduk Konohagakure baik anak-anak, remaja, dewasa, bahkan para lansia juga ada di antara kerumunan orang-orang ini. Semua wahana permainan yang dulu sering mereka naiki sudah penuh sesak dengan antrian orang-orang yang mungkin sudah menanti lebih dari 2 atau 3 jam untuk bisa menaiki wahana yang mereka inginkan.

Di salah satu wahana yang ada di Nevereverland Konoha ada sebuah mitos atau cerita kuno yang sangat terkenal di kalangan remaja Konoha, jika ada sepasang kekasih yang menaiki wahana ini maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang bahagia seumur hidup mereka, namun jika mereka bukan sepasang kekasih kemungkinan besar mereka akan mulai menjalin kasih setelah menaiki wahana Bianglala ini, itu juga jika mereka beruntung menaiki wahana dengan orang yang mereka suka.

Sebenarnya tidak ada yang spesial dengan wahana yang satu ini hanya saja ada sedikit keunikan yang mungkin tidak akan kita temui di taman bermain di manapun di dunia ini. Biasanya orang yang ingin menaiki wahana ini akan masuk lewat depan sebanyak 2 orang, namun wahana bianglala di Nevereverland Konoha sangat berbeda yaitu di mana bagian depan tidak terbuka melainkan tertutup oleh kain dan hanya sebelah kanan kirinya saja yang terbuka. Bagi pengunjung Pria dan Wanita juga dibagi oleh gender masing-masing. Jadi para gadis berbaris di sebelah kiri wahana, sedangkan para pria berbaris di sebelah kanan wahana ini.

"_Nee_-chan, perasaan dulu wahananya bukan seperti ini deh?"

"Benar, sejak kapan ya antriannya jadi terpisah begini? Memangnya ada peraturannya ya?"

"Setuju deh sama _Nee_, kalau begini kita kan jadi nggak bisa naik bianglala berdua seperti dulu."

"Sudah, walau nggak bisa berdua lagi mungkin saja ada kejutan berhadiahnya di dalam."

Dengan sigap Sakura langsung menenangkan Hinata yang sudah cemberut ditambah dengan bibir yang diruncingkan. Dia berusaha membuat Hinata agar bersikap sewajarnya gadis remaja kebanyakan dengan mengatakan kalau ada surprise di balik semua itu.

"Apa mungkin ada yang seperti itu, _Nee_?"

"Mungkin saja ada. Hari ini kan hari ulang tahun Nevereverland Konoha."

"_Nee_-chan tahu dari mana kalau Nevereverland Konoha ulang tahun hari ini? Memangnya _Nee_-chan tahu kapan Nevereverland lahir? Di rumah sakit mana coba?"

"Hinata sayang, dengarkan _Nee_-chan ya. Nevereverland Konoha itu bukan lahir di rumah sakit, tapi lahir di sebuah tanah lapang yang dulunya penuh dengan pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang. Dan sekarang sudah disulap menjadi rumah singgah bagi setiap orang yang ingin berlibur, mengerti?"

"Nggak ngerti sama sekali."

Wajah polos seperti anak kecil yang Hinata pasang membuat Sakura yang sudah berbicara panjang lebar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan lesu dan raut wajah yang suram, sementara Hinata hanya memandangi kakaknya yang terlihat seperti sedang meghadipi ujian akhir itu dengan wajah iba.

"_Nee_-chan tidak apa-apa?"

"_Nee_-chan tidak apa-apa kok sayang. Kita jalan-jalan dulu yuk melihat pemandangan di Nevereverland Konoha, kali aja ketemu sama cowok ganteng."

"Eh? _Nee_-chan mau ketemuan sama Sasuke-_nii_ ya? Hayo ngaku aja _Nee_, benerkan?"

"Mana mungkin _Nee_-chan mau ketemu cowok seperti dia, atau mungkin kamu ya yang mau ketemuan sama si dia?"

Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya untuk menutupi semburat merah yang mulai muncul di sekitar wajah cantiknya itu. Sakura yang sudah tahu kalau berhasil menggoda Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Daripada kita hanya berdiri di sini, lebih baik ikut antri di sana yuk."

"Hu'um."

Mereka tidak jadi berkeliling karena melihat antrian yang dirasa sudah semakin sedikit. Genggaman tangan Sakura dengan kuat mencengkeram lengan Hinata dan langsung menariknya menuju antrian di mana puluhan gadis sudah mengantri dengan sabar sebelum giliran mereka datang. Sedikit demi sedikit antrian mulai berkurang hingga tinggal sedikit lagi mereka akan bisa menaiki wahana bianglala.

Sementara itu di suau tempat di Nevereverland Konoha

Terlihat dua remaja pria sedang berdiri memandangi wahana Bianglala dan sedikit berdiskusi.

"Hey Teme, cepat kita ke sana sebelum antriannya bertambah panjang."

"Kita sudah bukan lagi anak kecil Dobe. Kita cari wahana yang lebih menantang saja."

"Kau tidak tahu tentang legenda yang melekat pada Wahana itu?"

"Aku tidak percaya tentang mitos atau legenda, kecuali yang kita pelajari di sekolah. Selain itu semuanya hanya takhayul dan belum terbukti kebenarannya."

"Jangan memikirkan tentang sesuatu yang ilmiah seperti itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menguak mitos. Lebih baik kita segera mengantri saja."

"Baiklah, lebih baik daripada mendengar ocehanmu terus."

Seorang diantara mereka mengenakan baju hitam untuk dalamannya ditambah jaket berwarna orange serta celana jeans yang senada dengan jaket yang dia kenakan dengan rambut kuning berdiri menantang lagit seperti durian serta mata saphire yang terlihat menenangkan. Dia terlihat sedang berbicara dengan penuh semangat, sementara yang satunya mengenakan sweater warna hitam dengan kerudung yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Mata onyxnya terlihat suram dan tidak bercahaya seperti temannya, dia hanya menjawab tanpa semangat sama sekali.

Setelah selesai berdiskusi atau lebih tepat kalau disebut berdebat mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju antrian di mana mereka akan menaiki wahana bianglala yang merupakan wahana tempat di mana kenangan masa kecil mereka bertumpuk. Setiap orang yang mengantri di sana terus memperhatikan kedua remaja itu dengan seksama. Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Mereka tidak begitu tertarik dengan pemuda berambut jabrik itu, melainkan mereka tertegun melihat sang pangeran dengan sweather yang menutupi wajahnya akan menaiki wahana yang penuh mitos seperti ini, sementara yang lainnya terus berbisik-bisik seperti para gadis yang sedang bergosip ria.

"Inilah hasilnya kalau kau mengajakku ke tengah keramaian seperti ini."

"Ehehe, maaf Teme. Kan jarang-jarang kita main-main ke tempat ini kecuali saat kita masih kecil bersama orang tua kita dulu."

"Baiklah ini terakhir kalinya kau membawaku ke tengah keramaian seperti ini. Lain kali giliranku mengajakmu ke tempat yang sepi dan penuh aura gelap."

"Hey Teme, aura gelapmu keluar tuh. Semuanya jadi ketakutan seperti itu, _termasuk aku_."

Sasuke membuka penutup kepalanya yang sedari tadi menghalangi cahaya di depan wajahnya. Rambut raven hitam legamnya mulai terlihat agak bercahaya dan mata onyxnya terlihat lebih terang dari warna aslinya.

Sasuke berbisik kepada orang yang mengajaknya menuju 'neraka perhatian' yang dia benci. Dia juga menyeringai kecil kepada sahabatnya yang jahil itu hingga membuat orang yang dimaksud merinding dan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri secara serentak.

Sedari kecil Sasuke memang paling anti jika menjadi pusat perhatian. Menurutnya lebih baik menyendiri dan diam dalam kesunyian yang jauh lebih menenangkan dan membuatnya lebih jernih dalam berfikir.

"Sudah waktunya kita pergi."

"Ehe-he-he. Iya ayo."

Naruto hanya bisa menjawab dengan terbata, akibat ulahnya ini dia bisa saja terkena musibah setelah pulang dari tempat menyenangkan ini.

Di tempat Hinata dan Sakura

"Hinata kamu masuk lebih dulu ya, nanti _Nee_-chan menyusul."

"Iya, _Nee_-chan. Aku tunggu di atas ya."

Hinata masuk lebih dahulu, sementara Sakura dengan tenang menunggu gilirannya untuk menaiki wahana Bianglala. Dengan hati yang berdebar-debar dan fikiran yang campur aduk Hinata duduk dengan was-was.

"Siapa yang akan duduk di sebelahku ya? Semoga saja benar-benar ada kejutan berhadiah."

"Permisi boleh saya duduk di sebelah sini?"

"Te-tentu saja boleh. Bu-bukannya memang seperti itu seharusnya."

"Anda benar sekali nona. Jadi maafkan saya, jika saya kurang sopan."

"Tidak apa-A..."

Perlahan-pelahan mesin mulai di jalankan dan wahanapun mulai bergerak secara perlahan. Secara reflek Hinata langsung memeluk orang yang duduk di sebelahnya, sementara tempat di mana Hinata menyadarkan dirinya hanya bisa diam saja dan tidak banyak bergerak.

"Anda tidak apa-apa nona?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, sekarang anda bisa tenang karena sudah pagi."

"Sejak kapan malam hari hanya berlangsung selama 6 jam saja?"

"Kalau begitu buka mata anda dan nikmati pemandangannya."

Saat wahana sudah mencapai puncak ketinggian dan cahaya matahari secara perlahan menyeruak masuk menembus celah-celah sempit di mata Hinata. Dia mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan sedikit demi sedikit melepaskan pelukannya pada orang di sebelahnya.

Lukisan alami yang pertama dia lihat di depan kedua matanya adalah matahari yang bersinar terang dengan warna oranye menyala diantara awan-awan yang saling bertumpuk dan sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan cakrawala di hadapannya kembali ke perduannya. Kemudian gedung-gedung pencakar langit yang tinggi menjulang, lalu bangunan-bangunan model lama seperti rumah-rumah di kaki bukit atau di luar daerah perkotaan yang masih mengandung unsur-unsur zaman edo atau zaman meiji.

"Pemandangan yang indah. Bukankah anda setuju dengan pendapat saya?"

"Iya, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat indah. Seperti lukisan di atas kanvas yang dilukis oleh seorang pelukis ternama."

"Anda sangat jeli melihatnya. Bolehkah saya..."

"I-iya?"

Hinata dan pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya untuk pertama kalinya saling pandang di puncak ketinggian wahana tersebut. Seorang pemuda dengan jaket berwarna orange serta celana jeans yang senada dengan jaket yang dia kenakan dengan rambut kuning berdiri menantang lagit seperti durian serta mata saphire jernih yang menenangkan ditambah dengan senyumnya yang ceria itu membuat Hinata hanya bisa sebentar saja membalas senyum pemuda itu kemudian tertunduk malu dengan semburat merah yang menghias wajah cantiknya sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan dadanya.

"Hi-Hinata, kan?"

"I-iya, Na-Na-Naruto, senpai?"

"Benar, beruntungnya kita bertemu di sini. Semoga saja kita bisa jadi..."

"Ja-jadi? Ja-jadi apa senpai?"

Kalimat tak terselesaikan yang akan diucapkan oleh Naruto membuat fikiran Hinata membayangkan sesuatu hal yang jauh di luar nalar gadis biasa. Hinata lebih membayangkan tentang cerita fantasi atau dongeng-dongeng yang sering dia dengar dari buku yang dibacakan oleh ibunya. Seperti kisah Putri Salju, Cinderella, Putri Tidur, dan kisah-kisah yang lainnya.

"Hinata? Halooo, masihkah ada orang di sana?"

"Eh? I-iya, ada apa Naruto-senpai?"

"Sedang melamunkan apa kamu ini? Membayangkan kalau kita jadi..."

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang masih asyik menghayal yang membuat Hinata terkejut dan menjawab sekenanya saja, sementara sekarang justru Naruto yang sedang membayangkan sesuatu yang membuat Hinata berfikir kembali untuk kedua kalinya, tetapi kali ini hanya sebatas apa yang baru saja Naruto katakan dan apa yang sedang Naruto fikirkan.

"Se-senpai, se-sebenarnya daritadi a-aku sudah ingin menanyakannya, ta-tapi sekarang akan aku tanyakan apa yang aku fikirkan tadi."

"Iya, silahkan pertanyaan apa saja pasti akan aku jawab. Semampuku."

Naruto hanya mengiyakan saja permintaan Hinata, tanpa mengetahui resiko yang dia terima setelah pertanyaan itu dilontarkan.

"Ba-baiklah, pertanyaan yang pertama Naruto-senpai sedang apa di sini?"

"Eh? perasaan pertanyaannya bukan yang itu ya tadi? Kenapa jadi berubah?"

"Ja-jawab saja senpai. Ja-jangan pakai mengeluh."

Naruto berusaha mengelak dari pertanyaan Hinata dengan sedikit basa-basi, namun dengan terbata Hinata memaksa Naruto menjawab pertanyaan yang dia ajukan. Naruto benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa, meski dia sudah bilang kalau dia akan menjawab setiap pertanyaan semampunya. Setelah difikirkan kembali tidak mungkin dia kabur dari tanggung jawab.

"Errr... Mau jawaban yang jujur atau jawaban yang bercanda?"

"Se-senpai, ja-jawab saja pertanyaan tadi. Jangan berputar-putar."

"Baiklah, aku sedang bertamasya dengan teman dekatku. Serta melakukan penyegaran fikiran sebelum UN."

Naruto menjawab sekenanya dengan harapan jawaban itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran Hinata. Tanpa dia duga Hinata masih memiliki pertanyaan lain lagi.

"Pe-pe-pertanyaan selanjutnya, se-senpai dengan siapa kemari?"

"Eh? Masih ada yang lainnya? Aku datang dengan teman masa kecilku, mungkin dia sekarang sedang menaiki wahana ini."

"Te-teman masa kecil? Sa-Sa-Sasuke _nii_?"

"Benar, sekarang giliranku bertanya. Kenapa kamu memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _nii_? Bukankah Sasuke tidak memiliki adik perempuan? Dia itu anak satu-satunya di keluarga Uchiha, bagaimana kamu menjelaskannya?"

Sekarang giliran Naruto bertanya dengan nada dan pose seperti seorang detektif dia memberikan pertanyaan yang menjadi akar dari permasalahan yang menganggunya yaitu kenapa Hinata memakai sebutan _nii_ kepada Sasuke yang jelas-jelas nama marga mereka berbeda jauh.

"Ehe-he, se-sebenarnya aku pernah sekali berjumpa dengan Sasuke-_nii_. Du-dulu saat masih kecil, a-aku pernah tersesat di sebuah festival di kuil dekat rumah. Sa-saat itu aku sangat ketakutan dan menangis di sebuah stand, un-untungya saat itu ada seorang anak laki-laki baik hati yang mirip Sa-Sa-Sasuke-_nii_ yang membantuku menemukan ayahku. Ka-karena aku tidak tahu siapa nama anak laki-laki itu jadi aku memanggilnya _nii_-san, pa-padahal aku juga belum ta-tahu usianya. Setelah tahu kalau itu Sasuke-_nii_ jadi aku memanggilnya seperti sekarang."

"Jadi seperti itu ceritanya, sungguh kisah yang mengharukan. Ternyata Sasuke saat masih kecil lumayan baik juga ya kepada gadis kecil yang tersesat. Aku sebagai teman dekatnya baru mengetahui kisah ini."

"Eh? Ke-kenapa menangis, senpai?"

"A-ku terharu mendengar kisahmu."

Naruto sedikit menitikkan air matanya begitu mendengar asal-usul Hinata bisa memanggil Sasuke dengan sebutan _nii_. Karena dia tak pernah menyangka kalau Sasuke ternyata bisa juga bersikap gentleman.

Di lain tempat

"Sialnya hari ini, kenapa aku harus duduk di suatu penjara bergerak dengan orang sepertimu? Apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih baik sedikit?"

"Mana kutahu? Kau kira aku ini bisa membaca masa depan? Bukannya kau itu yang seharusnya bisa meramalkan apa yang akan terjadi?"

"Memangnya kau fikir aku ini peramal?"

"Memang benar begitu adanya, kan?"

Sebuah pertengkaran kecil yang sewajarnya tidak terjadi di wahana yang penuh kasih ini justru meletup dengan cepat begitu kedua orang yang menaiki bianglala di belakang Naruto dan Hinata saling bertatap muka. Mereka adalah Sasuke dan Sakura, pasalnya tidak ada lagi orang selain mereka yang akan langsung bertengkar jika bertemu.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Hari libur seperti ini, seharusnya aku sedang bersantai dan bersenang-senang, tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini hasilnya?"

"Bukan hanya dirimu yang menginginkan hari libur yang damai. Semua orang pasti menginginkannya, termasuk aku."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengalah dan membiarkan musuhnya menang untuk kali ini. Dia tidak membalas perkataan Sakura dengan nada yang meninggi melainkan dengan nada datar dan ekspresi wajah yang datar juga, sementara Sakura juga hanya membalas dengan nada yang biasa. Sepertinya untuk hari ini mereka sepakat untuk memiliki hari libur yang damai.

"Baiklah, untuk sehari ini saja kita akan berdamai dan melupakan semua masalah kita."

"Setuju, hanya untuk hari ini. Hari libur yang selalu aku idamkan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Dengan ini perjanjian gencatan senjata pertama telah resmi ditandatangani pada tanggal sekian, bulan sekian, tahun sekian, pada jam sekian dan akan berlangsung selama satu hari penuh di taman bermain NEVEREVERLAND KONOHA, titik tanpa koma."

"pfffftt."

"Ternyata aku bisa juga membuatmu tersenyum, meski tidak terlihat jelas."

Sakura hanya bisa tertawa tertahan di balik tangannya yang membekap mulutnya sendiri setelah mendengar Sasuke meresmikan perjanjian yang sebenarnya hanya melalui lisan saja. Serta sejak kapan Sasuke menjadi seperti orang gila yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kamu tidak marah, kan Sasuke?"

"Tidak perlu difikirkan, aku memang sengaja melakukannya. Lagipula sudah tidak ada lagi 'peperangan' untuk saat ini."

"Hu'um, Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, hanya untuk hari ini aku akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati."

"Maaf, kalau pertanyaannya sedikit menyinggung. Apakah itu sifat lain dirimu yang coba kamu sembunyikan?"

Sakura memilih kata-kata yang sesuai dan dengan sangat berhati-hati dalam menyusunnya menjadi sebuah kalimat yang ingin di sampaikan kepada Sasuke, agar tidak menyinggung perasaan lawan bicaranya saat itu -Sasuke-.

"Aku tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu, yang tidak penting."

"Baiklah aku menyerah. Kenapa kamu tidak menunjukkan sifatmu yang seperti ini kepada yang lainnya?"

"Sifatku yang ini?"

Sasuke hanya berfikir sifat yang mana yang harus dia tunjukkan untuk kesehariannya. Sifat yang tak berhati, pendiam, dan acuh tak acuh atau sifat yang 180 derajat berkebalikan dengan sifat aslinya. Andaikan saja dia bisa merubah sifatnya menjadi lebih lembut atau lebih bersahabat, tetapi julukan yang telah melekat padanya tetap akan menjadi satu dengan namanya. Hal itu adalah masalah yang paling mengganggunya, dan sebenarnya sejak kapan mereka mulai memanggilnya 'The Heartless Prince'?

"Yap, bukankah akan lebih menyenangkan Sasuke yang seperti itu?"

"Lebih menyenangkan?"

"Yap."

Sakura hanya mengiyakan pertanyaan Sasuke dengan senyum yang menghias wajah cantiknya, agar tidak merusak suasana yang sedang bagus-bagusnya saat ini. Jarang-jarang mereka bisa mengobrol dengan 'normal' sejak pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa bulan yang lalu. Setiap kali mereka mulai perkacakapan '_intro_'nya pasti dengan nada yang tinggi, namun sekarang mereka bisa menggunakan nada-nada yang biasa untuk berbincang.

Perputaran wahana bianglala perlahan-lahan sudah semakin melambat dan sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali menginjakkan kaki mereka di tempat pertama mereka meninggalkannya untuk bercengkrama dengan langit senja saat itu. Perlahan namun pasti mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari wahana dan bertemu di belakang wahana.

"Naruto menunggu kita di kafe dekat wahana."

"Kafe dekat wahana?"

"Ya, ayo kita pergi."

_Ringtone Handphone_ Sasuke berbunyi, menandakan adanya pesan masuk. Begitu dia membuka pesannya ternyata itu dari Naruto yang sudah menunggunya bersama dengan Hinata di sebuah kafe dekat wahana bianglala.

Mereka bergegas menuju tempat tujuan dan bergandengan tangan. Untuk pertama kalinya dan mungkin terakhir kalinya mereka bergandengan tangan berjalan beriringan, sementara orang yang sudah menunggu mereka di kafe dengan jeli melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka itu. Dengan cepat dia langsung mengambil kameranya dan dengan cekatan juga menekan tombol merah untuk memfoto 'sepasang merpati' yang sedang pendekatan tersebut.

"Ehehe, ternyata kita bisa dapat gambar yang bagus, meskipun tidak sengaja."

"Gambar bagus di mana?"

"Lihat ini Hinata."

Dengan wajah yang menyeringai Naruto menunjukkan gambar yang dia dapatkan baru saja. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto itu merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan. Dia seperti sedang melihat iblis pirang yang gagah, dengan mata saphire. Serta karena ukuran kamera yang kecil mereka mendekatkan wajah mereka ke kamera agar bisa melihat gambarnya dengan jelas. Tanpa mereka sadari ternyata wajah mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Eh? Ma-ma-maaf, Naruto-senpai."

"Ti-tidak masalah, tenang saja."

Wajah Hinata mulai memunculkan garis-garis tipis di kedua pipinya yang membuatnya menunduk dengan raut muka yang perlahan berubah menjadi merah sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya. Sementara Naruto hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan wajah yang sama merahnya dengan Hinata.

"Ahem, ahem."

"Eh? _Nee_-chan (Sasuke). Sejak kapan kalian berdiri di situ?"

Hinata dan Naruto terkejut secara bersamaan dan menanyakan hal yang sama secara serentak juga. Seperti ada sebuah program yang membuat mereka menjadi kompak secara tiba-tiba, tanpa latihan dan tanpa komando sama sekali.

"Cieee, yang nanyanya kompakan nih. Ada apa gerangan bisa seperti itu?"

"Eh? _Nee_-chan jangan menggoda terus dong. Nggak ada apa-apa kok, beneran deh. Ya kan Naruto-senpai?"

"Benar kata Hinata. Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Benarkah?"

Sakura terus mencoba memojokkan Hinata dan Naruto dengan meggoda mereka berdua hingga membuat wajah mereka menjadi tambah memerah dan tidak sanggup menjawab setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah, kita jalan-jalan saja daripada duduk diam di sini."

"Setuju!"

"Ciee, yang kompakan lagi jawabnya."

" ayo kita berkeliling dan mencari oleh-oleh sebelum pulang nanti dan juga sebelum malam menjelang."

"Benar, ayo cepat kita pergi."

Sasuke mengusulkan agar mereka berempat bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu sembari berkeliling. Mereka -Hinata, Sakura, dan Naruto- setuju dengan usulan tersebut dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan kafe itu dengan meninggalkan uang untuk membayar pesanan Hinata dan Naruto sebelumnya.

Tempat pertama mereka kunjungi adalah toko makanan ringan di sekitar Nevereverland Konoha untuk oleh-oleh keluarga mereka yang ada di rumah. Mereka berkeliling memilih toko dengan macam-macam pilihan yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berpaling dari toko yang bernama toko Ichiraku. Di sana mereka membeli banyak sekali makanan, seperti takoyaki, kue mochi, dango, dan dorayaki.

Mereka juga tidak lupa sedikit bermain-main untuk melepaskan penat dan lelah. Sasuke dan Naruto berperan sebagai pangeran yang menjalankan misi untuk bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkan oleh tuan putri, sementara Sakura dan Hinata berperan menjadi tuan putri yang akan mendapatkan surprise dari sang pangeran -Sasuke dan Naruto-. Dari semua permainan yang mereka coba, mereka selalu mendapatkan sebuah hadiah, hanya untuk satu orang.

Permainan melempar cincin ke sebuah kayu yang tertancap miring di sebuah papan. Di tempat permainan ini mereka bisa memilih hadiah sesuka hati, namun dengan jeli mereka melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk hati yang bisa diisi dengan sebuah foto. Di tempat itulah mereka paling lama menghabiskan waktu.

Mereka harus bisa memasukkan cincin ke kayu tersebut sebanyak sepuluh kali dalam percobaan pertama. Kegagalan adalah hasil yang mereka dapatkan di percobaan yang pertama, tapi mereka tidak patah semangat dan terus mencoba kembali untuk kedua kalinya. Tetap saja Dewi Fortuna belum mau berpihak kepada mereka di percobaan kedua itu.

Melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sangat berharap bisa mendapatkan kalung tersebut, Sasuke dan Naruto semakin bersikeras untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Hingga dipercobaan yang kesekian kalinya mereka akhirnya bisa mendapatkan hadiah yang sudah diimpikan oleh tuan putri yang telah menanti lama sekali, meski Sasuke dan Naruto merasa gemetar dilemparan terkahir mereka.

"Terima kasih Sasuke-kun(Naruto-kun)."

"Eh? Itu bukan apa-apa kok. Kalian simpan baik-baik kalung tersebut."

"Tentu saja akan kami simpan dengan baik kalung ini."

Dengan perasaan gembira dan senyum yang terkembang lebar di wajah Sakura dan Hinata, tanpa perlu bertanya terlebih dahulu mereka berdua langsung memeluk sang pangeran -Sasuke dan Naruto- yang telah memenangkan hadiah yang sangat mereka inginkan.

"Sebelum pulang kita berfoto dulu yuk, untuk kenang-kenangan."

"Ayo, tapi jangan foto yang alay ya."

"Memangnya kami terlihat seperti suka berfoto alay?"

"Tidak sih."

"Sudahlah, tidak usah berbelit-belit. Sebentar lagi jam 10 malam. Para pelajar dilarang berkeliaran jika sudah jam segitu."

Sasuke mengingatkan mereka agar segera melakukan sesi foto-foto sebelum jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Naruto sudah bersiap-siap dengan kamera yang sudah tergenggam di tangannya, dia buat agar kameranya bisa digunakan untuk malam hari dengan menyalakan modus malam di kameranya. Sasuke hanya berpose seperti foto Kartu pelajar, sementara Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya dekat ke wajah Sasuke agar foto 'mesra' mereka bisa dimasukkan ke dalam kalung tersebut. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Hinata dan Naruto, meski mereka terlihat malu-malu pada awalnya.

"Ayo, kita segera pulang. Jangan sampai Neji-_nii_ mencari kita."

"Setuju _Nee_. Kalau Neji-_nii_ melihat kita pasti kita akan dihadiahi ceramah yang panjang."

Hinata dan Sakura membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika mereka sudah sampai rumah dan ketahuan berkeliaran sampai malam begini. Kalimat-kalimat peringatan pasti akan terlontar dengan cepat dari Neji, seperti mereka -kalimat- sudah tersusun dan terangkai terlebih dahulu seperti sebuah naskah pidato untuk orang-orang penting.

"Ayo, cepat masuk ke mobil. Jangan terlalu lama berdiri di sana."

"Yokay!"

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil sport berwarna hitam metallic dengan accent berwarna merah dan putih. Di sebelah kanan dan kiri dari mobil tersebut terdapat sebuah gambar pegunungan dan air terjun yang terlihat sangat menenangkan. Di atas pemandangan tersebut ada juga lukisan bintang yang membentuk sebuah rasi bintang.

Di perjalanan pulang

Mereka berempat hanya diam saja melihat pemandangan gedung-gedung yang bercahaya warna-warni, lalu Nevereverland Konoha yang menjadi '_trademark_' kota Konohagakure juga masih terlihat ramai sekali meski sudah malam. Di tepi jalan yang mobil mereka lalui selalu terdapat sebuah pohon Sakura yang berdiri dengan indahnya, seperti membentuk sebuah lorong berwarna merah muda.

Sungguh pemandangan yang indah, Sangat sulit menjumpai pemandangan seperti yang saat ini mereka lihat di sebuah kota besar seperti Konohagakure. Senangnya bagi mereka yang tinggal di pedesaan, setiap hari bisa melihat dan menikmati pemandangan seperti ini.

Pernah sesekali terfikirkan oleh mereka bisa bertamasya dan bercengkrama dengan keluarga di bawah pohon Sakura yang sedang berbunga lebat. Selagi menikmati bekal satu per satu bunga Sakura berguguran dengan lemah gemulai menapaki tanah. Ada juga yang mendarat mulus di kepala mereka, ada juga yang mengusap lembut pipi orang-orang.

Tak terasa saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura dan Hinata. Sembari melihat jam di lengan kanannya Naruto membukakan pintu belakang untuk tuan putri yang sudah sampai kediaman mereka.

"Tidak mau mampir dulu Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun?"

"Tidak usah, kapan-kapan saja kami mampirnya. Kalau ada kesempatan yang lain lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, hati-hati di jalan ya. Jangan lupa besok berangkat sekolah."

"Yokay."

Mereka melepaskan kepergian sang pangeran dengan senyum yang terkembang dan lambaian tangan yang menandakan mereka sedang berbahagia. Kalung yang diberikan sebagai hadiah oleh orang-orang yang -mungkin- spesial bagi mereka itu akan menjadi sebuah kenangan yang sangat berharga selamanya.

Begitu mobil sport hitam itu sudah menghilang dari pandangan Hinata dan Sakura, mereka berdua langsung membuka pintu depan rumah mereka. Ternyata masih ada penghuni rumah yang dengan senang hati menunggui mereka berdua di ruang tengah. Dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajahnya dia mulai menceramahi kedua gadis remaja itu. Kegiatan tersebut berlangsung sangat lama sampai Hinata dan Sakura merasa mengantuk dan tertidur di sofa, di mana mereka mendapatkan hukuman.

"Dasar kalian ini, semoga mimpi indah."

Penghuni rumah yang dengan baik hati memberikan ceramah panjang kali lebar kali tinggi tersebut adalah Neji Hyuuga. Karena kasian kepada kedua adiknya dia menghangatkan kedua adiknya yang kelelahan tersebut dengan sebuah selimut tebal yang dia ambil dari kamarnya serta tidak lupa mengecup kening adik-adiknya itu dengan lembut.

"Tanda kasih sayang kakak kepada adiknya, meski kalian susah sekali diatur."

Hari ini Sakura dan Sasuke sudah berbaikan, apakah Sakura akan memakai kalung yang sudah ada foto dirinya dengan Sasuke atau tetap menyimpannya di rumah?


End file.
